


The Angel and The Witch

by Symmetramain



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Fire Emblem Series, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Xenoblade Chronicles, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symmetramain/pseuds/Symmetramain
Summary: The newest smash Tournament has commenced and Pit is super happy to see all his friends again, as well as make some new ones.  Things are always interesting at these kinds of things, but a Unique friendship with Bayonetta seems to grow more and more. But is it even friendship?It turned into so much more, and pit hated it. Because he knew it changed into love, and the new Bayonetta could never feel that way. I mean, think about it, The angel and the angel slayer, together. That's crazy, right?Right?Well maybe not so much, maybe pit needed to have a little more faith, ironic as that may be considering he is an angel.Although in his mind, Bayonetta is a goddessAnd he just wished he could serve her.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a ship I have loved since the moment it became a possibility with Bayonetta's inclusion in Smash 4. Don't know how often ill edit but ill try to edit often ( at least by my standards) because I do love this pairing. Bayonetta and pit is the focus but dark pit and Jeanne, Robin and Lucina and link with Zelda will be present.

To say that pit was excited about the new smash tournament would be a huge understatement. The previous one, being the fourth tournament, was absolutely amazing. He got to meet up with with old friends and make new ones. 

But with this new tournament, everyone who ever attended a smash tourney was returning, plus new fighters. 

Pit was currently in the smash mansion catching up with old friends from smash and meeting the newcomers. He got to have some tea with princess peach while meeting princess daisy which was nice. (Princess peach made the absolute best tea, and he has been asking her to teach him forever because lady palutena deserved better than his sorry brewing capabilities. But she always remained lip tight about how she does it.) He got to do some archery target practice with Link which was also nice, although he looked a little different yet acted just like he did in previous tourneys. Pit tried to tame duck hunt dog which had sort of worked out, and he even got to meet lucina's father chrom. 

So needless to say his spirits were high. He had seen just about everyone, everyone besides a certain allustrious witch. 

“I wonder where bayonetta is? I haven’t seen her all day, I hope she isn’t running late.” Pit thought as his mind fixated itself on the witch in question. 

Pit and Bayonetta’s relationship was a weird sort of friendship, but a friendship nonetheless. When they first met, he was absolutely terrified of her, and for good reason. Her first fight in the tourney had her absolutely crushing both pit and pittoo. Pit shuddered as he remembered the beating he received from her. She also teased him a lot, and would be sure to give him a good scare. 

But over time they became friends. She still teased him a lot, but in a more friendly way, and he started to trust her. She wasn’t the soulless monster he expected when he heard she was a famed angel slayer. She even let him call her by her real name on occasion, which seemed to be really significant. 

 

Thinking of bayonetta made him think about having to fight her again, which was a terrifying thought. Pit has never had a friend as ……… physically free spirited as her. A lot of her teasing was sexual, and she was very sexual when she fought. How she manages to mix sexual poses and fighting moves into one pit will never know, but it’s…… distracting nonetheless. He couldn’t think straight whenever she teased him with a sexual remark as she struck a pose. He would always get hit by her wicked weaves because the second her clothes flew off and she struck a pose, pit would get so embarrassed he would freeze. 

Bayonetta was at least kind enough to let up on her antics when fighting him which he was eternally grateful for, but she didn’t stop it all together. 

Just the thought of her striking one of her poses made him a deep shade of scarlet. So instead, he started to think on why she would be late. The portal to the smash realm should have already opened in her realm, so why has he not seen her yet? 

“I hope she’s okay. Maybe she just had some things to do first?” Pit didn’t want to think negatively. After all bayonetta was amongst the strongest people he knew. Pit ran a hand into his messy brown hair as he walked through the vast gardens of the smash mansion. He stopped at a large hedge statue depicting himself in the three sacred treasures. 

“Man, I wish we still had those. They could really be useful in smash” pit thought solemnly. He missed those legendary artifacts. They were like old friends, and he was sad to see them go. 

Pit was lost in thought as he reflected on his journey to slay hades and win the war on the underworld. That ended roughly 4 years ago and yet it was still so fresh in his mind. Pit would have probably found himself hurrying back to see if lady palutena needed anything, but a certain familiar voice knocked him back to reality. 

“My my, what do we have here? A lost little angel? Poor thing” 

Pit whipped his head around to find a tall, pixie cut haired women in a very elegant and Expensive pink dress. It showed her shoulders and was tight fitting, and there was a cut at her legs, freeing them for use. She was sucking on a long lollipop while a very expensive looking purse was slung on her shoulder. She eyed pit before adjusting her glasses and saying

“Why hello again, little icarus.” She gave him a warm smile and took the lollipop out of her mouth to hold it. 

Pit smiled at the familiar nickname. It would probably get on his nerves like it usually did after he used it a few more times, but hearing it now meant that she was here, and that he could see another friend again. That made him happy, because he valued friends, and his friendship with bayonetta was clearly a unique one. 

“Oh hey bayonetta, good to see you again!” Pit said with his usual cheery voice and enthusiasm, but a little more amplified probably because the occasion. Pit’s optimism was always refreshing for bayonetta. Pit always radiated happiness and warmth, like a sun. Maybe it was her lumen side talking, but she enjoyed his warmth and light, and she appreciated the opportunity to bask in the every blazing sun known as pit. An easily embarrassed sun sure, but a sun nonetheless. 

His eyes glowed that familiar gleam as he spoke, and his wings perked up in a manner that was just adorable. She felt a little bad knowing that at some point, they would face off and she would inevitably beat him to a pulp. She didn’t feel too bad though, as she couldn’t deny the enjoyment to be had from kicking the shit out of pit, but maybe she would be kind and not summon madama butterfly to stomp him like an ant, repeatedly. Although that was a big maybe.

 

“I was getting a little worried something might have happened and you couldn’t make it” 

Bayonetta noticed that the second he mentioned the idea of something happening to her his wings drooped ever so slightly. “Adorable”, She thought. 

Pit however was a little embarrassed with his honesty, and put his hand behind his neck and rubbed the back of his head out of shyness. 

“Awwwwww, was little icarus worried for me? I must say I'm positively flattered.” Bayonetta said in a sultry tone as sauntered around him, circling him ever so slowly as she popped the lollipop back in her mouth. She tilted her head to the side as she started her walk and flashed him smirk.

This made pit even more embarrassed, but also, Elated? He new bayonetta’s teasing, and it did get to him, but it was also nice. The smirk she gave him was taunting but also inviting and humorous. It felt like the quip was more for her to laugh with him than at him. Well. laugh at him with him. It still felt nice though. It was a quip that had friendship, trust and familiarity all laced within. 

Yes, their friendship was definitely weird. But valued nonetheless, and by both parties. Well, pit thinks its valued by both parties. You can never really tell with bayonetta. 

 

“Your, uhhhh, welcome, I guess? Okay, so pit wasn’t the silver tongued ninja that bayonetta was, but he was trying his best. He just couldn’t think of a better response when bayonetta was sauntering around oh so elegantly and effortlessly. She basically radiated confidence, and it was a little intimidating, but also… Comforting maybe? He envied her courage, and hoped he could one day have it as to better serve lady palutena. 

 

“ Two years and you can’t go three sentences before stumbling over yourself. Perhaps I ought to tell palutena, I hear she’s on the fence about enrolling you in a certain training camp.” Bayonetta cocked her head to the side and placed a lone finger on the side of her face in mock concentration, as if in deep thought.

 

“ I believe it was called something along the lines of Palutena's boot camp” Bayonetta smiled wickedly at the mention of pit’s most hated training session. Pit looked absolutely mortified before speaking.

 

“Wait wait wait wait wait, PLEAASSSEE don't do that. You can’t do that to me bayonetta, you just can’t, I’ll DIE. I’ll do anything, Please spare me, please please please”

The look of terror on his face was priceless, she really had him scared. 

“Already begging for mercy huh” Bayonetta said in her patented lewd voice as she trailed her lollipop from his mouth down his neck, sexy face in full effect.

Pit gulped hard as his face turned a very deep shade of red. The embarrassment was too much, and he fell right on his butt as his legs gave out. 

 

If bayonetta thought how pit looked before was funny, than she was in for a treat with how he looked now. His mortification level was through the roof and she had to stifle a laugh. She took a little pity on the angel and decided that she was done messing with him. For now anyways. 

She bent down slightly as she offered him her hand while giving him a warm, genuine and friendly smile.

“Don’t worry dear, I’m not so cruel as to send you off to Palutena’s infamous training methods. I like you far to much for that, and you don’t deserve it” 

Pit took her hand and she helped him get up. When their hands touched, it was as though all his embarrassment vanished. Bayonetta could be very comforting sometimes. It was as though through their joined hands bayonetta released confidence and security within pit. Her grip was strong yet hard, caring and comfortable. He felt protected when he touched her hand, and he also felt welcomed. It was a nice feeling.

 

Once up, bayonetta released his hands before turning around and slowly walking in the direction of the smash mansion. 

“I suggest we head back now dear, I have plenty of people to meet up with and I have no intention of being late. Perhaps you could come with me and we could catch up?”

Her voice was soft as she walked, and pit quickly caught up with her before replying

“That sounds great, I’v got so much to tell you” 

The two of them chatted all the way back to the mansion and even further once inside. Pit didn’t really care the circumstances though. He was just happy to talk with a friend again.

 

He was happy to talk with her again.


	2. Bayonetta the Match maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayonetta decides to help out some of her friends who are struggling to admit their feelings towards each other by getting master hand to make them share a room. 
> 
> It worked and bayonetta was happy with her work.
> 
>  
> 
> Her own rooming situation worked out really well too. And she didn't even rig that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so chapter two is up!! Just want to say that in my own fantasy BOTW Zelda joins smash instead of the Zelda who actually does. Also, Jeanne gets to come too because one badass witch wasn't enough. Oh and BOTW Link and Zelda do remember everything that happened to the old link and Zelda when it came to smash, but not much that pertained to their world. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Bayonetta and pit are low key already in love but have no idea.

The next few hours went by swimmingly for Bayonetta. She was able to catch up with everyone from the previous tournament and meet the newcomers as well as tour the new smash mansion. Pit also tagged along for the entirety of it all, and the two of them got to catch up a bit and just generally help keep each other company. After all that, Jeanne arrived fashionably late as another newcomer, and when Bayonetta pointed this out the only response she got was “It’s not my fault Rodin's drinks are so damn good”.

Bayonetta then proceeded to introduce Jeanne to everyone, and Jeanne seemed to take a liking to a few smashers. She had an opinion on everyone just from her short introduction to them. She thought pit was adorable but a little too cheery and too willing to be pushed around. She thought Zelda was lovely but needed to relax a little more and found Cloud to be admirable but a little too cocky. 

When that was over Bayonetta started musing over the rooming situation. She knew that every smasher would end up rooming with at least one other person, and rarely with someone from the same world and timeline. She wasn’t picky about who she wished to room with, but she did have a slight preference. Of course, if she could, she would choose Jeanne in a heartbeat, but rooming with someone from your room was rare, and forbidden if you were a newcomer, so Jeanne couldn’t room with her. Bayonetta preferred to room with her top friends, although she would still be delighted to room with people other than her top friends, but out of all of them, she chose seven. She would most enjoy rooming with either Shulk, Corrin, Robin, Lucina, Zelda, Link or Pit. Those seven were her top friends in the smash realm, not in that order. 

As she pondered over the smashers in question, her mind eventually fixated on a certain blue-haired princess. Lucina and Bayonetta got along pretty well, same with her and Robin. In the last tournament, Bayonetta had consoled a love-struck Lucina who was too fearful of losing her friendship with Robin to admit her feelings. After everything that happened in her world, Lucina was an emotional wreck and was in no position to deal with feelings as strong as the ones she had for Robin. Bayonetta wondered if in the two years since the old tournament Lucina had confessed to Robin. Probably not, especially when she considered all the hasty, shy yet loving looks Lucina sent Robin as if trying to hide her love even though it stuck out like Jeanne in a church. 

Zelda had similar issues, although when seeing Zelda and Link earlier in the day, they both looked different. They explained that both of them were from a time that was well past the one where the Link and Zelda she knew were from. Apparently, they held almost all the memories from the Link and Zelda she knew pertaining to smash but only fragments of ones that occurred in their world. That made Bayonetta wonder if Zelda still loved Link. She wondered if the Zelda she knew ever did tell Link. How the two years between the smash tournaments equaled hundreds of years in Zelda’s Universe Bayonetta did not understand, but after the whole Aesir debacle, she learned to just not question the flow of time. 

 

Either way, it looked as though this Zelda did not yet tell Link, that is if she did harbor feelings for him. Bayonetta did have a hunch Zelda did still harbor feelings for him, which was what gave Bayonetta an Idea.

And that leads to where she finds herself right now, in Master hands workspace. 

 

“Bayonetta, what is the meaning of this intrusion. I have to announce the roaming plan in half an hour” Master hand didn’t speak this, but rather telepathically said this with no voice attached. Master hand emitted raw power with each subtle movement, and she knew firsthand his power. Only the stronger smashers were able to beat him, and none with ease. Although Bayonetta had yet to lose to him in a fight, she definitely wouldn’t call any of those fights easy. Make no mistake, however, she was anything but scared. Just the sight of him made her itch for a good fight. 

 

“So sorry to interrupt my dear, But I have a request to make.” Bayonetta summoned a portal from inferno where an elaborate demonic throne rose from. She promptly sat down on her demonic throne and crossed her legs, popping a lollipop in her mouth. 

“Well then I need you to hurry up because I'm losing time” 

Bayonetta didn’t like the sass she was getting and made sure to return it with full force.

“My my, how very testy. That’s no way to talk to a lady. Listen closely dear, If you need to learn how to talk to a lady than asking your mother” Bayonetta smirked devilishly as she summoned a demonic footrest to rest her feet on, showcasing her very expensive heels. 

Master hand was silent before relaying his thoughts once more

“Would you be so kind as to tell me your proposition in a manner of haste?”

 

“See, that's much better. Good boy. I simply want to request that Lucina and Robin room together. The same goes for Zelda and Link.” Bayonetta smiled at her genius plan.

 

“And why do you Request this?”

 

“Come now, a girls gotta have her secrets” Bayonetta said as she sifted through her purse before taking out a mirror to inspect her face.

“I see no reason to do so”

“How about you just do it because if you don’t you will lose one of your fan favourite smashers” Bayonetta cockily remarked as she thought about her fans. She was amongst the strongest fighters and was definitely the most flashy. This made her a fan favourite to the citizens of smashville, and a valuable smasher.

“I do not see your reasoning for this request, but I will follow through with it”

Bayonetta smiled. How easy it was to get master hand to bend to her commands. That was good, he actually just shuts up and follows directions. 

 

“Good, and do make sure you don’t reveal that I requested this” Bayonetta didn’t want people to know she was trying to get those four to spill their obvious feelings for each other.

 

“I will keep a firm level of secrecy, if that is all then I ask you to please excuse yourself” 

 

Bayonetta placed her mirror back in her purse before swinging her legs of the footrest in a rather….Provocative way before standing up and leaving with a simple “Ta ta for now my dear”

 

\-----------------------

 

All The smashers gathered together in the grand hall of the smash mansion, eagerly awaiting the announcement of the rooming situation. Within 10 minutes, a giant screen lit up to reveal names put together showing who was rooming with who. As Bayonetta looked down the list, She could not suppress a big grin when she saw that Lucina and Robin would be rooming together, and broke out into a full smile when she saw right under it that Zelda and Link would be sharing a room. Of course, it wasn’t so much sharing a room as it was sharing a very very large luxurious apartment, but it still was intimate. She glanced over to see Lucina’s face which was an expression that somehow managed to express both extreme happiness and mortification at the same time. When glancing to the right, she found Zelda battling a creeping blush on her face, which greatly amused Bayonetta.

As she looked further down on the list, she saw that Jeanne and Dark pit would be sharing. Bayonetta suppressed a laugh as she knew Jeanne would try and probably succeed in breaking dark pit’s cool demeanor and asserting dominance. 

“Now that’s going to be a fun situation for sure,” Bayonetta thought absentmindedly as she continuously sifted through the list. Near the bottom, she read: ROOM 31-BAYONETTA AND PIT

 

Bayonetta smiled at the thought of rooming with pit, he was one of the seven she chose to be her most wanted roommates. She thought that it would be fun to room with someone so adorable and sweet as pit, and she could terrorize him a little as well while also help him out if he ever had any issues he needed assistance in. You wouldn’t think it but Bayonetta was very much used to providing emotional support, funny as that seems considering deep down she may need a bit of that herself. What with her mother and father and all her terrible childhood memories. 

Bayonetta turned around to see pit walking up to her with a face of both joy and uneasiness. 

“Hey Bayonetta, I guess we’re rooming together huh” Pit said with a blush he was trying, and failing to suppress. Bayonetta once again found herself thinking he was absolutely adorable.

“I Believe we are,” Bayonetta said sweetly with a warm but soft grin. She could have teased him a bit more but at that moment she couldn’t find it in herself. 

Pit, on the other hand, was happy that Bayonetta seemed contempt with rooming with him. 

“Why don’t we both unpack? Our luggage is most likely already in our room.” (Which was still more like a luxury apartment).

 

“Sure!” Pit said with his usual cheery attitude that Bayonetta always found herself smiling at. “Oh oh, I know! Maybe we can watch a movie afterwards in our room!” Pit practically jumped while saying this. His face lifted up to convey a deep sense of excitement and his wings shot up with glee. 

Bayonetta just could not say no to that face, and honestly, she thought she would enjoy a good movie. Or maybe she would enjoy anything with Pit. Wait no, scratch that, definitely just the movie aspect, Right? 

 

“Well all right, but the movie better be tasteful” Bayonetta said as she walked in the direction of the elevator, motioning for pit to follow.

 

Pit was glad to hear that Bayonetta agreed. He had a lot of fun with her earlier when he accompanied her trip around the mansion meeting everyone. They joked and laughed and she poked fun at him in a way that made him laugh and actually feel better. She made him more confident and he liked how she always carried herself with a level of confidence and grace. And perhaps she wouldn’t admit it, but he found that she had a deep level of kindness that she kept hidden. He was excited to watch a movie with her.

Or maybe just to be with her. Either way, he just knew he was happy.

 

 

 

 

 

Happy because of her.


	3. Naughty turned....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayonetta finds an opportunity to be her seductive self and embarrass pit, but weird and unexpected feelings come from her advance. As if they didn't already have a weird relationship.

Un-packing all their stuff was a quick endeavor thanks to Bayonetta's magic. She had both hers and pit’s luggage unpacked and stored away within 5 minutes and decorated the apartment in 10. Hers and pit’s many weapons hanged from the walls to add a sense of familiarity. She had lined her room with certain witchcraft potions, trinkets, and books, while pit had his room laced with souvenirs and keepsakes. The apartment used a lot of purple and gold which played together surprisingly well. Overall, the apartment looked done, and with that out of the way there was but one thing left to do.

 

“MOVIE TIMMMME” Pit squealed in delight as he clasped his hands together while smiling happily. He wings once again sprung up and he looked like the embodiment of excitement, Honestly, Bayonetta didn’t know why pit loved movies so much, but she couldn’t say she minded his cheery nature. It was…...refreshing. If not a little extra. Although she herself was the embodiment of extra so she couldn’t complain. 

 

“My my, how very excited you are~. Since your soooo eager to start, why don’t you make the popcorn~?” Bayonetta said as she smirked confidently before popping ANOTHER lollipop in her mouth. 

Pit admired how she managed to always talk with such grace and elegance. He secretly wished he could talk like that, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t sound like her. Maybe if he actually learned how to read his vocabulary would get better? Either way, he had no complaints about getting the popcorn. In Fact, he would rather get it than make her go get it, especially since she was the one who unpacked both of their luggage and decorated the whole apartment. 

“Sure, I'll be right back!” Pit said with gusto before racing off to the kitchen. Bayonetta found how willing he was to help others cute. She saw how he would do literally anything for Palutena, and it seemed that he was the same with his friends. She smiled a little as she thought about how having someone completely willing to do everything she asked wasn't something she would ever complain about. Bayonetta was glad to be in pit’s company again. They both ended up meshing well if not a little strangely, and lord knows pit needed more experience with women. Just then Bayonetta thought of another devilish plan to both help and terrorize pit all at once.

 

“Once you're done be sure to come into my room, we’ll watch the movie in there,” Bayonetta called as she made her way to her room, smirking devilishly at her plan.

“Okay, no problem” Pit called back with enthusiasm. “ Hey wait a sec Bayonetta. Do want coffee or something, I always make some for lady Palutena so I can make some” Pit asked with a loud and questioning voice.

“Awww how sweet. If you insist dear. I’ll take one with two creams and one sugar” Bayonetta said as she entered her room. She smiled at how giving Pit was, and it almost made her feel bad for what she was going to do next. Almost being the keyword.

Pit arrived in her room 5 minutes later, opening the door to find Bayonetta closing the blinds on the windows and adjusting something that looked like a jar of…….red Unicorn horns? He glanced to the bed and saw that Bayonetta’s four sword set Rakshasa were hanging above the headboard. Pit’s eyes lingered on them for a second. He could feel the demon trapped within the swords emit a dark energy. Pit remembered dueling Bayonetta once where she took out those four swords and trounced pit as he tried to match her with his detachable bow. Every cut she made on him felt dark and powerful, as if it ate at his holy essence as an angel. 

Pit shuddered for a moment before handing the popcorn to Bayonetta before asking

“Hey, where are we going to watch the movie?” there was no couch present in the room, just a bed, a few drawers, a walk-in closet and desk with a chair with a bookcase above it sporting a lot of Bayonetta's possessions. The bed faced the T.v but the desk did not.

 

Bayonetta smiled sweetly as she said

”Why on the bed, of course, ~” Bayonetta had to suppress a laugh as pit became a little flustered, sporting a moderate blush on his features. Pit had never watched a movie with someone on the same bed, and never with a woman. And NEVER with someone soooo...physically appealing as Bayonetta. Pit realized that he just admitted to himself that he found his friend really attractive which flustered him even further. His blush burned even brighter and his wings clammed up from embarrassment

 

Bayonetta, however, had absolutely zero qualms about sharing her bed, and promptly sat down the on the bed, leaning on the headboard with one leg over the other before smirking and saying “You're not just going to stand there, are you~”. She patted on a spot next to her with elegance yet a sense of commandment. Pit followed orders and sat down beside her before she pulled the blanket on both of them. She smiled when she saw pit take in a deep breath. 

 

Pit found this whole ordeal awkward. It’s not like he minded Bayonetta’s company, it’s just that he never really shared a bed before, and he never really got this intimate with someone. Bayonetta’s laid-back attitude didn’t help either.

Flicking on the T.V, Bayonetta sifted through all the available movies Smash had to offer. Each smasher had at least one movie about them, and hundreds more were about other people who never got into the tournament. Others were fiction, and some were horror and comedy. 

 

“So my dear, what would you like to watch~? Bayonetta said as she promptly clapped her hands once, dimming the lights of her room. 

“Uhhhhh,, how abouuutt….. OH, I know!” Pit exclaimed with a cheery tone and Bayonetta swore she could feel his cheeriness radiate off him into her.

“We could watch Your first movie. Bayonetta: Bloody fate is what it’s called, Right?” Pit inquired happily

Bayonetta, on the other hand, looked a little sad by his suggestion. She knew the movie would be about her life, which isn't really something she wanted to look back on. It would definitely be a tragic movie, and she didn’t want to relive seeing her mother die, or her father sacrifice himself and seal Aesir away in him. 

“Well, I’d much rather watch your movie dear. I think it’s called Kid Icarus uprising if I remember” Bayonetta said hoping pit would agree on the movie. 

 

“Well if that’s what you want then sure!” Pit replied cheerfully. Bayonetta was eternally grateful for Pit’s kindness and generosity. Perhaps she wouldn’t torment him. Although maybe just a little fun for good measure. But she had to make sure she didn’t overstep her boundaries and ruin their relationship. She was hoping to up her shenanigans during a sex scene but Since this was a movie about pit she knew full well such a scene would not exist. 

 

The movie started playing and Pit pointed out our details and filled her in on inside jokes and quips. They laughed at certain things and a few times Bayonetta defended pit when Palutena in the movie would pick on pit, and that made him feel nice. 

 

But then a piece of dialogue between pit and Palutena played that Pit remembered vividly and did not want Bayonetta to see. But Pit had no way of stopping the scene from playing.

 

“I’m sensing treasure somewhere to your left” Palutena said to pit through her telepathy in the movie.

“How do you know that” Movie pit replied with that confused and curious expression he always wore which Bayonetta found adorable.

“From the heavens, I can see through your laurel crown to divine your surroundings.” Movie Palutena said. Bayonetta smirked as she wondered if pit would fall for this obvious ploy. She had to give credit to Palutena, she enjoyed a good jest like this.

“Really, that's amazing!” movie Pit exclaimed with wonder and shock as he marveled in movie Palutena’s seeming wisdom. “Predictable” Bayonetta thought as she smirked. “Still cute though,” She thought.

“And that's not all I can see, pit. I can also see what's in your heart.”

Bayonetta had to fight the urge to burst out laughing. She new Pit would buy into this and this ploy single-handedly brought Palutena up to Bayonetta’s top 15 most loved smashers.

“Oh…..Heh heh…….That’s really…….something” Movie pit replied as he put a hand behind his neck with a look of embarrassment and fear. Bayonetta found this hilarious and glanced over to pit.

 

Pit saw this and looked positively mortified like he was about to die. Bayonetta soon found out why.

 

“So you’d better not be thinking about anything………..Naughty” Bayonetta seriously could not take this. This was too good. Palutena moved up to top 10 after that. But what Pit said next surprised her. 

 

“What?! H-How did you-?!”

“Just kidding. seriously, reading hearts through laurel crowns?”

“I Know…..I was…... also kidding”

“Sure you were”

 

Bayonetta was a little shocked by this revelation. Pit had a naughty side?? She somehow found that even cuter, and saw this as a perfect opportunity.

 

Pit looked as if though trying to form an explanation to rationalize the scene that just played but was failing miserably. He was giving Bayonetta a serious side eye with pure terror held within.

 

“Ohh myyy~,” Bayonetta said seductively, scooting over a little closer to pit. She leaned forward slightly before saying. “Have you been naughty?~” Bayonetta purred as she placed a hand gently and succulently on his arm. She could feel pit go completely rigid, and saw his wings seize up. He made the same face he made in the movie which she found hilarious. Pit looked as though he was trying to formulate a cohesive thought but just could not find his mind at all.

 

“Uhhhhmm….Ba-Bayonetta” Pit replied innocently and awkwardly. This only fueled her further

 

“You haven’t been Keeping secrets from mummy now, have you~?” Bayonetta whispered the last part in his ear, her breath tickling his ear, sending shivers and waves of heat down his whole body. He clammed up in shock, his face the deepest shade of scarlet Bayonetta has ever seen.

“Perhaps I ought to…...Punish you? Bayonetta said as she licked her lips and trailed a hand slowly down her body as she leaned in even closer to pit. Her other hand trailed from his arm to his shoulder and slowly moving to his chest.

As Bayonetta's hand trailed his upper body, he felt heat left in its wake. He felt as though his chest would implode from constricting so much. His mouth was very dry, and his mind was washed away by her advance. He didn’t know how to think, how to do anything. He was so flustered and so entranced at the same time.

He let out a very shaky breath, and he looked up at Bayonetta's face. He gave her a look of confusion, despair, embarrassment, endearment, and warmth all in one. He was definitely flustered by her actions, but her touch. Her touch calmed him, it mellowed him. It grounded him and made him feel a sensation of enlightenment that felt so right and so very wrong. 

 

Bayonetta wanted to continue and torture him, but she found herself lost in his eyes. She stopped being so seductive and began to continue to touch him in a manner she used to touch little Cereza. A touch that had love in it, but this time it was different somehow. Her eyes softened, and this dazed pit. Moments ago, he was deeply aroused and ashamed for it. He was embarrassed and his “naughty side” that he always hated and forced down was being pulled forward. But mere seconds later, Bayonetta does a 180 and starts to put more feeling, more love into her touch. And her eyes, they conveyed something that made his heart swell. He was pulled into a sense of serenity and bliss. He felt warmer than the sun, but it was hot. Almost too hot. He didn’t know what to do, how to react. It was all so much, he was feeling so much. He could feel the moment reaching its climax, and he wasn’t ready. He was so lost, all of his senses were compromised and he didn’t know what he was feeling. He croaked out a quiet “Ce-Cereza?”

 

Bayonetta froze at her name. It made her feel something she could not place. Something that made her heart swell. She did not know what was going on, but it had to end. She plastered on her sexy face again and began to caress pit with a sense of lust. She needed to cover up what happened because she had no idea what it was.

“Perhaps little icarus and can show me his naughty thoughts” Bayonetta was finding it extremely hard to focus on staying in her lust filled persona. 

“Pl-Please, Ba-Bayonetta,” Pit couldn’t form complete sentences, but she knew he was asking her to stop. She did as requested and slowly pulled back. She slapped him lightly on the shoulder before saying “My my, how easily flustered you are. Perhaps Palutena was on to something,hmm~.” Bayonetta was always good at controlling her emotions and what she presented on the outside. She kept up this facade to ensure a sense of normalcy.

 

“Come now dear, it was only some teasing. Let's go back to the movie”

 

And with that, the two watched the rest of the movie together. After that ordeal, Bayonetta was able to steer the mood into more familiar terms, and she ended up making pit laugh a bit and also seem to comfort him as he watched some of his more sad adventures.

Pit enjoyed Bayonetta’s company throughout the rest of the movie. He liked her witty comments and observations, and she was very comforting. He felt at peace with her, and she helped him be more confident. But he still felt a sense of warmth from the previous ordeal. What it was he could not tell. But he thinks he might just miss it. 

He wondered ff she felt it too. He doubted it.

 

Little did he know that….

 

 

 

 

 

That was the warmest she’s felt in centuries.


	4. Lets Dance Boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving at the smash realm and getting a good nights rest, The first day of smashing is here. everyone is going ti get a chance to test each other's metal and test each other's power. Naturally, Pit is exciting to start fighting 
> 
> Until he's informed that his opponent is Bayonetta.

The next day was one that some loathed, while others celebrated. The day after everyone enters the smash mansion is the day everyone's strength testing begins. Everyone gets to have some sparring matches with the other fighters at different points of the day with different settings and such. These matches could be watched by the other smasher if they so chose, but it was not required to watch. Of course, nearly everyone watched anyway as it was an exciting ordeal. 

This day was more to establish each fighters general fighting prowess and level so that more fair matches could be made in the future. For example, when Bayonetta entered in the last tournament, she had to do a few sparring matches with various other smashers (all of whom she beat, some with more ease than others) and then her level of strength was accounted for in the coming matches. From there, she ended up mostly ever fighting the top smashers and rarely fought anyone of a lower caliber. 

 

No one really knew who would fight who and when, but each fighter would be called down and have 10 minutes to get ready before a fight. Pit woke up with glee and sheer excitement for the day ahead. Usually, he was one to sleep in long after what was deemed appropriate for the commander of the army for the Goddess of light. But today he got up bright and early. He practically burst through his door and into the kitchen screaming in a cheerful tone “It’s here it’s here it’s here it’s here IT’S HERE!” He was basically jumping with each word all the way over to the island of the kitchen, where Bayonetta sat crossed legged, quietly reading a book and sucking on a lollipop.

Pit absolutely loved this day. It was the first day of properly being in a smash tournament, and he always loved being reminded at all the different fighters abilities and skills. He always loved watching Zelda calmly command the magics of her world to dazzle her opponents, or how Lucina fought with a strong sense of leadership that showed in her awesome swordplay. Watching lady Palutena fight was always a favorite of his. He was so proud to call her his goddess. She had a strong air about her, and she always fought with assured confidence. She shone through the battlefield with a radiance fitting for a god, and her use of magic was something Pit always dreamed of having. Samus always put on a good display and pit would never in a million years forget the feeling he gets when watching Mario and Sonic go at it again. This day represented the start of all of that, and represented the start of his beloved journey of battles. 

 

So really, how could he not be happy? Pit didn’t even really register Bayonetta’s presence until she decided to glance up from her magazine and speak. 

“You certainly are quite excited dear. Why, you even got up at a respectable time!” 

Bayonetta said in mock shock as she flashed a cheeky grin at the angel. She was wearing her Umbran battle attire made through her magic and hair. Her short hair worked really well the outfit, and Pit always thought blue looked good on her. Of course, her other battle attire with long hair and red accents looked great on her as well. Really, everything she wore looked amazing when she put it on.

“I hear that's a very rare occasion if Palutena is to be believed~” With this, she closed her magazine and set it atop the countertop of the island.

“There’s no way I could sleep in on today of all days” Pit exclaimed with a cheerful smile that Bayonetta seemed to enjoy more every time she looked at it. Pit was just a bundle of sunshine and energy at the moment, and Bayonetta secretly adored his pure happiness. She remembered feeling that kind of happiness once. Once upon a time, when she was a small child. She felt it often then, Back when she could view the world as nothing more than her playground. She remembers feeling it whenever she used to play with Jeanne, or when she got the privilege of being let out of her cell for an hour to talk to her mother, which was a rare occasion. 

But over the many years that was her life, the hardships she faced had stripped that happiness away from her. She would later go on to replace that empty hole in her heart with the thrill of battle, which while fun, couldn’t truly compare to the happiness she lost. Would she have been like Pit had she been brought into a different life? Bayonetta mused over the possibility. 

Either way, seeing Pit always seemed to pull that happiness out of her. His happiness could travel to the depths of her soul and salvage some of that pure happiness and amplify it. She didn’t know how, but he always brought that out of her, and she could not get enough of it. 

 

“Well it’s good when you got up when you did my dear, I believe you are supposed to have a match within thirty minutes~”

 

Bayonetta smiled at the predictable outburst of joy that came from pit once she disclosed this piece of evidence. Pit gathered his weapons and was out the door at a speed which Bayonetta swore rivaled sonics, leaving a few feathers in his wake. 

 

Bayonetta was glad he was happy. In fact, it almost made her feel bad for being his opponent, something she notably left out of the conversation. 

 

Well, at least beating pit never gets old.

\--------------------------------------------

 

Pit was getting ready for his match, taking with him his trusty Palutena bow and an upperdash arm. His match was set to take place outside of Palutena’s temple, so he had home field advantage. 

But that didn’t mean a thing to his opponent.

 

“Of all the people I have to fight in m first sparring session. Bayonetta!! Really?!”  
Pit groaned as he cracked his neck side to side. He had yet to beat her once since she joined in the last tournament, and she was absolutely ruthless in the battlefield. 

Pit was currently alone in the men's change room, which allowed him some time to sulk before his battle. Pit was not a quitter and would fight with all he has, but Bayonetta was NOT someone he wanted to fight, at least not so soon. Why had she left out the fact that she had been his opponent? Maybe because she wanted to see his shocked expression as he entered the arena. 

“Well too bad for her, Peach already told me,” Pit thought darkly, although that explanation didn’t sit right in his head. Another thought came to mind. 

“Maybe she just wanted to keep you happy as long as possible. Maybe she was hoping to prolong your excitement” a voice ran through his head, and pit somehow couldn’t deny the idea. He didn’t know why, but something in his gut told him that’s what it was. And he was happy with that. Bayonetta could come off as a little cold and cruel, but he knew better. Inside she was a little softie. Of course, he could never say that to her, unless he wanted to be re-introduced to Madama Butterfly. But that didn’t change the truth.

 

The idea of Bayonetta looking out for his happiness and well being made him happy, and he set off to the arena with newfound happiness in him

 

“ I guess in the end, she did keep me happy” Pit thought cheerily.

 

Little did he know that he would feel anything other than happy once he met her on the battlefield

\------------------------------------------

 

This was bad. He knew it was bad, he knew it would be bad and he knows it is bad. But right now? Right now it is really bad. Pit spat out on the ground, hoping to spit out the taste of dark magic in his mouth as he dashed back, trying to put some distance between him and Bayonetta.

She granted him this distance but didn’t drop her battle stance.

“Sorry dear, but rules are rules~,” Bayonetta said mockingly as she twirled the gun in her left hand. 

“Since we have to fight, why don’t you keep showing me a good time. I absolutely adore your dance moves~” Bayonetta smiled with confidence and excitement. This Bayonetta was battle Bayonetta. Fueled by the adrenaline and rush of battle, she became a force to be reckoned with. However, the smile she gave wasn’t just one of battle lust. There was a small bit of reassurance there as if to offer some of her own courage to pit. Of course, this was deeply buried beneath the wickedness of the smile. The part of her smile that only came with the rush of battle. Pit took notice of its soft undertone and appreciated it. Of course, that didn’t make the wicked side of it any less terrifying. Bayonetta was fighting with all four of her “Love is blue” Guns, and each shot she landed burned both physically and spiritually. Every shot was laced with dark magic, and each time a bullet hit, a flurry of pain followed in its wake. Jeanne watched the fight with amusement, and also surprise. She could tell Bayonetta had taken a liking to pit. That made her happy, but also a little jealous. “Cereza needs more friends to lean on,” she thought in her head. If she was being honest, so did she.

“I’m happy she has others in her life, but if that motherfucker even begins to infringe on my status as being Cereza's best friend I will end him,” Jeanne thought vigorously

 

Pit rushed back at Bayonetta, using a flap from his wings to create a sudden burst of speed to try and catch her off guard. Unfortunately, being an experienced angel slayer meant she was all too used to this move, and she responded with ease and such a sense of familiarity that made it seem as of she was as used to fighting with this type of fighting style as she was using her legs to walk. It seemed as if there was no thought process in how to respond, just instantaneous instinct and muscle memory. As pit used the momentum to try and land a deep cut with his separated bow which he was currently using as a dual wielded sword. He twisted his body to the left and used the momentum and his body weight into a fully committed slash from his right hand.

Bayonetta kicked his hand gripping the sword with grace. As her foot collided with his hand, she shot three magically amped bullets right into his wrist from the gun on her heel. The force of her kick and the bullets caused his arm to fly back, taking him a few feet back as his hand let go of the sword in pain.

Before Pit could even regain his footing, Bayonetta was on him like Leopard on a gazelle. She landed a series of punches and kicks, each hit accompanied by 2-6 bullets, and ended with a jump roundhouse kick. Pit hissed in pain as he soared through the air from the impact, but Bayonetta wasn’t done yet.

She flipped her body mid-descent from the jump and landed on her hands, performing a perfect handstand before seamlessly firing a flurry of bullets from the guns on her heels mid handstand. Each shot was accompanied by a kick in the air for added force, which created a sort of bicycle motion as she alternated between each heel gunshot. 

Pit hadn’t even landed on the ground on the kick before the bullets hit, each one tearing at his holy soul, poisoning him with dark magic. He landed ungracefully on his back, the stinging of a thousand bullets present at all times. Pit did the first thing he thought of to make the pain stop and released his guardian orbitars, creating a force field shield to stop the bullets

Pit breathed heavily, needing a moment to recover from the pain. Bayonetta stopped firing and jumped in the air from the handstand to land on her feet. She knew that Pit guardian orbitars made him immobile and vulnerable, and she intended to capitalize on his mistake. She leapt forward towards him, passing through the shield made by the guardian orbitars using her bat within. 

Pit’s face widened in shock by the clever move, before being tackled to the ground by Bayonetta. He ended up on his back against the floor. The bricks of Palutena’s temple always emitted a sense of holy magic. It always felt like home, but right now it felt cold rigid, devoid of light. Bayonetta sat on top of his hips, straddling him as she set her left arm the left side of his face, while she pointed the gun in her right and right between his eyes. 

 

Bayonetta was ready to retract her right arm and commence her plan of smacking the shit out of him with her guns, but then she looked into his eyes, and as their eyes met, they both froze.

 

Pit stared deep into her eyes, they were excited, like a panther’s eyes right as they caught their prey. It was so elegant and powerful and dominating. She had that look in her eyes, the battle driven look. It was so confident and filled with poise yet so very vicious at the same time. Pit always admired her confidence, and he was seeing it up close right now. It was such a wonder to view, and he couldn't stop staring. She held herself up in such a way that even lady Palutena couldn’t and it was mesmerizing. In that moment, She was power, beauty, poise, elegance, wild, tame, controlling, and so much more. Her hips groin was touching his, and her touch sent that same warmth feeling through his body. “Just like yesterday,” He thought absentmindedly. The outside world had become a blur, almost non-existent to pit, this feeling of awe and warmth was overwhelming.

 

Pit’s eyes had widened in shock when she landed on him, and as she looked into his eyes, she got lost in them. He was so easy to read, always. He always expressed his emotions with pride and without fear. He was always radiating his feeling out. She could marvel in his pure emotion for hours. His eyes were so……...so innocent. They were expressive and honest and not afraid to convey exactly what Pit was feeling. Bayonetta often needed the thrill of battle to be able to fully express everything on her mind without hesitation, yet pit had no such need. His eyes were the sun, he was the sun, and Bayonetta just could not stop but bask in it. 

 

Her eyes softened, losing influence from the rush of battle. And then, just like that, Bayonetta left, and Cereza had taken her place. Cereza’s eyes were soft and loving. They held that same poise, but she opened up to her heart more. Pit loved the change in emotion just as much as the last. Both of them were staring, it must have been about 7 seconds of pure staring, frozen in place. But to them, it felt like an eternity.

 

But pit was so much more prone to letting his emotions take control over his actions. Bayonetta, however, was more in control of what she does. Just as quick as she came, Cereza left and Bayonetta replaced her. Bayonetta knew she had to end this, lest she makes a scene. 

With her mind made up, she pulled back her right hand and prepared to continue her assault. Her eyes hardened and her battle self took form. Pit’s eyes widened at the sudden shift in tone. Right before Bayonetta finished the job her eyes softened for a second. They looked apologetic, almost whispering “I’m sorry” to pit. 

 

He understood the message, and with that Bayonetta slapped him silly with her guns, all the while continuing to straddle him. 

 

Needless to say, Bayonetta won that fight, but as they both walked off to their respective change rooms, one question rang through their minds.

 

 

“What’s happening to me”

 

 

“To us”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK. Back to deliver some more of this super underrated and underwritten ship. I'll try to include more characters later on, such as dark pit, Jeanne, Zelda and such. But for now, Bayonetta and pit need to establish that something is amiss between them. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also in my headcanon, Bayonetta would be amongst the strongest smashers, and while she didn't completely destroy pit in her fight, she soundly won.


	5. Angel Slayer Jeanne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Pit ends up in a sparring match against Jeanne. Viridi and Bayonetta place a bet on who they think the winner will be, and needless to say, Viridi is not happy with the results. Dark pit proceeds to be his usual self, and insults pit as well as brushes him off, as usual. However, Bayonetta doesn't appreciate how he treats Pit, and feels a little protective of Pit.

Pit walked back to the spectator's area, nursing a handful of bruises as he walked. He could feel each individual bullet wound as they all radiated a little bit of Bayonetta’s dark magic, much to Pit’s dismay. Each Bullet wound felt like it was poisoning him, and he couldn’t wait to get patched up by lady Palutena.

He walked over to Lady Palutena, who was talking with Viridi while dark pit just stood there, seemingly uninterested as always. As he reached them, he let out a small whimper as a spike of pain shot up through his leg.

“ ow ow ow ow ow” Pit whimpered as he pouted while grinding his teeth.

“Oh look who it is, if it isn’t Mr. Bullet sponge himself huh,” Viridi said with a snicker that she barely bothered to try hiding. 

“Oh haha, very funny Viridi” Pit said sarcastically as his pout grew even more intense. Pit folded his arms and his wings retreated, squeezing in on himself as if also pouting. 

“Not as funny as watching Bayonetta whoop your butt, that's for sure!” Viridi said with a laugh as she smacked Pit on the back with a force that didn’t match her appearance. This, in turn, caused pit even more pain, to which only fueled Viridi’s laughter.

“Awww poor pit, did Bayonetta give you a rough time?” Palutena said, half sarcastically and half serious. Pit was glad that she at least somewhat cared, and welcomed her reaction as a breath of fresh air from Viridi’s pestering. 

“That was torture!” Pit exclaimed with vigour. “ Why did my first match have to be against HER of all people.” Pit huffed before he went back to pouting.

 

“My my, it’s not very nice to talk about someone behind their back now is it little icarus~,” Bayonetta said in a sultry tone as she walked over to the group.

Pit whipped his head around in embarrassment, his face beet red. Bayonetta found him to be just as expressive as ever, and she once again enjoyed how open and easy going he was with showing how he was feeling, even if he sometimes desperately wanted to hide them. 

“And what’s this I've been hearing? I didn’t work you too hard, now did I?~” Bayonetta said in a mocking tone as she put the back of her hands to her hips, still gripping her guns.

“Oh Bayonetta, you gotta tell me. Is beating Pit into the ground like that as fun as it is to watch!?” Viridi exclaimed with a smile and a laugh. Bayonetta wanted to say no, she really did, but she was a terrible, terrible liar. That was a fact Jeanne constantly reminded her of, so she didn’t bother with trying.

Pit was looking expectantly at her, hoping she would take his side. She felt a little bad knowing she would betray him this way, but she couldn’t lie.

“It is quite fun, I grant you,” Bayonetta said with a cocky but somewhat guilty smirk. Pit looked defeated when she said this as the others laughed.

“Bayonetta, how could you!” Pit said with a defeated gasp, his head slumping down, and Bayonetta found this gesture to be very cute, if not a little saddening. 

“I believe this is your fifty-seventh loss to Bayonetta, Correct?” Palutena said with another laugh, clearly enjoying the current events.

Alright, alright! What is this, pick on Pit day!?” Pit exclaimed with an annoyed huff, pout mode in full effect once again.

“Silly Pit, you should know by now that every day is pick on Pit day!” Palutena said with an amused tone.

 

Pits pout increased tenfold, and Bayonetta couldn’t stop admiring how cute it was. She noticed that she was finding everything he does cute as of late, not that Bayonetta was complaining. But she enjoyed seeing him happy, so full of life. She didn’t like to see him genuinely sad or annoyed for too long. Maybe because she wanted him to have a better life than her, wanted to spare him the kinds of pain life can throw at you. She didn’t want to continue to see him in such a state, so she decided to intervene and stop this so-called “pick on Pit day”

 

“Come now dear, enough with that saddened look of yours. You put up a good fight, and I had a great time, be proud little Icarus” Bayonetta gave him a look that lifted his spirits. It almost looked like….pride? Pride as well as, unwavering confidence. Bayonetta seemed to know just how to make him feel better, and he was glad she was there. This was another example of her kindness seeping through, and Pit was glad she was showing it. She may deny it, but she was a really nice person deep down, and pit was touched that she extended that kindness to him.

An announcement halted everyone's conversations as all the speakers in the mansion delivered a message.

ATTENTION SMASHERS DARK PIT AND JEANNE UMBRA, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE CHANGEROOMS FOR A MATCH. THE ARENA IS REGNA FEROX’S COLISEUM. THE MATCH BEGINS 20 MINUTES!

The group turned to face Dark pit, and was greeted with an uninterested hmph, before a nonchalant. “already huh? Whatever, hope this fighter is at least somewhat capable” 

Bayonetta popped a lollipop in her mouth as she wore a smug and eager smirk before saying “I think you’ll find her more than capable, dear~”

Bayonetta had that look in her eye signifying that she knew something, and she was eager to see a certain set of events transpire. Dark pit shrugged before walking off to the changerooms.

“Jeanne Umbra huh,” Pit thought as his mind wandered. “Isn’t that the friend of Bayonetta that I met the other day?” Pit tried to recall who she was, but only partially remembered her. But that would soon change as she walked up to the group before speaking.

“It looks like I’ll be fighting another angel, I hope he lasts a little longer than the usual” Jeanne remarked with a cocky but interested tone, clearly speaking to Bayonetta.

“I'm sure you will find him very refreshing from the common rabble we’ve been seeing back home as of late,” Bayonetta said playfully.

“I do hope so, things have been getting far too quiet up north,” Jeanne said as she whipped some of her long, platinum hair back. She looked rather stylish in her red biker suite, and her hair was something Bayonetta always envied. 

“Good luck fighting Pittoo! I should warn you, he doesn’t get impressed easily” Pit said jokingly, more to make a jab at Dark Pit, which clearly worked as both Palutena and Viridi laughed. 

 

“first impressions are of importance, I suppose. I guess I’ll just have to make this impression last” Jeanne smiled devilishly as Bayonetta laughed before saying “Don’t hurt the poor angel too bad, dear.” 

“My my Cereza, have you gotten soft!?” Jeanne said teasingly before Bayonetta swiftly replied with “perish the thought, my dear. I just don't want to see this one too upset over seeing his friend hurt.” Bayonetta absentmindedly pointed over to pit with her gun. Pit knew that she was saying this nonchalantly as if it was no big deal, but if he thought about it, the significance of that statement was staggering. Bayonetta was genuinely looking out for his feelings, something which if he was being honest, he wasn’t used to from anyone really. 

 

“I can’t believe you’ve got a soft spot for an angel of all creatures” Jeanne scoffed with a smile, once again teasingly.

“She’s rather snappy today isn’t she,” Bayonetta thought. 

“I can’t help it if I find the little dear a tad cute.” Pit’s cheeks went aflame at this comment, to which everyone chuckled. 

“See? Adorable” Bayonetta said, motioning over to pit. This only fueled his blush, and Pit could feel his knees go weak from sheer embarrassment. 

“Well I better be off, I hope this angel proves a challenge,” Jeanne said before walking off, leaving the group to chat.

“That poor soul,” Bayonetta said with a something akin to empathy. “ He doesn’t stand a chance” 

“Hey! That's the head commander of my forces of Nature you're talking about! He’s got this in the bag. That Jeanne lady couldn’t touch him if she tried!” Viridi exclaimed with newfound vigour, clearly insulted by how dismissive Bayonetta was about Dark Pit. 

 

“Care to place on that, little goddess~?” Bayonetta said with confidence and a smug tone.

“LITTLE! WHY YOU---ARRGH. That's it, I bet 50000 smash coins on dark pit kicking that hags ass!” Viridi said, her anger piling up by the second. Pit thought it both funny and amazing how Bayonetta could so effortless dictate how a conversation goes. She knew what made people tick, and could get a rise out of anyone. Sometimes she reminded him of Robin, although Robin was just in another level when it came to tact in a conversation. 

 

“Deal~,” Bayonetta said simply. “I do hope you're accustomed to losing, little goddess.”

 

Palutena chuckled before saying “ I can’t wait to see this. The outcome should be quite interesting”

 

 

It most definitely was 

 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

A loud “BOOM” could be heard through the walls of the regna ferox colosseum as Jeanne launched a powerful wicked weave of Madama Styx’s fist. Waves of dark magic sent ripples through the air, charged with the arcane from the spell. The fist found its mark and slammed into Dark pit, Sending him flying into the wall. A dust cloud appeared from the impact, and Viridi could be seen pulling her hair out from the stands, along with a worried Pit, an amused Palutena and a smug Bayonetta. 

 

“NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!” Viridi was chanting furiously, yelling at Dark pit as if he could hear her. “ Get up you imbecile, I got money on you. Don’t you dare embarrass me and my army!” Viridi was waving a fist in the air, catching the attention of many. Bayonetta glanced at the onlookers and found Lucina and Robin sitting near each other, amused expressions on their faces as they watched Viridi from afar. 

Bayonetta smirked at the sight, making a mental note to talk to Lucina about her relationship with Robin by the end of the day. Her eye caught Lucina’s, and she flashed a knowing grin as she motioned her head over to Robin, causing Lucina to blush furiously. “Oh why not,” Bayonetta said resolutely in her head. “ it’s not like Jeanne has a chance of losing anyway” 

As if on cue, Bayonetta looked back to see Jeanne’s back turned to dark pit, who was on one knee, supporting his weight with his bow. Jeanne did a small and quick but illustrious dance as she loudly said “SOL PHECTAHE”. Jeanne put both her hands on her head before whipping her head back, moving her hips in a circular motion as a portal from Inferno opened, spewing out infernal bugs charging straight for Dark pit. 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE” Dark pit screamed as they got closer. “Wait no- ARGGHHHH WHAT THE HELLLL” Dark pit was engulfed in the infernal bugs, their fangs oozing poison as they swarmed him, tearing his flesh as he tried to outrun them. He killed a good portion of them with an attack from his electroshock arm which impressed Bayonetta, but the hordes numbers increased at a rapid rate, thanks to Jeanne’s superb summoning capabilities. 

 

Bayonetta walked over to Robin and Lucina, the latter of whom seemed to be looking anywhere but at Bayonetta, probably at an attempt to get Bayonetta to think she hadn’t seen her gesture. “Leave the tactics to Robin, dear~” Bayonetta thought with an internal chuckle. 

As she reached the pair, she noticed Robins expression. He seemed to be engulfed in the battle, studying both participants moves, seemingly fascinated with Jeanne in particular. He was scribbling notes in a book with, surprisingly, terrible handwriting.

 

“My my, what do we have here?~” Bayonetta’s voice seemed to break Robins intense studying session, and he looked up to meet Bayonetta’s gaze, while Lucina’s expression seemed to resemble an expression she might wear should Grima be revived. 

“Oh, why hello there Bayonetta. It’s good to see you again” Robin offered a smile, and Bayonetta was glad to see her good friend again. “Now for the probing,” Bayonetta thought. 

 

“Likewise dear. I do hope everything has gone well back in your world since we last talked? “

 

“Everything has been wonderful. We all are enjoying the well-earned peace in our world.” Robin said this with a smile, and Bayonetta was glad to see her friend was enjoying himself. Lucina and Robin had told her a lot about what happened in their world, so she thought he deserved the break, But his answer didn’t clue her in on if he and Lucina were together. Lucina’s reactions heavily suggested that she, in fact, did not confess. But Bayonetta just needed to be sure.

“Has anything noteworthy happened?” Bayonetta said, trying to sound like she didn’t have an ulterior motive. However, Bayonetta wasn’t perfect in her act, she was good, but Robin being the grand tactician he was, saw through her. 

 

“Not particularly, why do you ask?” Robin said in a tone that was suspicious, and he looked at her in a way that meant he watching her. “Shit,” Bayonetta thought. “He’s onto me. Smart as a whip, that one.”

 

“Oh no reason, just that some of the other smashers have had some interesting tales since we last spoke, and I was curious if you were the same” 

Lucina looked so stiff that the wind might just blow her over. Bayonetta had no intention of staying as she wanted to let the two lovebirds have their time together, even if both of them were as oblivious as can be. 

 

“Well, I best be off, do enjoy the show. Ta ta for now my dears~” Bayonetta could literally see the stress pour off of Lucina as she left, which made her smile. Bayonetta glanced back at the battle, and found that Dark Pit was doing surprisingly well, better then she had anticipated. 

 

Dark pit fired two dark arrows at Jeanne, and Jeanne tilted her body to dodge both, relishing in the feeling of the dark magic that whipped past her. Dark Pit was still hurting from the demonic bugs Jeanne summoned, and he didn’t want to give her time to summon any more abominations. He rushed up to her and dislocated his bow, swinging the now to swords at Jeanne in a flurry of attacks. Jeanne blocked and parried all of them with her guns, dodging the last swing from his right arm by sliding under it as if it was a limbo bar, before spinning around and delivering a kick to his side. Dark pit was sent flying through the air and landed somewhat gracefully on one knee. 

 

Bayonetta suddenly felt a strange magic in the air. Dark pit looked as though he was…….listening to someone. The magic seemed to flow to him but did not come from him. She traced the magic back to Palutena, who seemed to be focusing on something that she couldn’t place. The magic flowed to Pit and to Viridi as well, and Bayonetta was curious as to what was going on.

“Now hold on a moment,” Bayonetta thought as she began to understand what was going on. “How very cheeky,” Bayonetta thought before pouring some of her own magic into the flowing magic. She tried to intertwine them, and soon enough she got the magic to flow to her too. Next thing she knew, she could hear some familiar voices in her head.

 

“This woman is impossible to beat!” Dark pit’s voice rang in her head. 

“You can’t lose now! I have money on you!” Viridi yelled in her head. Bayonetta laughed and thought now would be a good time to let her presence be known.

“Yes, and I am quite eager to collect on our little wager” Bayonetta wasn’t too experienced in telepathy, but she was a prodigy Umbra so she Didn’t have too much difficulty.

“Bayonetta?! What the hell are you doing in here!” Viridi said with horror.

“Well, I just figured I’d drop by and see what the discussion was about. I hope you don’t mind, darling”

“Well I don’t know about you guys, but I’m fine with Bayonetta being here. But how did you manage to get in anyway?” Pit said with a thoughtful tone.

 

“Bayonetta IS one of the strongest Umbran witches in history, so I'm not surprised she could break into our little discussions,” Palutena said in a matter-of-factly tone.

 

“Wow Bayonetta, I didn’t know you were such a skilled magician,” Pit said with a sense of awe.

 

“Perhaps I didn’t make my magical skills clear enough on the battlefield. Don’t worry dear, I’ll be sure to show you just how good I am with magic the next time we do battle~” Bayonetta said with a devilish tone.

“Uhhhh No thank you! I like my soul how it is, thank you very much”. Pit said in a desperate and scared tone, and Bayonetta always adored how his voice cracked. 

“Hey Viridi, you want me to win right. Then why not actually HELP ME” Dark pit growled, and Bayonetta looked over at the Coliseum to see him get kicked square in the face by Jeanne, followed by two bullets from the gun on her heel the second her foot made contact. 

 

“You need outside help just because things are little tough? Have some pride!” Jeanne's voice cried out in her head before Jeanne slammed her foot down onto the ground. Madama Styx’s foot came crashing down onto Dark pit, Dark magic exploding from the portal Jeanne created to perform the wicked weave. 

 

“Oh, hello Jeanne, glad to see you could join us,” Palutena said cheerily. 

“Well, It seems I don’t have anything better to do,” Jeane said in a bored and mocking tone.

 

This infuriated Dark pit, so he quickly whipped out his staff and fired a strong dark magic blast from it. Jeanne activates Moth within, and Dark pit can feel the sensation of hundreds of moths zooming past him. Each one bringing with them racing winds that make his hair stand up. Before he can turn around, Jeanne grabs both his wings, one wing in each hand, before putting her foot on the center of his back in between each wing. She then starts pulling his wings while pushing down on his back with her foot.

 

“OW OW WHAT THE FUCK” Dark pit screamed in her mind. Jeanne was sincerely impressed that he managed to hold himself from saying that out loud, and still had enough concentration to get the message out to their telepathic call as to save him some dignity. 

“He’s good,” Jeanne thought. “Perhaps I underestimated him. Either way, I’m still going to break him”

 

“Ugghhhh you know we can hear you, right Jeanne?” Pit said 

 

“I’m well aware,” Jeanne said before firing multiple bullets from the heelgun that was pushing on his back. 

 

At this point, Bayonetta had made it back to their group and sat down right next to pit, who seemed extremely worried and sick.

“Bayonetta, look at what Jeanne’s doing to pitoo!” Pit cried frantically. “Please, you gotta stop her, I don’t want to see him hurt this bad!” Pit seemed to be genuinely scared and panicked, and Bayonetta sighed. Pit always kept everyone's well being in mind, and always wanted everyone to be happy. She wasn’t surprised by his reaction, and she didn’t like to upset him.

 

“Come now dear, Dark pit is fairing much better than most angels could ever dream of” As soon as those words left her mouth, Dark pit shouted in the telepathic call “SHE'S RIPPING OFF MY WINGS, HEEEEEELPPP”

“Alright now that was just poor timing” Palutena said cheerily at the two. 

Pit however, watched in horror, and Bayonetta winced. She knew that the wings of Angels were very sensitive, she could only imagine how Pit felt watching this happen. His wings started to retract and he subconsciously started caressing them, and that just about did it for Bayonetta. 

 

“Jeanne, would you be so kind as to hurry up.” Bayonetta said in a “please fuck off” kind of voice, and Jeanne knew that voice all too well. It was commanding, and Jeanne really didn’t feel like messing with her best friend.

 

“Ughh, fine” Jeanne let go of dark pit swings momentarily she turned around to spare a quick glance up towards Bayonetta. Dark pit seized the moment of distraction to counter-attack, seething with anger. 

“PAYBACK TIME” Dark Pit roared as he spun around and slammed Jeanne with his electroshock arm. Jeanne could feel the electricity jump from the weapon and into her body. It burned, and her senses blurred, coupled with the force of Dark pit pouring all his might into the attack. 

Jeanne had seen the attack coming. As an Umbra, her senses were heightened beyond belief. She felt the sudden rush of wind behind her as Dark pit had gotten up for an attack, and she whipped her head around to see it coming, but the look in his face halted her. It was strong, commanding, and filled with rage. He had a sense of pride within him, and it reminded her so much of herself. That moment of hesitation allowed the hit to land, which sent Jeanne flying. She slammed into the wall, a huge dust cloud forming. 

..

......

................

 

“Holy shit, he ACTUALLY DID IT” Viridi exclaimed with glee. Palutena looked shocked, Viridi was jumping for joy and Pit looked relieved. Dark pit looked tired beyond belief and Bayonetta was……...awfully calm about the situation. 

“HA, looks like I win our little bet” Viridi said with a smug look, and Bayonetta smirked devilishly. 

 

“That poor dear has made the worst mistake of his life.” Bayonetta said darkly. “Pit avert your eyes, now” Bayonetta commanded

 

“Wah?” was all bit got out before a surge of magic exploded from where Jeanne had hit the wall, blowing all the dust away.

“ YOU DARE ATTACK WHILE I'M DISTRACTED!! YOU FOOLISH, WORTHLESS ANGEL. I’L MAKE YOU SUFFER IN THIS LIFE AND THE NEXT!” Jeanne roared, before doing a quick dance and shouting 

 

“PDREEEEEE BAAARMAAAAA” Jeanne’s hair shot up into the air, before it came crashing down, opening a portal to inferno. Dark red magic surged all around her, and out of the portal came the full body of Madama Styx. Dark Pit took one look at the demoness and said “OH SHIT” Before getting immediately stomped into oblivion. 

 

The match ended with Jeanne winning convincingly, and both fighters walked back to the group. Dark pit was basically limping back, while Jeanne was casually walking, doing her makeup as she strolled. 

 

“Are you alright pittoo!?” Pit said frantically, looking at his dark counterpart head to toe.

“The fuck does it look like?!” dark pit shot back, venom in his voice, and Bayonetta suddenly felt extremely protective. Here Pit was all concerned over his well being, and he treats him like this?! Bayonetta didn’t like that at all. Pit was extremely caring, and it was admittedly very sweet seeing how concerned he was for Dark Pit, and yet all he was met with was an attitude. 

 

“Come now, Pit dear was absolutely beside himself, fretting over your well being, If anything I believe some gratitude is in order,” Bayonetta said to dark pit.

“Whatever, I can handle myself, I don’t need some overly cheery goody two shoes watching over me” Dark pit spat, and this set off something deep within Bayonetta. She saw how Pit looked a little hurt by this remark, and that pushed her over the edge. 

 

Bayonetta looked Dark pit straight in the eye with a look she hadn’t given in a long time. Pit had never seen this look, It was venomous and angry, full of emotion. Jeanne however, did know this look. She had been on the receiving end of it when she was forced to fight Bayonetta due to mind control. She also had looked at Aesir with those eyes, as well as her father when he was corrupted.

 

The grip on her gun tightened, and she pointed her gun right under his chin roughly. 

 

“Now listen here and listen close dear, because I loathe repeating myself. Either you cut that stupid attitude out or you’ll wish Jeanne was the worst thing you’ve ever faced. Got it?!” Bayonetta stared him dead in the eyes, the venom in her voice was palpable. Dark pit’s attitude melted off of him from the horror. Bayonetta was considered scary in a fight, but this, This was something more. Something even more dangerous. He nodded silently, and Pit looked shocked. 

 

“Good” Bayonetta’s voice and whole demeanor shifted back to its normal state, and she turned to see Viridi, smug expression in full effect.

 

“I'll drop by to collect my earnings within the next 24 hours dear,” she said to Viridi, relishing in her look of despair. The group had gone their separate ways moments after, Pit set off to find something to eat with Palutena, while Virid took dark pit to scold him for the embarrassing show. Jeanne took it upon herself to meet some other new smashers, and Bayonetta set off to find Lucina.

 

Pit had just one thing on his mind though. Bayonetta had defended him, and with such emotion too. She seemed really care for Pit, and he was almost relieved to see her show just how much she really cared for him. The fact of the matter was, she did that for him because she cared for him.

 

“I can’t believe she actually did that”.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"For me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, so I gotta set some things straight because these power levels are a bitch. To start off, Jeanne and Bayo and nerfed in my story from Cannon. Canonically, they can use With time whenever the fuck they want and for long periods of time with zero drawbacks. They also seem to never get tired, and they also seem to be able to summon demons endlessly without issue. 
> 
> So in my story, their witch time worked like Ht's time skip in Dragon ball super. They can slow down time for a very short period on command like 1 second, but because they move so insanely fast that slowing time down for whole second grants them loads of time to fire off attacks. But using witch time also costs a lot of magic which they have a lot of, but not an endless amount. Wicked weaves and summons also cost magic, so they have a resource and can get fatigued in my story if they spam magic. 
> 
> I
> 
>  
> 
> If they dodge at the last second, the cost of magic it takes to cast witch time is greatly reduced, this also happens with bat/moth within. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and they have a wonder woman weakness that will be revealed later, but even with all these nerfs, they are still strong as fuck. Like seriously, take what just happened to dark pit. He got stomped on repeatedly by a fully summoned madama Styx. A fully summoned madama Styx has had a stomping session on an angel before, the game says she does 1600 gigatons worth of force by stomping on this angel. 
> 
> The strongest nuke in the world puts out 50 megatons, while madama Styx puts out 1600000 megatonnes. Madama Styx just hit dark pit with a force 32000 times greater than the worlds strongest nuke. So you see now why I have to limit bayo and Jeanne’s magic as to not allow them to endlessly summon these abominations.  
> (and some people think Dante would beat bayonetta. HA!. That one gets me every time) 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not trying to make every character perfectly power balanced or anything, but I am trying to kinda keep some semblance of power scaling in mind. What I mean by that is you aren't going see Isabelle hold her own against Pit or bayo. Hell, you probably won't see Isabelle in this story period.
> 
> some people are buffed a lot like the fire emblem heroes, and some are nerfed to hell and back like Kirby.
> 
>  
> 
> also, expect angst later on and a deeper look into Bayo's personality as hardcore Bayo fans will know, Bayo actually does have a sensitive and soft side, and she has some shit to deal with from her past. She's actually a pretty deep character, and I'll try to make that known. 
> 
> I know a lot more about Bayonetta than I do pit, but I still get Pit as a character, at least I hope I do. Maybe I don’t, in which case, go tell me in the comments! 
> 
> Until next time!


	6. Growing soft?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayonetta decides that Lucina needs a good pep talk, otherwise she might just tell Robin how Lucina feels herself. Afterwards, she relaxes with Jeanne at the beach in the moonlight, before coming home to a humorous scene.

It took Bayonetta roughly twenty minutes before she was able to find Lucina. Bayonetta found her talking with Robin and her father, Chrom. Bayonetta hadn’t really introduced herself to him yet, and she was more interested in getting Lucina alone. Of course, that would be easier said than done, as Bayonetta had a sneaking suspicion that pulling Lucina away from her father would prove a daunting task. Either way, Bayonetta wanted to have some fun, so she decided to go with the flow. The three were talking in the center of the smash Botanical gardens at the giant fountain. The fountain was spewing crystal blue water and created a nice water vapour hue which mixed nicely with the bright summer day. 

Walking up to the group, Bayonetta sized chrom up and saw that his Brand of the exalt was much more visible than Lucina’s. Bayonetta appeared at the group before speaking. 

“This must be the legendary Chrom I have heard oh so much about” Bayonetta flashed a cheeky grin before executing a polite bow. Chrom looked at her with amusement when Bayonetta gave Lucina a look, clearly understanding how Lucina looked up to him. 

“All good I hope,” Chrom said with a genuine smile. “And you must be Bayonetta?” Chrom said thoughtfully, and Bayonetta quirked an eyebrow.

“I wasn’t aware you were a fortune teller and a king,” Bayonetta said as she smiled at him

“I am nothing of the sort” Chrom laughed a little. “Lucina and Robin have just told me a lot about you,” Bayonetta thought about that statement for a bit. Lucina and Robin must have talked about her a lot for Chrom to be able to guess who she was based just on her appearance.

Chrom continued with a smile “All good things of course” 

The two shook hands, and both parties could tell that each other had seen many battles. Chrom’s shake was strong and firm, and Bayonetta’s was dainty yet commanding and hiding a sense of power, like a cougar ready to pounce should the moment arise. Chrom respected Bayonetta’s power at that moment and could tell that she was as strong as Lucina made her out to be. 

“I’m so glad you finally joined the fight Chrom dear, Lucina has been absolutely beside herself, wishing to show you everything. I honestly don’t know what you did to make the girl love you so, but...good job.” Bayonetta smiled and shot Lucina another look, causing Lucina to go beat red. 

 

“Is that so?” Chrom said suspiciously with a joking voice. 

 

“Believe me, it is,” Robin said with a smirk.

 

“Robin! You're supposed to be on my side” Lucina cried with a scarlet face

“Hey, I've always been consistent on where my allegiance lies.” Robin put a hand on Chrom’s shoulder and smiled. “With chrom, of course!”

“Ouch,” Bayonetta thought in her head. “Definitely not what a lovesick princess needs to hear” Bayonetta decided that perhaps she should take Lucina’s side, just to even the odds and perhaps make Lucina forget about what Robin just said. She couldn’t blame the man, he had no idea how Lucina felt towards him, which in all honesty was surprising. How did a master tactician who had limitless tact and smarts be so utterly oblivious to Lucina’s feelings? Bayonetta just had to assume that all men were hopeless when it came to romance and continue.

“Well, it’s too bad you weren’t able to come earlier. I think you’ll find that Lucina is quite the fighter here.” Lucina smiled at the compliment but flushed even further.

“Heh, I had no doubts about that!” Chrom smiled a great smile filled with pride. 

“I suppose you two have just been showing Chrom around?” Bayonetta said as she looked towards Robin and Lucina. 

“That we have. We still have some more people to meet and sights to see” Robin said, smiling. 

Bayonetta clearly saw what Robin was doing. He threw some bait out for her to take. A signal to her to let her know that the conversation can end now. All she had to do was take it and she could easily leave them be. But she had a goal, and she was going to reach it.

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t want to keep you. But I have been ever curious about how you have been since we last spoke. After all the stories I have heard about all of your journeys, I don't suppose you can blame me for…...worrying.”

“If Lucina and Robin have told what I think they have, then I’d be more surprised if you didn’t worry a little” Chrom said jokingly with a laugh. 

“Perhaps I could keep Lucina, while you two go one ahead. I believe we could use a…...how do you say…..a girl talk” Bayonetta side eyed Lucina for a second, and Lucina could tell where this was going. Robin looked suspicious, but quelled that emotion down and said in a neutral tone “I have no objections, what about you two” 

‘Well, I don't want to keep you from your friends Lucina, so go on ahead” Chrom said, and this sentence earned him brownie points with Bayonetta. He seemed like a very loving and caring Father, and she was happy about that.

“Alright” Lucina replied simply, and with that, Chrom and Robin left, leaving the two alone in the gardens. 

“Sooo. You uh….wanted to speak with me” Lucina tried to feign innocence and seem oblivious, which she was failing at.

“You can quit the act dear~, you know what I wish to speak about,” Bayonetta said amusingly. Lucina sighed and said “very well”

Bayonetta thought now was as good as ever. “You haven’t told him, have you?” Bayonetta said more as a statement of fact than a question. Lucina looked like she was a child admitting she did something wrong.

“Yes,” She said, shame-ridden. 

“Now why on Earth is that?” Bayonetta said as she adjusted her glasses. 

“Well...I...I couldn’t. Not with Father there. It would have been….so awkward.”

“In case you haven’t noticed dear, your father is here too,” Bayonetta said as she popped a green lollipop in her mouth. Lucina clenched her fists.

‘I know that NOW, but I didn’t know that he would be joining us until two weeks before we had to leave.” Lucina said with despair, and Bayonetta felt bad.

 

“Lucina dear” Bayonetta started, donning a soft tone as her maternal instincts kicked in. “Do you love him?”

“Yes,” Lucina said without hesitation. “Of that I am certain. I have loved him for years now, and it has never waned, never faltered, and it never will!” Lucina clenched her fists tighter. 

 

“Are these feelings strong” Bayonetta asked

“They are stronger then what I had thought possible” Lucina looked like she was holding back emotions, raw, powerful emotions, and feelings that Bayonetta could tell she tried to keep hidden. 

“Then let them out before they burst out themselves” 

“It’s not that easy”

“Why?”

“Because I could lose what I have with him!” Lucina said with anger.”I could mess up our friendship, and I couldn’t live in a world where we aren’t at least friends. Not anymore” Lucina said. She started off angry, but by the end of her last sentence she ended up sounded defeated. 

“Be honest dear, do you think Robin would cut ties with you if you confessed?” Bayonetta knew the answer to this, she just needed to see if Lucina was willing to admit it.

 

“M-maybe” Lucina seemed to be trying to convince herself more than she was Bayonetta.

“Then perhaps you don’t know him as well as I thought you did” Lucina looked flabbergasted.

“Now let me try that again. Do you REALLY think that ROBIN would cut ties with you if you confessed”

“N-No” Lucina looked down in shame.

“Then perhaps this is less about losing him and more about losing hope”

Lucina sunk down further. Bayonetta placed a soft hand on her shoulder which made Lucina look up and catch Bayonetta’s eyes. 

“Lucina. I can’t stand to see you like this. He deserves to know, and you deserve to say it. And I deserve some rest from constantly worrying about you. I’m not saying you have to march right to him and confess this instant but….I’m telling you that you need to confirm with yourself that you are actually going to do it, and preferably sometime before you start sprouting grey hairs.” 

Lucina chuckled softly at that last bit and nodded her head.

“Alright, you win” Lucina smiled at her “You always do”

“On that, we couldn’t agree more,” Bayonetta said with a cheeky smile as they left the gardens together

 

\------------------------------------------

 

“So what your saying is, you’ve been playing matchmaker,” Jeanne said as she took a sip of wine, before leaning back into her reclining chair before staring off into the distance of the beach. 

“Perhaps” Bayonetta smiled

After speaking with Lucina, Bayonetta chatted with some other friends, before watching some matches. After that, she met with Jeanne and the two went to the beach. By the time they got there, the sun had long since set, and the moon was out in all its glory.

 

All Umbran witches loved the moon and the night. Bayonetta could feel the moons familiar dark, magical energy flow into her and touch her claimed soul. Its power ran through her veins and amplified her strength. As an Umbra, the moon offered a sensation that could rarely be emulated, so to Bayonetta and Jeanne, there was no better time to go out on the beach then at night.

The moonlight was reflecting elegantly off the water as they sat on the shore in their beach chairs, wine in toe. Umbran Witches could see clearly through the night, so Bayonetta could clearly see how Jeanne's platinum hair billowed in the wind, resembling the same sheen the moon gave off. Jeanne could see clear as day how Bayonetta smirked her playful grin that Jeanne knew all too well. She could see how the moon shined on Bayonetta, making her seem even more radiant.

Bayonetta took a sip of her wine. The wine bottle was floating above them with a purple hue, courtesy of Bayonetta’s magic. The floating bottle poured more wine as the two witches got a taste of the sea breeze.

“To add to that point, your the only reason why I have to share a living space with an Angel” Jeanne said accusingly as she twirled her wine glass absentmindedly. 

“A Luxurious, living space, I might add” Bayonetta added on as soon as Jeanne finished her sentence.

“Shared. With. an. ANGEL” Jeanne emphasized, and Bayonetta huffed. 

“For your information dear, he’s a DARK angel, as I am sure you’ve noticed,” Bayonetta said 

“That’s the one fact that's keeping me from beating you until you realize how stupid your actions were. Honestly, making me room with an ANGEL”

Bayonetta arced an eyebrow.

“That’s assuming you're able to beat me. If I recall, our last battle ended in MY victory” Bayonetta said teasingly but had a look in her eye that was wild.

“Is that a challenge?” Jeanne looked over at Bayonetta as she flared her magic. The air around them grew charged with dark energy protruding from Jeanne. 

“Merely a statement of fact, my dear. It wouldn’t do to destroy the smash realms beach. On your first day no less.” Bayonetta said as she took another sip of the dark red wine.

“I hope you know that I fully intend to even the scores,” Jeanne said as she stopped flaring her magical energy. 

“And I intend to widen the gap,” Bayonetta said simply. 

Jeanne smiled devilishly before replying

“An intention that will never come to fruition” 

Bayonetta hummed a response.

A few moments passed before Jeanne spoke again.

“I suppose you have gotten soft, Cereza, Making a friend with an angel” 

“He does have a name you know.”

“My, how protective. And his name isn’t exactly a graceful one” Jeanne smirked at Bayonetta 

“On that subject, you’ll hear no objections from me” Bayonetta laughed a little on the subject of Pit’s name.

 

“I never would have suspected that one of your best friends here would be the very species you slaughter without mercy” Jeanne downed an entire glass of wine at that.

“I can’t help it if I like the little angel”

“Perhaps you like him a little too much,” Jeanne said with thoughtfulness. Jeanne could tell her relationship with Pit was a strong one. Bayonetta’s eyes lit up slightly and softened wherever she spoke with or about the angel, and they carried a sense of warmth that she previously only shared with herself, her mother, and perhaps Luka once in a blue moon. 

“You said that about Luka too, and then he ended up helping me find the gates of hell. Really, he’s one of the reasons you are still here, among other things” As soon as those words left her mouth, Bayonetta wished she could take them back. She hated talking about how Jeanne nearly died, how she made it seem as if she saves her when really it was all her fault that Jeanne ended up like that.

“Touche,” Jeanne said simply.

Another moment of silence hit before Bayonetta spoke.

“So, how do you like this new realm? I hope you have found it to be as nice as I have” Bayonetta asked before sipping her wine some more.

“The fighters seem strong, which is good,” Jeanne remarked.

“That actually brings up a question that has been troubling me”

“Oh,” Jeanne said curiously. 

“How did your little roommate manage to hit you. Unless you are starting to lose your touch, my dear, you should have been able to dodge that in a multitude of ways” 

Jeanne sighed as a response. Bayonetta wasn’t wrong. By all means, Jeanne should have dodged or blocked that attack. She could have used moth within, or cast witch time and moved out of the way, or do a summon of a lesser demon to take the hit or move her out the way. Or she could have cast a spell that would have blocked the attack or used a wicked weave. She had options. Sure it was a surprise attack, but the attack wasn’t particularly fast, it was more geared towards power at the cost of speed. What’s worse is that Jeanne saw the attack coming, she knew it was coming and yet didn’t react even though she knew she could.

 

“I…..The angel...reminded me a bit of myself, I suppose” Jeanne admitted. 

Bayonetta looked suspicious. 

“Would you be so kind as to elaborate?”

“When I saw his face, it was filled with rage, for being thrashed so violently. I could tell he felt his dominance was being questioned, and he didn’t like that. He had pride and was very determined to see me defeated. I saw a lot of myself in him, and I paused for a moment. It wasn’t for long, but I got caught in my observation and before I knew it that motherfucker had launched me across the arena.”

 

Jeanne shrugged afterward. “I sure as hell made him pay, though,” Jeanne said, and Bayonetta chuckled

“Indeed,” Bayonetta said humorously.

Bayonetta hummed a little before closing her eyes, relishing in the sensation of the moons magic coursing through her and charging the air, mixed in with the salty sea breeze. These were the moments Bayonetta had dreamt of having all those years ago. In her cell, she’d dream of going wherever she pleased with Jeanne, doing things both grand and menial. That life of hers seems both eons in the past and just like yesterday at the same time. These days, she had taken her freedom for granted, but in her defence she deserved a luxurious life. She had been through quite enough. 

A small part of her believed that she didn’t actually deserve this happiness. Had she never been born, none of the horrors she prevented would have ever happened. Jeanne’s beloved clan would be alive and well. Jeanne would be leading it as she was meant to be. Her mother, Rosa, would still be alive and not suffering endlessly in inferno. Her father would still be with the lumen sages, and wouldn’t have had to deal with Aesir being trapped inside of him for 500 years like a poison.

Bayonetta didn’t want to dwell on these thoughts, not when it was but the second day of the new smash brothers fight club.

Bayonetta downed a glass of wine and talked with Jeanne for another hour or so before the two headed back to their apartment rooms. 

 

 

 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

When walking into her apartment, Bayonetta was initially greeted with food and crumbs all over the kitchen countertop, pillows strewn about in the family room, blankets everywhere and just an overall mess of her apartment. The second thing she was greeted by was a very worried Pit. 

“Bayonetta!” Pit half yelled with relief as is wings shot up.

“Where WERE you! It’s so late, I was starting to get worried” at the mention of pit’s worrying, his wings folded inwards a little, and his face drooped as his voice cracked. 

Pit’s words meant a lot to her. Pit actually cared enough to worry about her well being. Knowing how much he valued her made her feel warm inside. She knew Jeanne cared about her in the same way, but she didn’t express it as openly as Pit. She was touched really but also amused.

“Awww, Don't worry, I’m a big girl~. I can handle myself just fine dear~” Bayonetta said teasingly as she smirked at Pit, causing him to blush before saying quietly “Yeah I know….. I just……” Pit’s face grew redder and redder, and Bayonetta decided to end his suffering. 

“Besides dear, A lady like myself doesn't have to explain where life takes her to anyone” Bayonetta began walking around the apartment with poise.

 

“My my, what have we here? This place looks absolutely dreadful” Bayonetta said in a teasing voice.

 

Pit put his right hand behind his neck and smiled a little “Yeah...I uh...might have tried to cook.” 

“That explains the kitchen, but what about the rest of house?”

“Uhhhm,” Pit said nervously. “I was trying to find the remote to the t.v” Pit admitted, laughing slightly.

“So to find it you decided to throw everything inside across the room?” Bayonetta said accusingly but was fighting back a smirk.

“Hey, I’ll have you know that the remote was very hard to find” Pit huffed for a second, but caught a glimpse of Bayonetta’s grin and started to grind to, making Bayonetta smile, making him laugh. 

“Pray tell, why you were cooking when the mansion has a 24-hour buffet that accepts requests?” At this, Pit grew nervous again.

“Well, Shulk said he didn’t think I could cook, So I wanted to prove him wrong by trying to cook before make him something to win our bet” Pit had a fierce look of determination in his eyes, something that Bayonetta admired. He was dedicated, that was for sure, but his fierce look quickly diminished when Bayonetta replied with “well, I suppose it isn’t too far fetched to assume that Shulk will be the winner of this bet if your current performance is anything to go by” 

“Hey! This was my first time trying, so cut me some slack” Pit exclaimed. 

“Now now, no need to get worked up” After that, Pit’s stomach growled loudly, and Pit laughed a little.

“Please tell me you weren’t trying to make dinner for yourself,” Bayonetta asked

“I’m not a good liar,” Pit said as he looked down, and Bayonetta rolled her head and sighed. 

“So I suppose you haven’t eaten since lunch?” Pit innocently shook his head no, and Bayonetta couldn’t help but smile at him. She really had a hard time being any emotion other than happy when she was around him, which wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

“Alright then, I suppose I’ll just have to cook for you” At that Pit’s wings stretched out, and Pit quickly exclaimed. 

“No no, you don’t have to do that for me! I can go get some food from the buffet” 

‘Well I’m going to be cleaning a mess no matter what, so there’s no harm in adding a little more. Besides, who knows what trouble you might find yourself in if I let you go.” Bayonetta said with a smile, but that statement didn’t make Pit very happy. 

“Oh...I’m sorry Bayonetta, I didn’t mean to make extra work for you.” Pit’s wings drooped down and he looked very guilty and sad, and Bayonetta found it very sweet.

 

“I clean all the time for lady Palutena, so I can clean here too!” Pit said, and Bayonetta smiled once again.

 

“Alright, you can clean everywhere else while I cook.” Bayonetta flicked her wrist, and the T.V remote floated over to pit.

“Found it,” Bayonetta said simply with a wink.

“Wh-what?! Where was it!” 

 

“I think it would be much more fun to keep it a secret~” Pit groaned, and Bayonetta laughed. The two talked and enjoyed, and when Bayonetta was done, they ate her food which was nothing short of a feast. Pit exclaimed with vigour how much he loved her cooking, and Bayonetta enjoyed the fact that he liked how she cooked. 

Pit eventually went to bed, and Bayonetta found herself in a wonderful mood. She smiled to herself, knowing that it was Pit that made her feel so elated. She didn’t know why, but he just made her happy. 

Bayonetta didn’t know how, but the stupid angel actually made her look forward to living with him. 

‘Perhaps being with him won’t be too terrible.” Bayonetta said in her head. “If it’s anything like today, then….”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“It might just be wonderful”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew, that was harder to write then I thought. I had no Idea where I wanted the story to go for this chapter, so I put it off. But now it's done and I think it's satisfactory and so screw it. Also, I can't help but stress that if you have any criticisms or ideas PLEASE tell me, especially when it comes to writing the kid Icarus characters because I don't know them as well as I do the Bayonetta cast. 
> 
> Hope to see you all soon. Cheers!


	7. For her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayonetta finds herself actually enjoying living with Pit, which was startling, to say the least. Pit asks Bayonetta to watch his fight with Link, and Bayonetta decides that the idea could be fun. Viridi then starts to put Pit down in favour of Link, and Bayonetta wasn't having any of it. So they made another wager, double or nothing, and Bayonetta seemed oddly confident. Pit began to worry because he didn't want to let her down, but Pit finds encouragement from Bayonetta and vows to win, if not for him, then for her.

The idea of Bayonetta growing soft sounded as crazy as suggesting putting Kirby on a diet. The mere notion was blasphemous, which is what made Bayonetta’s current predicament all the more vexing. Five days, it had been five days since Bayonetta started rooming with Pit, and really, she should hate it. She should despise living with Pit. He constantly protruded angelic energy, was very messy, couldn’t cook, couldn’t clean (unless it was for Palutena), constantly lost everything in the house, was constantly being loud, the list just goes on and on. But somehow, by some miracle, Bayonetta didn’t seem to care. If she was being completely honest, she was absolutely loving living with Pit. She knew it made no sense, but she did. His messiness left her cleaning up after him, but she somehow wound up enjoying it. She enjoyed being able to ground herself to the present, and it made her feel useful, which she previously got in bulk whenever she was out saving hundreds of people from angels and occasionally the world, but she never got that feeling through menial tasks. Cleaning let her relax and allowed her mind to wander. She often chatted with Pit as she did it, sometimes following him around because she knew he’d make a mess as he went. 

Pit was constantly being called to sparring matches so that master hand could gauge everyone's power levels. Bayonetta hadn’t been called down since her fight with Pit, because if a fighters power ever needed to be compared with hers, Master hand would just have them fight Jeanne. That way, Jeanne could get familiar with more smashers and fill in Bayonetta’s spot as a power gauge. This, however, left Bayonetta with a good amount of free time, and she often spent in looking after Pit. since he was constantly being called to battle, Bayonetta would often prepare him small meals in advance, and bigger, heartier ones after. She could have just let him get food from the buffet, but she liked to cook for him. When she was small, the idea of cooking for someone was so foreign. She was always trapped in her cell, but her mother often explained how to make Umbran delicacies to her. She used to dream about one day making all those dishes for those she held dear. Making meals for pit let her get to embrace this secret childhood dream. Of course, she’d never tell pit this, and if he found out, she would send him straight to the boiler room of Inferno. Jeanne knew since she often cooked for her since they did live together before coming to smash. However, Jeanne never spoke of it, but Bayonetta knew that Jeanne knew her secret, and Jeanne knew that Bayonetta knew that Jeanne knew.

It also helped that Bayonetta’s cooking was indeed first class, and she may, or may not, have prepared specific meals for pit tailored to who he was fighting. When Pit fought a fire-based enemy, Bayonetta would always prepare a snack that incorporated Umbran ingredients that would ward off fire. When Pit had to fight someone with strong dark magic, Bayonetta would put plenty of anti-dark magic ingredients in his snack. 

Of course, Bayonetta hadn’t completely lost her sanity. She met up with Jenne every day at night, where they sat back and sipped wine on the beach throughout the night. The two didn’t ever need to sleep, due to them being Umbran witches. They thrived in the night, and never needed to sleep. Bayonetta herself hadn’t slept since her 500-year coma. Rodin had set up shop in smashville, where Bayonetta and Jeanne would often go to so they could relish in his masterful bartending skills. That is, of course, when Jeanne wasn’t constantly fighting in sparring matches. 

Bayonetta overall was enjoying herself, but she was itching for a fight. She needed a challenge or at least a good punching bag. She had half the mind to leave the smash realm for a day, march up to fimbulventr and the gates of paradise, enter Paradiso and slaughter some angels. Bayonetta didn’t want to watch any fights, because they just put her in a fighting mood, and that was a mood she didn’t need to be in. That was of, course, until pit had asked her to watch one of his matches. 

 

Bayonetta had been sitting in the family room of their apartment, legs crossed and sucking on a lollipop as she read up on Hylian lore. She had every intention of continuing her role as matchmaker, and her eyes were set on Link and Zelda. So she took it upon herself to learn about their world's history. But she was more interested in one era of their world's history in particular. The twilight era. The last time she spoke with Link or Zelda, it had been with their twilight era reincarnations. She knew them both well, and she wanted to see what had become of her friends, seeing as she would never see those two ever again, or at least, not in those forms.

 

She was deep into the lore of the twilight era when Pit had interrupted her thoughts.

“Hey Bayonetta, wanna watch my first match of the day!?” Pit had said hopefully and excitedly. Bayonetta lowered her book to see a very hopeful pit. His eyes were questioning and filled with anticipation. His wings were flapping slightly, giving off an air of restlessness as he fidgeted a little with his fingers. He bit his lip and was bouncing slightly. Bayonetta found the scene adorable, but couldn’t help herself. 

“Aww, does little Icarus want to show off how much of a strong man he’s turned into~?” Bayonetta cooed seductively, lowing her book slowly as it trailed her body. She leaned in a little closer to Pit, and he was trapped between Bayonetta and the sofa she was sitting on, as well as the coffee table behind him. Pit’s face reddened, but he tried to remain sensible, much to Bayonetta’s surprise.

“I was just hoping you could, I dunno….give me some pointers?” Pit said, face still a little red, but otherwise unfazed. 

“Awww, he’s learning,” Bayonetta said in her head. She was happy he was starting to get a better grip on his reactions, but him being harder to crack would only make the end result even sweeter. 

However, at this moment, Pit seemed very genuine and hopeful. She could see that this meant something to him, and she decided now was not the time. She still vowed to have a little fun with him later, but, as for right now, she would lay off.

 

“Well, I suppose I don’t seem to have anything better to do,” Bayonetta said, and Pit cheered in his head. On the outside, Pit’s face lit up and his wings rose up high with excitement, and his eyes conveyed pure joy. Bayonetta found herself once again absolutely loving his expressions, and she noticed just how common this feeling was. The thought actually perplexed her a little. She couldn’t remember ever experiencing this before, but she chose not to dwell on it. 

 

Pit himself was absolutely delighted with how things were turning out. Not only was he able to survive Bayonetta’s teasing with his pride intact, but he also got Bayonetta to come and watch his match. The idea of Bayonetta watching over him made him feel safe and warm. It also made him want to show her just how strong he was. He wanted to impress her. She was always this calm and in control, and powerful figure. He looked up to her, and he was inspired by her. He wanted to show her just how much he improved, since it was her that drove him to better himself. 

 

“Really!? That’s great!?” Pit exclaimed.

“Just make sure you put on a good show for me dear~,” Bayonetta said 

“I won’t disappoint you, I Promise!” Pit had a fiery look in his eyes. One of determination. His wings rose high and proud, and his face looked eager. More than anything else, Bayonetta was a friend, a very special friend. And he was glad to call her that. But calling her a friend didn’t seem right somehow, it felt, underwhelming. It felt as though it didn’t do how he felt about her justice. He would think more on this later, preferably after his fight.

“Pray tell who it is your fighting, dear~?” Bayonetta said. 

“I’m fighting Link in about an hour,” Pit said excitedly, and Bayonetta wondered if Pit still felt that same rivalry with Link. This was, of course, a new incarnation of him, but she wouldn’t be surprised if Pit still considered their rivalry valid. 

 

Bayonetta didn’t have to wait long to confirm her suspicions.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

The stage was green hill zone, and Bayonetta enjoyed looking at the lush green grass from high atop the stage in the stands. She was currently sitting with Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. Bayonetta was trying to get better acquainted with the latter, and there was no better way then over Princess peach’s stellar tea. They had idly chatted as they waited for the match to begin, and Bayonetta noticed how outgoing Daisy was. She supposed Daisy complemented Peach well, and Bayonetta found the pair to resemble her and Jeanne in some aspects.

Pit and Link appeared on stage, both stretching before the match. That was when Bayonetta could feel her magic begin to entwine with a few others, and before she knew it, she could once again hear some familiar voices in her head.

“It doesn’t matter which link I face, I still wanna beat him more than anyone!” Pit exclaimed in her head.

“Oh puh-leeaasseeee. You're still going on about that!” Viridi explained exasperatedly.

“When will you learn that you will never compare to someone as amazing Link,” Viridi said with a tone that sounded as if she was disappointed with Pit. 

“Hey, I’ll have you know I've beaten link quite a lot.” pit exclaimed with vigour and pride. Pit trying to act tough only made him seem even cuter, at least to Bayonetta anyways. 

“I mean, I never said miracles can’t happen,” Viridi said, and Pit huffed slightly.

“Besides, I'm pretty sure I remember your overall score being tipped in Links favour by quite a bit,” Viridi said teasingly.

“Well, that’s about to change!” Pit said with gusto. 

“Careful Pit, This version of Link might be even more dangerous than the previous link you’ve faced,” Palutena said with worry.

“How so?” Pit asked thoughtfully.

“Well, even though each incarnation of Link may not be able to consciously recall events from their past lives, they still do retain some instincts and skills from their past lives. Since this Link is a newer incarnation, that means his library of natural instincts from his previous lives has probably expanded” Palutena said in a matter-of-factly voice.

“Wait, so this Link can’t remember much of his old lives, but retains the benefits from his previous lives experience?” Pit said with jealousy.

“Exactly. It’s not as though each incarnations skills get directly transported, but some skills and instincts come easier for newer Links. Almost like a strange sense of deja vu” Palutena said.

 

“Yup, and Link has fought hundreds of different enemies over the course of all his incarnations, so that’s a lot more experience than you could ever dream of having. I mean seriously, what hasn’t Link fought?” Viridi says.

“Well I guess after this battle, we can add extremely handsome angels to his list of enemies he’s fought, eh? Pit said with a little pride.

“Pit, you're a long ways away from falling into that category” Viridi snorted, and Bayonetta found herself feeling a little defensive for Pit. 

“Hey!” Pit said, sounding hurt and angry.

“Sorry, but don’t shoot the messenger,” Viridi said with a laugh. 

“I can be handsome!” Pit said desperately. “Right lady Palutena?”

…………….

…………………………

 

……………………………………………………..

“Wellll, I mean,” Palutena said, clearly stalling. Bayonetta could practically feel Pit holding his breath.

“Ugh, come on Pit, you know I'm not a good liar,” Palutena exclaimed, and Pit groaned. 

“Well, I believe we won’t be able to add extremely handsome angels on that list just yet” Bayonetta said teasingly.

‘Aww, not you too Bayonetta” Bayonetta could hear in Pit’s voice that he was distraught, which made her plan even sweeter.

“I think a more appropriate category we could add after this battle would be extremely cute angels” Bayonetta stated, saying it more as a fact than an opinion.

“Yeah see, Bayonetta thinow…..wait WHAT!” Pit’s reaction was priceless. Bayonetta could tell he was a deep shade of red, both by his voice and his face.

 

“Y-y-you th-think I’m...c-cute?!” Pit said, almost choking on his words, and Viridi could be heard laughing hysterically. 

“Of course I do~. Why, your absolutely adorable, little icarus~” Bayonetta continued to tease, and Pit flushed even more. Viridi’s laugh only increased, and Pit struggled to form any words.

“Awww, it looks like you’ve got one fan Pit,” Palutena said with a chuckle.

Bayonetta liked teasing Pit, but this was a little different. This was teasing sure, but truth be told, she meant every word she was saying. She did find him extremely adorable, and she wanted to say the thought out loud, even if she had to disguise it a little. Saying it lifted a weight off her shoulders, like being able to finally tell someone a secret that you’ve been bursting to say. But through these words, Bayonetta was teasing Pit by insinuating that she found him attractive, which wasn’t really true. Right? As that thought crossed her mind, she felt a little sick. For some reason, saying that she didn’t find Pit attractive felt like she was lying to herself, it felt wrong to say it, to think it.

That thought was a scary one, and one Bayonetta decided she would promptly ignore.

 

“I suppose somebody had to take Pit’s side. Still, I’m looking forward to seeing Link fight again” Viridi said.

 

“I don’t think you’ll like the match as much once you see the victor dear.” Bayonetta said telepathically in a voice made specifically to rile Viridi up.

“Wait, you REALLY think Pit’s gonna win? Jeez Pit, what did ya do to get her on your side so much? I’m all for faith, but blind faith like this is just stupid faith” Viridi exclaimed.

“Said the goddess” Bayonetta replied simply.

“Hey, I have an Idea, if your soooooooo confident in Pit, why don’t you put your money where your mouth is. I still owe you from last time, so I say we do double or nothing” Viridi said excitedly.

 

“My my, you sure seem eager to line my pockets~, what ever did I do to get this lucky” Bayonetta purred.

 

“Oh yeah, you just wait, Link’s gonna crush Pit without breaking a sweat!” 

 

“Uhhh guys, don’t I have a say in this?” Pit said meekly.

 

“I suppose you do, but I don’t see why you wouldn’t want to make your good friend Bayonetta some more cash” Bayonetta shrugged before realising that this was a telepathic call, so the gesture had no effect. Her tone of voice was telling enough, so the point still got across.

“B-but what if I lose, I-I don’t wanna be responsible for you losing all that money!” Pit exclaimed with worry.

“Ha, see that? Even he doesn’t think he can win” Viridi said, laughing loudly.

“Come now Little Icarus, I have faith that you’ll win. You're strong, and there's no one I’d rather place my trust in than you, save for Jeanne”. Bayonetta’s words warmed Pit’s heart. She believed in him, she truly believed in him. It wasn’t pity belief, but true faith. He also got the deeper meaning. She trusted her friends, her close friends, and she was basically saying that he was among her top friends, and he was glad. He was glad because Bayonetta was at the top of his friendship list as well, and to see this feeling reciprocated made Pit want to win to show her that he appreciated her.

She was risking her own money, and a lot of it too, just to prove a point, just to back Pit up when no one else would. He wouldn’t let her down, he couldn’t.

 

“Thanks, Bayonetta, I won’t let you down, that’s an angel’s promise” Pit exclaimed with passion.

“Well, I don’t particularly like angels, so an angel promise doesn’t mean much to me. But if the promise is coming from you…..well then, I guess it has some meaning” Bayonetta said, and everyone laughed.

Suddenly, the announcer started to speak, and the match was ready to commence. Pit assumed a battle stance, eyes blazing with passion. He would not fail her, that was a promise he just could not break.

 

 

 

 

Not on his life

 

 

 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Pit could smell the scent of fresh cut grass, the air was laced with its scent as the cut grass billowed in the wind. The sun streaked down on him, and he could feel nature’s kiss. For a moment, he started to understand Viridi’s love for nature, but that was for but a moment, as a battle still raged on in the green hill zone, which was peaceful and quiet but a moment ago. 

Pit and Link had been fighting for roughly 10 full minutes, and neither side was willing to give an inch. Pit had seen what he believed to be all of Links gadgets by this point, although with Link, one could never truly tell when he ran out of new toys to play with. 

Link had hit Pit with his sword more than once and landed a boomerang hit aswell, coupled with a remote bomb. The damage was hefty, and Pit could feel his sides stinging from where the master sword had struck him, and his body was tense from the explosion. But Pit dished out what he took in. He had managed to strike link with his upperdash arm and he managed to land a light arrow on him. Both parties were tired, but neither would give in. 

Pit ran across the field, closing the distance with great speed as he used his wings to propel him forward. Even if he couldn’t fly, he could still gain some extra momentum by using them. Link seemed to predict this, however, and leaped forward, meeting Pit halfway. Pit readied himself to block a strike from Links sword, but was met with a shield bash instead. The shield bash was faster than Pit could have reacted to, seeing as he was expecting a sword swipe, so his face met with the ancient Hylian designs on Link’s shield.

 

“Gah!” Pit had been knocked back, and Link wasted no time jumping forward and crashing his sword onto Pit. Pit swiftly raised his bow, not to block the attack, but to merely redirect it. With masterful timing, he managed to shift Link's sword and by extension, his body weight, and entire person, to his right side. Pit quickly kicked Links legs, sending him on his knees, and Pit disconnected his bows into two swords before making a cross slash at Link. 

Link, however, spun around on the ground and blocked the attack with his shield, before kicking Pit in the stomach. Pit could feel the air leave his lungs, and Link sprang off the ground in time to swing his sword with all his might horizontally. Pit tried to block it with both his swords, but the force sent him far back. He landed on his back, and he sucked in a breath so he could return air to his lungs. The air tasted like the grass, and his lungs were filled with Green Hill Zone. Before Pit knew it, a bomb was kicked at him like a soccer ball. Pit intercepted it by using his upperdash arm to send it back. But before the bomb could start to head towards Link, an arrow pierced it, shot by Link. The bomb exploded, and Pit could feel the ancient sheikah technology send shockwaves through his body.

He was sent soaring, and he hit a big boulder with his back extremely hard. He ended up passing through it and landed on his knees. 

Pit wiped his face, he could taste blood. He wanted to use some angelic magic to heal himself, but he knew it would leave him vulnerable. And Link, even if he wasn’t fast enough to close the distance, could probably think up 100 different ways to exploit the situation using a combination of his many tools. 

Pit could feel his world spin, as well as his mind, as he tried to think of a way to win.

He was exhausted. They had been trading blows for back to back with little rest, opting for swordplay most of the match. Being hit with that bomb point-blank left Pit tired. All he needed was 30 seconds and he could be back on his feet, but he didn’t have 30 seconds. 

 

Pit glanced up to the sky, and he could make out the stands, as well as all the people watching. But one person stood out, and that was Bayonetta. He caught her eye, and she…..smiled?

It was a warm but cocky smile. It was one that screamed so many things at him at once. She still believed, she still put her faith in him. Even now, at his weakest point, her faith in hin was unwavering. Her face spoke unspoken words to him, it spoke “You can do it. You will do it, just believe” 

She seemed totally confident in him, and she adjusted her glasses, before motioning at Link and making a face that said: “go get him”. 

 

Pit felt his determination rise up in his body. He could not fail her, he would not. She believed, she trusted him. She was confident in him. She had that same confidence about him winning as she did whenever she was sure she would win a match. In battle, she always displayed such confidence, as if victory was preordained. She wasn’t overly cocky about it, but rather just confident within herself. But now, she had that same look, that same confidence, but it was directed at him.

He could fail his rivalry, he could fail his pride. He could fail himself, but he would not fail her. He made a promise, and he would keep it. 

Pit charged forward with newfound speed, and Links face became one of shock. Pit fired light arrow after light arrow as he ran forwards. He could feel the magical energy start in his core, before moving to his arm and down into his hand, before merging with the magical bowstring and creating an arrow. The sensation burned but in a good way. It burned with power, with light energy, and with some other emotion, one Pit couldn’t place, couldn’t understand, but could tell it was more powerful than anything he had ever felt. Each arrow was charged with Magical energy, and their power resembled cannon balls of magic rather than arrows. The power in them was something Pit had never produced. Link blocked two with his shield, but the third set him off balance. He managed to sidestep one and roll out the way of another, arrows whizzing by him. After the roll, he did a seamless transition into throwing his boomerang. But before the boomerang could leave his hand, Pit was upon him. Eyes blazing, magic flowing, and battle focused, Pit felt alive, and he quickly punched link square in the face with his right hand, splitting his bow as he did it. Using his momentum, he performed a spinning kick which made link flip in the air. Pit then quickly used his upperdash arm to smash into Link, sending him flying. Pit could feel a satisfying crunch as Link failed to block it. Link soared through the air, and landed on the ground, rolling hard. Pit wasted no time and focused all his magic into his hands. 

 

He would not fail her, he could not fail her. He would never fail her, not on his life. 

His magic surged into his hands, and it felt wild. It felt wild and screamed with holy essence. For a moment, Pit felt like more than an angel. He felt like what he would assume it felt like to be a god. He felt like the god of light. His light focused, harnessed in front of him, and as he released it all, Pit roared. “MEGA LASER!!!!!!”

 

A beam shot out from Pit, and shockwaves of Magical energy could be felt. The air across green hill zone became charged with Light magic, and Bayonetta was reminded of the feeling of when her father had summoned an audito angel against her. Just as it had felt then, the air here felt holy, holy and pulsing with magic. The beam landed and created an explosion of pure light.

 

When the dust settled, Link could be seen on the ground, clothes tattered and unconscious. The announcer roared “PIT WINS!!” and everyone cheered. Well, everyone, save Zelda and Viridi, one of whom was worried sick, and the other furious.

 

“I-I win?” Pit said

 

“I WIN! ALRIGHT!” Pit exclaimed with glee, raising a fist into the air. The spell he had preformed was one Palutena had been trying to teach Pit for months. Palutena often used it, But Pit could never get his potent enough. And yet, in his first ever attempt of using it in battle, Pit performed it perfectly. Pit glanced up at Bayonetta and smiled.

“All thanks to her” Pit said tiredly 

 

 

Pit felt tired and exhausted, but overjoyed. He felt like he could do anything, nothing was out of reach. There was nothing he couldn’t do

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

So long as it was for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhhhhh, they are starting to notice!! but don't get your hopes up, confessions and such won't happen for a while longer, as there has to be some angst, more bonding, side stories and more characters introduced before that happens. I intend for both Robin and Lucina, as well as Link and Zelda, to get together before Bayonetta and Pit. Bayonetta also needs to bind with other smashers, same with Pit, and there needs to be more angst. Also, their needs to be more bonding moments, but the groundwork is formed. 
> 
> Once again, criticism is appreciated and encouraged, especially on my portrayal of the Kid Icarus cast. And hey, if ya like the story, plz tell me in the comments, because everytime I get a comment it warms my heart and renews my passion to write more. 
> 
> cheers!


	8. A witch, an Angel and an age old concept..........SHOPPING!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayonetta collects her money from Viridi, and realizes just how much money she made. Feeling a little bored, she decides to use this money for a little shopping. But there was no way she was going to carry everything herself, and she was grateful to pit for playing a part in her making all this money. and thus, a solution was formed.

Pit was exhausted but also elated at the same time. A light gloss of sweat covered his body, which shined in the sun of green hill zone. His scent was laced with the smell of the luscious green grass he fought on, and his outfit had some dirt on it, which gave his fragrance a very earthy smell. He felt both drained and amazing simultaneously, and he couldn’t really say he minded it all too much.

He made his way to the stands after the match, where he immediately found a proud looking Palutena, accompanied by a very smug Bayonetta and a crestfallen Viridi. 

“I can’t believe Pit beat LINK!” Viridi exclaimed, “JUST WHAT IS MY LUCK!” Viridi’s face was red, most likely because she was just now realising just how much money she lost to Bayonetta.

Speaking of Bayonetta, she was twirling her right gun absentmindedly as she sucked on a lollipop. She didn’t even try to hide her smug grin, instead, she flaunted it in all its glory.

 

“Perhaps you ought to stay away from gambling dear~.” Bayonetta said with an even more smug grin. 

“I second that,” Palutena said with amusement as she chuckled. Her staff was floating behind her, and her aura of light flickered a little as she laughed.

“You stay out of this!” Viridi seemed like she was ready to burst, and Pit was suddenly very grateful that she no longer had any more reset bombs to use.

Pit walked closer to the group and smiled brightly. His happiness seemed to be directed disproportionately towards Bayonetta, something she took note of.

 

“Hey, guys!” Pit said cheerfully and exasperatedly. 

“Oh look who it is! If it isn’t the angel that's made me go broke!” Pit hadn’t meant to laugh, really, he didn’t. But Bayonetta was giving him a look that showed her amusement, and seeing her smile made him smile. She then rolled her eyes elegantly and before Pit knew it, he was laughing.

“Why you little!” Viridi made her way to Pit, and Palutena was ready to halt Viridi, but Bayonetta did her job for her. Bayonetta extended her arm and shot out a bullet from her gun. The bullet was laced with dark magic, and it whizzed right by Viridi’s ear. 

 

“Now now little goddess~, It’s not Pit isn’t to blame for your horrendous gambling style~” Bayonetta was absolutely loving this, and Pit could tell. The way she completely retained superiority was amazing, and really funny when contrasted to Viridi’s lack of self-restraint.

“You know, one of these days I WILL make back all the money I lost, and then we’ll see who's laughing” Viridi exclaimed. She seems to direct her focus back to Bayonetta and away from Pit, which exactly what Bayonetta wanted. 

 

“You're bad at gambling AND at fortune telling? Some goddess you are” Bayonetta said sarcastically but lightheartedly as she strutted past a furious Viridi, who was now being held back by a laughing Palutena.

 

“Unhand me before you start another war!” Viridi exclaimed.

“Really Viridi, a war over you losing a bet?” Palutena was finding it harder and harder to contain Viridi as her laughter increased. 

Bayonetta made her way over to Pit, and got a good look at him. She deduced that he was filthy, truly filthy. He had dirt all over his clothes and on his face, and he was sweating a good amount. She really should have minded the sight, but she strangely found herself not caring at all.

“I think I owe you some gratitude, don’t you agree little Icarus?” Bayonetta said with a smile as she put the back of her gloved hands on her hips, still holding her shiny blue guns.

“What do you mean?” Pit said with confusion. He really didn’t understand what Bayonetta was getting at. If anything, he should be thanking her. She inspired him, and she gave him the confidence to win. Even now, she stood with a mixture of poise, strength, and beauty that left Pit in awe. Her face was confident, beautiful, strong and yet conveying a sense of softness at Pit. 

 

“Well, you’ve just about made me the richest fighter to date, so I suppose I’m somewhat in your debt,” Bayonetta said this sweetly and with pride. Pit, however, disagreed. He was only able to win because of Bayonetta, so she didn’t owe him anything.

‘What? You don’t owe me anything” Pit said with a mild blush as his hand found its place on the back of his neck.

 

“Well, I ought to do SOMETHING for you,” Bayonetta said with a smirk, and Pit started to get suspicious. He had a feeling that she was going somewhere with this, and he didn’t know what. 

 

“No really, you don’t have to do anything for me,” Pit said innocently. 

“My my, what a good little angel you are~” Bayonetta patted his head, and he was expecting to be annoyed. Yet the feeling never came. Instead, he felt warmth and belonging when she made contact with him. He enjoyed the feeling, and Bayonetta did as well.

 

That was, of course, until Bayonetta lifted her hand off his head to reveal a dirt stain that had formed on her glove. She frowned slightly at the stain, and Pit instantly felt terrible. But Bayonetta spoke before he had time to apologize.

“I think it’s evident that you have some washing up to do, dear~. Go freshen up back at our room, you and I going to be going out” Pit was even more confused at that.

 

“Going out?” Pit said with confusion. “To where?”

“Why, to smashville of course~.” Bayonetta said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“As I said, I have to do SOMETHING for you, I suppose it couldn’t hurt to treat you to a little shopping spree” Bayonetta smiled when she saw Pit’s reaction.

His wings shot up, and his fatigue seemed to wash away in an instant.

“Wait, really! Awww, thanks Bayonetta!” 

Pit was ecstatic at the news. Bayonetta already helped give him the confidence he needed to beat Link, and now she was treating him to a trip to smashville. He was truly grateful for her, and he acted without reason to express it. In his joy, Pit surged towards Bayonetta, with the intent to give her hug.

Bayonetta, however, was not much of a hugger, and especially not someone caked in dirt. So Bayonetta elegantly and swiftly sidestepped Pit. Pit’s foot, however, did make enough contact with Bayonetta's heels to trip him. Pit fell down ungracefully, and his face made contact with the cold steel of the stands. 

 

“Owwwww” Pit groaned, and Bayonetta laughed a little.

 

“You know dear, I’d avoid suddenly rushing at women without warning in the future.~” Bayonetta said as Pt started to get up.

 

“Sorry I...got a little excited” Pit said with a deep blush, only now fully realising what it was he attempted. 

“Well, I suppose you’ll just have to contain yourself then~” Bayonetta offered him a cheeky wink.

 

“Go on and freshen up dear, I have some errands to run”

“O-okay” Pit said, still a little embarrassed.   
\  
The two parted ways, and Bayonetta set back to reunite with Princess peach and daisy to quickly finish Princess peach’s heavenly tea and run her errands.

One thought stuck in her mind, however.

 

“This is going to be fun” 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

 

Bayonetta walked back to her and Pit’s room in a good mood. She had collected her money from Viridi, which proved to be quite hilarious and satisfying, and she also cleared up Pit’s schedule so he wouldn’t be called for a match. The latter of the two didn’t take nearly as much time, which was something Bayonetta was happy about.

*FLASHBACK*

 

Bayonetta opened the door to master hands office, and instantly felt the sensation of being near a strong presence. Master hands aura of power was intoxicating, and a fight starved Bayonetta found herself having to go to great lengths not to start a fight at the sight of him. 

 

“What is the meaning if this intrusion” Master hands stern voice rang in her head. Although he communicated to her telepathically, she chose to speak her words audibly and out loud.

“Well, I don’t want to keep you dear~, so I’ll be quick. I need you to not schedule Pit for any matches for the next few hours”

 

“And why would I do that?” Master hand asked forcefully, and Bayonetta decided she did not like his lack of manners.

“Because I said so dear~” 

Master hand telepathically sighed before giving her a long lecture that she didn’t even listen to. He rambled on and on in her head, but she paid him no time. She turned her back to him and rolled her eyes before pacing slowly around his office impatiently. About 3 minutes into the lecture, Bayonetta decided she had enough. Without turning around or looking at him, Bayonetta extended her arm backwards and shot 4 magically amped bullets from her gun in her left hand. They hit their mark, and Master hand stopped dead in his tracks.

 

A whole 10 seconds went by before master hand said something.

 

“YOU DARE!” Master hand said loudly, and with her Umbran senses, Bayonetta could tell he started to move towards her to detain her. She could feel his aura close in, the air howling as he rushed across the office. Bayonetta stomped her foot down on the ground, and her clothes dematerialized into her hair instantly. Her magic flowed into her hair and swirled up in the air before creating a portal to inferno. Madama Butterfly’s foot then came crashing down onto Master hand who has mere inches away from grabbing Bayonetta. Madama Butterfly’s foot then started to wiggle with Master hand under it, as per Bayonetta’s command. 

 

“I don’t have time to give a shit about your rules or what you think. I’ll I care about is seeing you get the job done. Keep in mind that this is not a request dear, it’s an order” Bayonetta stated simply before promptly leaving master hand’s office. 

 

*end of flashback*

 

Bayonetta knew she made her point, and she also knew she was in the position of power. Master hand could not kick her out, because she was among the most popular of smashers. She was a valuable resource and attracted a lot of fans. This meant she had leverage over him, and that was a fact she never let him forget.

 

Bayonetta entered her apartment and instantly noticed that Pit was still in the washroom, taking a shower. This greatly confused Bayonetta, as it had been over 40 minutes since she and Pit left the stands. 

 

Pit had been in the shower for a long time, mostly just basking in the glory of the hot water. Pit prefered hot springs, but he still enjoyed showers. Hot water ran down his brown hair, and his sore wings were getting more and more loose. The hot steam of the shower left Pit in complete bliss, and he had spent the last 40 minutes just relaxing and collecting his thoughts. 

He thought about many things, but his mind seemed to always land back on Bayonetta. He never really got to thank her, not just for inspiring him, but for just being such a good friend. She had done a lot for him once they became roommates, and he really valued their friendship. Of course, if Pit thanked her for everything, he'd have to point out all she had done for him, which may make her feel as though he’s insinuating that she had gone soft, which was a dangerous thing to say. Still, he did appreciate her, and he found himself feeling fuzzy the longer he thought about her. 

 

Bayonetta walked up to the bathroom and knocked three times. 

Pit was then startled out of his thoughts before yelling “Who is it!?”

“I go by many names dear~” Bayonetta called out to Pit

“But enough pleasantries. I believe you have had quite enough time to make yourself presentable and I’d like to get to shopping sometime before I turn 600 hundred years old dear.”

Bayonetta didn’t often mention her age, but she felt close with Pit. She and Pit had a special relationship, and she felt very comfortable with him, so she opened up a little more when it was just them. 

“O-oh! Sorry! I-I’ll be out in a second!” Pit said hurriedly, and Bayonetta could tell he felt bad. She knew him, and she knew he was beating himself up for being what he believed to be an inconvenience. 

 

“Always the ever kind soul,” Bayonetta thought in her head.

Pit emerged a moment later, fully clothed in his usual attire and holding one wet towel along with……...another toga that was wet?

“S-sorry” Pit said shyly.

 

“You bathe fully clothed?” Bayonetta had every intention of telling him it wasn't an issue…….after teasing him a little on it of course. But she was just so confused as to what she was seeing. 

 

‘Oh, yeah. The angel's code of conduct says we must be ready at all times, and I can’t be ready for battle if I don't have any clothes. How would I fight if I was naked?” Pit explained.

 

“Well, it never bothers me,” Bayonetta says with a smirk, referencing her attacks that render her basically nude. This made Pit conjure up all sorts of images and memories. He has seen Bayonetta naked close up before, and it was……………..it was definitely something. Her soft and vibrant skin, perfect curves and hairless body striking an illustrious pose as demonic energy swirled around her. These memories were ones Pit didn’t want to think of because they made him...unholy. Palutena knew of his naughty side, but she said it was normal and fine, but Pit still never thought it was right. He never wanted to think about his friend in such a way, because it felt un-angel-like, as well as disrespectful. If he thought about it now, he probably wouldn’t be able to stop, and he hated himself for it. He hated this side of him, this indecent side. It made him feel like a failure of an angel. But Bayonetta made him think these kinds of thoughts all too often. 

 

“S-soo, u-uhhmm, s-s-should we g-et g-going?” Pit said with the deepest blush possible. 

“Just one moment dear~, I need to change,” Bayonetta said before walking off. She decided to spare Pit any further embarrassment. She wondered, however, if Pit was thinking what Bayonetta thought he was thinking about. She knew he had a naughty side, so it was plausible.

“You naughty little angel” Bayonetta muttered with a smirk. However, the thought of Pit thinking of Bayonetta in such away sparked...excitement from her. Excitement and…..happiness? Almost like she wanted him to think of that, to want him to like her in that way. Bayonetta found that worrying, and decided to delete the memory of that feeling from her brain entirely.

 

Of course,

 

That would be easier said than done. 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Bayonetta and Pit had begun strolling through smashville, and Pit was brimming with excitement. He looked from shop to shop with big eyes and an excited smile, and he radiated pure joy. 

Bayonetta had chosen to wear a new dress she had bought before coming to the smash realm. A few days after Bayonetta had defeated Aesir, she and Jeanne had gone shopping. She had worn a beautiful outfit. It was a form-fitting Pink dress that clung to her curves and split up just past her knees. She had a pin hat, as well as pink elbow length gloves. The dress had fur that went around her shoulders and dipped into a V formation to her chest. The entire get-up was gorgeous, but then some naughty angels tore it to shreds. So she had bought an entire outfit in the exact same style just in a different colour. The dress was an elegant purple, and the fur was black instead of snow white. Her stockings were a lilac colour, and her elbow-length gloves were also black, as well as her hat. Her purse was black with a purple butterfly design and her high heels exposed her feet, and it sported some purple fur on it as well.

 

Overall, it was an exact replica of her old outfit, just with a new colour scheme, and she adored it. 

Pit also said it made her look, in his words “Really really beautiful”, and Bayonetta, being Bayonetta, just had to comment on how Pit basically said he found her extremely attractive. And Pit, being Pit, blushed and got all awkward, and Bayonetta once again found it cute. 

The two had passed by Kirby, who seemed to be eating literal tons of food, and Bayonetta had to drag Pit away from the scene. 

The two strolled down through the city before Pit pointed at a store and exclaimed that they had to visit it. Bayonetta just could not resist Pit, and they made their way inside. 

 

The store had many trinkets pertaining to the smash tournament. 

 

“Wow, this place has so much stuff!” Pit exclaimed with glee, before looking around. Bayonetta could swear she saw a literal trail of happiness follow Pit wherever he went, and she found herself content just watching him. 

 

She followed him, and before she knew it, he stumbled upon a poster of Palutena.

 

“Bayonetta! Come look at this” Pit pointed at the poster, which depicted Palutena looking down onto the viewer with a good amount of heavenly light. 

“I have gotta get this!” Pit exclaimed. 

Before Bayonetta could even comment on his choice, Pit found more stuff to buy.

 

“Oh, and this!” Pit held up a Palutena figurine. 

“And this!” Pit then proceeded to pick up a Palutena T-shirt.

Pit then proceeded to go one and pick out 15 more items, ten of them being Palutena related and 5 of them being posters of battles that happened back subspace emissary. 

 

“My my, and here I thought girls were the excessive shoppers of the universe. It appears I was mistaken. You angels seem to have us beat.” Bayonetta said with a smile.

 

“I can’t help it! There is so much to get!”

Pit exclaimed before going up to the cash register. However, when Pit heard the price, his mood was ruined.

 

“700 smash coins?! I can’t afford that!” Pit exclaimed.

Bayonetta felt bad for Pit. She saw how excited he was to buy all of this stuff, and she didn’t want him to leave the store unsatisfied.

“Oh fuck it,” Bayonetta said in her head.

 

Bayonetta appeared behind Pit, before pulling out her credit card from her purse and handing it to the cashier. 

“Put it all on my tab,” Bayonetta said as she put her bag on the counter with Pit, which held one simple item, as opposed to Pit’s 15.

“W-wait, what! You don’t have to do that for me Bayonetta!” Pit exclaimed frantically. 

“Oh hush now, this is my treat after all” Bayonetta said with a smile.

“I-I can pay for most of my stuff at least” Pit hurriedly said.

“Too late now,” Bayonetta said sweetly as she tapped her card on the screen. She then took all of Pit’s bags and dumped it on him. Pit’s vision was momentarily blinded by the bags, and Bayonetta used the opportunity to quickly take her purchased item out of her bag and put it in her purse. 

She then proceeded to exit the store before calling back “come along little Icarus, I intend to buy a lot more.” 

 

Pit rushed back to her side, before further questioning her. 

 

“H-hey wait. I could have helped pay for some of it, you know. You didn’t have to drop a whole 700 smash coins just on me!” Pit said guilt-ridden.

“Come now dear, after the money I made off of your winning, I can definitely afford it~,” Bayonetta said nonchalantly, waving her hand absentmindedly as if to completely dismiss his guilt. 

“Yeah but..I still feel bad for making you spend all that” Pit seemed to really feel bad about this, and it was true, he really did.

Bayonetta had been an amazing friend these past few days, and it was starting to make him feel like a lousy friend. On top of that, Pit wasn’t really used to receive things. He was a devout worker for Lady Palutena, so he was much more used to giving things than receiving them, both materialistic items and friendly gestures. 

 

“Well, you better get over your guilt soon, I have no intention of stopping our shopping spree just yet. We still have a lot to buy.” Bayonetta winked back at Pit again, and he was momentarily confused. 

 

The two walked for about 1 more minute before Bayonetta walked into a high-end fashion store.

She motioned for Pit to follow her, and he obliged. 

As the two entered the shop, it became apparent that this was a VERY high-end clothing shop.

“Oh my, the store seems to have a big sale going on right now. These prices are almost criminally low, I almost feel a little bad.” Bayonetta flashed Pit a very mischievous grin before saying a simple “almost” 

The sight of Bayonetta’s smirk made Pit feel a little excited, and he soon got to witness Bayonetta’s mad shopping spree. 

Bayonetta danced her way along the clothing racks elegantly as she picked out different types of apparel. 

 

“Do you think purple looks good on me~? Bayonetta asked Pit as she looked around.

Pit was someone who went with his heart and meant everything he said. So he wasn’t really thinking when he answered.

 

‘Well, everything looks great on you!” Pit said with true honesty, before becoming mortified. He then realised what he just said, and how he said it (That being with genuine passion and honesty) and began to stutter and blush.

“uhhmm….I-I m-mean” Pit could feel his heart race. His wings were flapping a little to signify unrest, and he made that face he always made whenever he got flustered.

Bayonetta found this all very amusing. He was really being cute, and she enjoyed his honesty free spirit nature. However, she also felt flattered with his comments. She had been told the same thing many times before, and she knew that there was truth to it. She was a very good looking woman, courtesy of her Umbran nature. Being extremely good looking was one of the perks that came with literally selling your soul to a demon. But when Pit said it, she liked the compliment even more than usual.

“Oh my, you certainly know your way around a lady’s heart, don’t you little icarus~?” Bayonetta said a teasing tone that made Pit fluster further. 

“Well, I suppose if that’s what you think, I’ll just have to take your word for it and buy everything” Bayonetta broke into a wide smile at the prospect, before strutting around the store, pit in toe.

 

‘I’ll take this, and this, and oh, what an adorable scarf~. Oh and of course I’ll need a hat.” Bayonetta was grabbing everything she looked at without a second thought, and Pit found it amazing. She didn’t display a second thought about it, she just bought what she chose. Pit had done that in the last store, but that was simply out of innocence, while Bayonetta was fully aware of what she was doing and chose to not care at all. She had a confidence in herself that let her just do as she pleased because she could, and that always left Pit in awe. 

“You know, I don’t have nearly enough green in my wardrobe, don't you agree~?” Bayonetta said as she swiped three green dresses with brown accents, as well as some green hats and gloves. 

 

She then dumped all of the clothing onto Pit, who released a desperate ‘Ahh!” at the sudden weight put onto his arms.

“Any good man carries a ladies items. Didn’t Palutena ever teach you some manners~?” Bayonetta teased, and Pit groaned.

After the groan, Pit decided Bayonetta deserved some assistance. She had been doing a lot for him, after all. So with newfound vigour, Pit exclaimed “No problem, Bayonetta, you can count on me!”

Bayonetta noticed Pit’s sudden stance change on this subject, and she was grateful. Not many men were as willing as Pit, and she was once again reminded of how much of a caring and hardworking person he was. 

 

“Well in that case, why don’t you help me see what works in the fitting rooms?” Bayonetta and Pit then made their way over to the fitting area, and Bayonetta took her many pieces of clothing out to try while Pit waited outside.

Bayonetta first came out in a purple kimono with light lilac stockings and red heels. She did her hair up in a beehive, the same style she went with for over twenty years before she changed to her pixie cut look.

She stuck a pose and said “What do you think, dear~? I hear this is a traditional Hoshidan outfit from Corrin’s world” 

Pit found the style very nice and thought Bayonetta pulled it off beautifully.

“It looks great!” Pit said.

 

“Well, then I’ll keep it. Now, give me a moment” 

Bayonetta then entered the fitting room again, and Pit found himself on the edge of his seat as he waited on her. He always found Bayonetta’s sense of style to be amazing. She could pull off any look perfectly, and it awed Pit, especially since he had next to zero fashion sense.

 

Bayonetta came out in what looked to be a Hylian inspired dress that was a little poofy and seemed to billow in the air as she walked. The Triforce and Hylian symbolism was present on the dress, but the colour scheme was black and a dark purple, with triforce being black instead of gold. Bayonetta had her hair out in the same style as Jeanne, and it flowed elegantly with the dress.

‘It’s a little too princess like for my taste, but I wanted to get your opinion” Bayonetta said as she struck another pose.

Pit, however, found this new and fresh look entrancing.

“It looks awesome!” Pit said with wonderment. Bayonetta gave of a more beautiful look in this outfit, and Pit loved it. In his world, he was more accustomed to these kinds of dresses, so seeing Bayonetta in something familiar yet altered was nice. 

“Well, I guess there’s no hard in keeping it. You never know when I might have to dress up like a Hylian princess” Bayonetta shrugged and went back into the fitting room.

Pit realised that Bayonetta was trying on new looks she doesn’t use, and that prospect excited him.

Bayonetta looked at all the clothes and apparels, trying to decide what worked with what. She wanted to change her look, and was looking for a bit of inspiration. 

Bayonetta then went on to try many different outfits on, and Pit approved every single one. She had worn clothes from many different worlds and was satisfied with the result. She exited with all the clothing in about 18 bags and was wearing her purple dress again. After seeing Bayonetta in so many different styles, it made seeing Bayonetta in her signature fashion style even more of a treat then before. The dress truly did work with her, and the black fur was very striking. 

‘Well, I suppose I’m all done” Bayonetta said, but Pit disagreed.

Bayonetta noticed pit had a certain look on his face, and she inquired about it.

 

“Whatever is the matter dear~,” Bayonetta asked.

‘Well, it just that...you barely wore any white, and never any gold” Pit said.

 

‘Well, I don’t usually wear much white, and never really any gold’ Bayonetta said simply, and Pit looked a little disappointed.

“Awww, alright. I’ll try some of those holy outfits you angels seem so fond of” 

Pit brightened up at this, and his wings rose high as his face slipped back into his all to familiar uplifting excited expression. 

 

Bayonetta then set off to find an outfit that would please pit, and her eyes set on an assortment that she thought would be funny to wear around pit. She collected what she needed, and managed to slip into the fitting room without Pit seeing.

 

3 minutes later, Bayonetta emerged, and Pit was flabbergasted. 

Bayonetta emerged with her hair back into its normal pixie cut, and Pit suddenly wondered how she was changing the length of her hair each time she came out with a new outfit. But his attention was immediately drawn away from her hair when he looked at what she was wearing.

She was wearing an exact replica of his clothing, right down to the red button on his shoulder and the engravings in the gold shoulder bands. The only differences were that hers was less bulky, the blue shorts under the toga was much shorter and feminine, and his sandal boot combination was replaced with a much less bulky brown closed high heel that embodied the same style as his footwear. The dark blue undershirt was also shorter, and the actual toga also had a bit more gold accents on it, but other than that, it was the same, just scaled to Bayonetta’s size. She even wore the laurel crown he wore on his head.

 

Her black hair made a very sharp contrast to the outfit, but it ended up making the look work even more.

 

Pit never noticed how much skin his outfit showed until he saw it on Bayonetta, and he found it hard not to stare. Sure, her version was modified to show even more than his, but it still put things in perspective.

There was something very alluring about Bayonetta wearing his clothes, and her big smirk told him she knew what she was doing. 

“So, what do you think~? I must say, I’m really starting to adore your clothing style~” Bayonetta purred in a sultry tone as she slowly and tantalizingly slid into some very provocative and controlling poses. 

‘I-, U-hhhhmmm” Pit was entranced, and Bayonetta was enjoying every second of it.

 

“Well, h-honestly, I….I’m a little jealous” Pit admitted shyly, and Bayonetta laughed.

 

“Awwww, don’t worry dear~, I assure you, it looks great on you too,” Bayonetta said in a tone that was both seductive and truthful. Pit could tell it was a genuine compliment, it was just laced with added undertones to keep it lighthearted. 

The fact that Bayonetta actually meant it made Pit even more embarrassed. But he never really got complimented on his looks, so despite his embarrassment, he just had to know. 

“Y-you really mean that?” pit said quietly, and Bayonetta laughed at his increasing blush.

“I think it’s time you knew that I’m an absolutely dreadful liar. That’s a fact my dear Jeanne will never let me forget, so If I was being dishonest, you’d know. Trust me~” Bayonetta added a little wink, and Pit was even more flustered. He was always a little self-conscious about his looks, and that always increased whenever he came to smash. He was constantly seeing very good looking guys in smash like link, Ike, Marth, Roy and many more. Pit always felt like he never compared, and Viridi constantly reminded him that he was out of their league. So to get a genuine compliment about his looks was really foreign to him. 

What made it even weirder was that he was being complemented by one of the most beautiful women in smash. 

 

Bayonetta did like the outfit, so she decided to keep it. She put on one last pose before going back to the fitting room and changing. She emerged in her purple dress once again and dropped all her bags and boxes on Pit. 

Pit had to perform something akin to a circus balancing act to keep this tower of boxes he was holding from falling, all the while Bayonetta casually strolled to the cashier. 

After scanning everything, the total came, and Pit nearly choked at the cost.

“T-that's crazy! 9000 smash coins!” Pit looked like he was going to faint, and he wasn’t even the one paying. 

“It would be a lot more if not for this generous sale going on” Bayonetta stated simply as she paid.

 

As they walked out, Pit worked overtime to keep his makeshift box tower from falling over in the wind. 

Bayonetta fund herself willing a tad sorry for him, but then reminded herself of a simple saying she had often said to Enzo whenever he was in Pit’s situation.

“This is simply man’s purpose in life” Bayonetta would say.

“To carry hundreds of fucking boxes for a magical witch!” Enzo would say.

 

“Exactly” Bayonetta would reply. 

 

Bayonetta had to admit that Pit was doing far better than Enzo, and the two chatted as they walked.

They chatted about nothing and everything, and Bayonetta made Pit laugh hysterically in one instance, causing him to trip and fall. All the boxes went flying into the air, but Bayonetta simply held out her hand, and all the boxes performed a tower perfectly on her palm.

 

“You couldn’t have caught me while you were at it?” Pit said with a groan.

“I suppose I could have, but where’s the fun in that” Bayonetta said in a teasing voice.

Pit laughed once again at the sight of her grin, and a warm feeling spread out through his body.

Bayonetta also felt this feeling, and she loved it. She didn’t know what it was, but it felt incredible.

“I guess I really am taking a liking to this poor angel,” Bayonetta said in her head. 

“Perhaps you like him a little too much” Jeanne’s voice echoed in her head, and Bayonetta thought upon those words Jeanne had said to her a few days ago.

 

Maybe she was right. But Bayonetta couldn’t stop now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Not when she was just starting to feel whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I honestly did not expect this chapter to be this long, like oh my god I planned to have Bayonetta talk with Zelda and that would lead to some more meaningful interactions later on, and another talk with Jeanne, but I ended up having too much fun with the concept of Bayonetta taking Pit out for a shopping spree. 
> 
> rest assured that there will be a heavier tone present later on with some angst on both sides as well as from other characters like Lucina and Zelda, but right now we are still in the funny happy go lucky stage, and I'm finding it harder and harder to get to the more juicy parts.


	9. To test her majesty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayonetta and Pit are hounded by paparazzi, but make the best of a bad situation. They catch up with old friends and complete their trip, but Bayonetta is suddenly called for a match. Upon entering the stage, she is informed she can choose any opponent she wishes, and she intends to use this to he advantage.

Bayonetta’s senses were assaulted by a mob of paparazzi. Her ears blurred as they picked up on hundreds of voices, all asking questions. The clicks of cameras were also doubly annoying. Her vision was blocked by a sea of people, all of whom seemed intent on bugging her and Pit. Her nose picked up on the scent of many different perfumes and colognes, and she swears she can taste the chemicals in them. There were too many of them, that was a fact in Bayonetta’s mind. Too many cameras, too many microphones, too many questions. 

Bayonetta and Pit had spent the last two hours answering questions and having their photos taken. As soon as they were recognized, the paparazzi flocked to them like a moth to a flame. Bayonetta enjoyed being in the spotlight. She gave the photographers many different poses and answered a lot of questions, but enough was enough. 

This scenario honestly reminded her of the great battle that took place right before she was sealed away. There were angels everywhere, that was all she could see. She saw angels, felt angels, smelled angels, tasted angels and heard angels. She was badly outnumbered and had felt as though she was drowning in them. She struggled to fend them off, fighting for her life at every moment. 

 

She wasn’t exactly in danger at the moment, but the feeling of being overwhelmed brought some images to her mind. She was at her breaking point, and she glanced at Pit to see how he felt. 

Pit looked drained, exhausted and overwhelmed. It was at that moment that she decided that enough was enough.

 

She raised her right hand into the air and summoned her love is blue gun. She then proceeded to fire 10 shots straight up in the air. She used her magic to mp up their sound, and the crowd was willed to be silent at the action.

 

The amplified sound of Bayonetta’s guns left a Pit’s ears ringing, but he was still able to hear Bayonetta say “You lot need to know when to leave a girl alone” 

 

Bayonetta then walked quickly towards Pit, before firing two more shots in the air and saying “ Come on little Icarus, let’s go, now” 

And with that, the two broke off into a jog to get away. The crowd was still stunned, but after a few moments, they began to chase after them. 

 

Bayonetta glanced back to see a tsunami of people following them, and had about one second to process the bizarre site before Pit yelled “RUN!” 

 

The pair then broke out into a sprint, but they were at a disadvantage. They were in the city, and there were thousands upon thousands of people in every direction. Bayonetta found it to be even busier than New York, and that posed an issue. They couldn’t run at their full speed for fear of hitting someone. At those speeds, both Bayonetta and Pit were liable to kill someone if they hit them, so they could barely use their real speed.

Pit ducked and weaved his way through the crowd, faintly following the blur of a purple dress that he identified as Bayonetta. 

Pit really didn’t want to be bothered any further, and Bayonetta had a solution. 

“And here I thought I’d enjoy being in the spotlight” Pit heard Bayonetta exclaim.

‘Come on” Bayonetta yelled back at Pit, before jumping onto a tall building. Pit watched as Bayonetta’s dress billowed in the wind as she jumped. She leapt with grace and beauty, and Pit hastily followed. He extended his wings and used them to create extra momentum as he jumped. The two landed on a very tall building, and Pit glanced at Bayonetta, who was smiling ear to ear.

“You know, I don’t a mind a good game of tag,” Bayonetta said with a cheeky grin, and Pit laughed.

 

He glanced back down, only to see the blinding light of hundreds of cameras. He groaned at the sight.

 

“We just can't catch a break, can we!” Pit exclaimed. 

Bayonetta simply smiled at him and said “perhaps we just have to run even faster to catch it” Before leaping to a nearby building. She laughed out loud as she jumped, and as she was in the air she exclaimed “Do try to keep up dear~. That is if you can, of course”. 

Pit didn’t see Bayonetta’s face at that moment, but he could just tell she had a huge smirk on her face, and he loved it. He jumped after her, and the two began racing through the city.

Pit’s situation suddenly changed in his mind. He wasn’t running from the paparazzi anymore, he was running with Bayonetta across the city, and he started to like it. He liked the gusts of wind that that blew into his face, leaving him refreshed and rejuvenated. He liked how the sun beamed on them as they raced, feeling him with life. They ran everywhere, climbed everything, and saw all there was to see, all in the blink of an eye. 

 

The two kept trying to outdo each other, and they ended up starting to perform tricks as they ran. Bayonetta would leap off of buildings with many front flips and dance moves, and Pit was smiling ear to ear as he pulled some of his own moves. 

The two ran around for about 20 minutes before they finally stopped at the sight of a large crowd. Bayonetta quickly grabbed Pit by the collar and threw him into an alleyway.

 

She then threw him into a dumpster, prompting Pit to yelp.

“H-hey! What are you doing!” Pit exclaimed.  
\

“Oh, hush now,” Bayonetta said quickly, before slamming the dumpster shut. 

 

Pit heard the patter of hundreds of footsteps from the dumpster and realised that he was intended to stay in the dumpster to hide. He sucked in his breath and heard many confused remarks from the paparazzi. After what seemed to be the longest minute in the world, Pit heard them go away, and he immediately leapt out of the dumpster, adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

Pit immediately noticed that there was no sign of Bayonetta, and became puzzled.  
Suddenly, he heard a noise from above and saw a jet black crow perched on a window. 

It then nose-dived downwards and morphed into a familiar, tall, beautiful and seductive witch. 

 

“I think that was the best game of tag I’ve had in ages,” Bayonetta said with a smirk.

 

“I know Right! We really showed them!” pit exclaimed, and Bayonetta started laughing at his enthusiasm. She couldn’t help it, his upbeat attitude made it impossible not to feel joy. 

Bayonetta’s laugh was infectious, and he adored how elegantly it sounded. Pit started laughing too, and he soon had tears in his eyes as neither side seemed able to stop. The adrenaline in their veins fueled their laughs, and Pit felt elated. Bayonetta had more control then Pit did, and stopped laughing a little earlier. 

Pit clutched his sides breathing heavily. Bayonetta chuckled a little more. 

“Naughty Pit, you have me acting like a child” She teased, and Pit finally gained control over his body again.

“Hey, you started it!” Pit said in a mock pout. 

 

“I suppose I did,” Bayonetta said mischievously. 

Just then. Pit’s stomach growled, loudly. So loudly, in fact, that it almost echoed a little. 

Pit smirked a boyish grin, and Bayonetta rolled her eyes.

“I don’t suppose you could hold off your hunger until after I get some new heels?” Bayonetta said sarcastically.

 

“Sorry, But after my fight with Link, I need to fuel up!” Pit exclaimed.

“Well, then I suppose we could go to the food court in the smash mall?” Bayonetta offered.

“Uhhmm, won’t everyone crowd around us like before?” Pit said worriedly.

To that, Bayonetta smirked devilishly and said: “Let them try”.

 

To be honest, that scared Pit a little, but he was too hungry to protest, so they set off.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

“Make way, Make way! Don’t you know it’s rude to stare, especially at a lady!” Bayonetta said in a loud voice as she and Pit maneuvered their way through a crowd. Bayonetta was shooting her gun up in the air to disperse everyone, and the result was actually quite the sight. The sea of people parted in a way that almost looked biblical. 

 

Bayonetta strutted through the newly formed path, while Pit followed, muttering apologies as he went by, face flushed with embarrassment but also empathy. 

 

The two got their food, and Pit was ready to eat it as soon as his tray entered his hands, but Bayonetta dragged him to a particular seat.

 

As they approached, Pit could see many people he recognized also sitting there. He saw Cloud, Corrin, Kirby, and Rosalina.

The two approached a group, and Bayonetta spoke first.

“Room for two more?~” Bayonetta said, and Corrin looked more than happy to see the pair.

 

“Of course! We always have more room for our friends!” Corrin exclaimed. 

“Thanks!” Pit said, and the two sat down.

 

“Hmph, Now we have two of the biggest eaters sitting at this table,” Cloud said with a small smirk.

 

“Oh my, I suppose your right~,” Bayonetta said with a laugh, and Pit glared at Kirby and vice versa. 

‘Eat off?” Pit asked.

“Poyo!” Kirby exclaimed, and just like that, the two delved into their mountain piles of food. 

The others simply watched in awe as the two devoured their food.

 

“Come now dears, try to have some class,” Bayonetta said in a slightly amused tone. 

 

“I wouldn’t recommend wishing for the impossible” Rosalina simply stated, but Bayonetta could make out some humor in Rosalina's usually stoic blue eyes. 

The others began to eat as well, albeit at a much more….reasonable pace than the angel and the pink puffball. 

 

“So Bayonetta, when are you gonna fight in some more matches?” Corrin asked innocently as she finished her last bite.

 

“I don’t really know when my next match is, but I suspect it will be very soon,” Bayonetta said.

“Why’s that?’ Cloud asked.

“Because my fans have started to get a little….rowdy in their anticipation.”

“Heh, leave it to the Bayo fans to start trouble,” Cloud said with a smug smirk.

 

“Perhaps your fans just need to toughen up a little” Bayonetta said with a smirk as she sipped some coffee.

“Ohh I hope we meet on the battlefield,” Cloud said with anticipation.

 

“I await your defeat,” Bayonetta said simply.

“It is true that Bayonetta is on a positive winning streak when it comes to her battles with your cloud,” Rosalina states simply. 

“That was from the last tournament, all the scores are reset now,” Cloud said.

“Then I suppose I have some work to do” Bayonetta smiled a cheeky grin.

 

Just then, both Kirby and Pit burped simultaneously, and the result was deafening.

 

“All done!” Pit said cheerily. 

“I think we all gathered that much” Corrin said with a smile as she laughed. Cloud, Rosalina, and Bayonetta just shook their head.

But if you looked ever so closely, you could see a small smirk playing on Bayonetta’s features as she glanced at Pit. 

“Well now that you're done, I have a little gift for our favourite Pink hero,” Bayonetta said with a knowing smirk.

 

“Poyo????’ Kirby said innocently.

“Come with me dear~,” Bayonetta said as she got up and strutted away, Kirby following innocently.

 

“Huh, I wonder what that’s about,” Corrin said.

“I guess we’ll find out soon” Pit said. 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Bayonetta returned with Kirby behind her, and none of them could get a glimpse at Kirby. 

As they returned, Bayonetta smiled and said: “I have a special treat for you all, so feat your eyes on our newest star!” Bayonetta said as she took a sept to the side to reveal…..Kirby?

 

Kirby looked absolutely delighted, and that was because Bayonetta had given him a makeover. She used blood red lipstick to give him some nice lips and used a multitude of eyeshadow and eyeliner as well as fake lashes that simulated her look exactly. She drew in a mole for Kirby, and he even wore a wig that looked exactly like Bayonetta’s pixie cut.

The group was left speechless. 

Kirby jumped on the table and started hopping up and down with joy, and Bayonetta laughed while taking Pictures. 

“W-why?” Cloud asked simply.

“Because a girl must always look her best,” Bayonetta said simply.

“But Kirby isn’t a girl,” Corrin said dumbfounded.

“Weeeell, do we really know that,” Pit said with a quizzical look as he made a face he always made when he was deep in thought. He rested his chin on his knuckles and glanced upwards as his wings folded inwards. Bayonetta decided right then and there that she adored that look. 

Kirby started to mirror some poses Bayonetta was known for as best he...or she….or it could, and they all laughed.

 

The group chatted for a little while longer, but then they each got a notification that a battle was to start in 15 minutes. 

Bayonetta glanced at her phone and smiled at what she saw.

“Well, would you look at that” Cloud said.

“You finally have another match!” Pit said to Bayonetta with glee. Bayonetta was touched that Pit could find such joy in something that would only make her happy, but she quickly remembered just how good of a person Pit was at his core.

 

“Hmm, this is ever curious” Bayonetta stated.

“Why’s that” Corrin stated.

“Because her opponent isn’t listed” Rosalina stated.

 

“That is weird,” Pit said with that same quizzical look, and Bayonetta decided to ignore the urge to fawn over him.

“What in Sheba’s name is wrong with me,” Bayonetta thought in her head. 

‘Well I suppose I ought to go back to the mansion then” Bayonetta stated.

 

“I’ll go with you!” Pit said quickly, and Bayonetta arched an eyebrow.

 

“Well, I don’t see why not? Anyone else?” Bayonetta asked.

“I think we all have some more things to buy, but we’ll definitely check out the match on TV,” Corrin said.

 

“Alright then, Come to a long little Icarus~,” Bayonetta said as she walked off.

 

Pit really didn’t want to be so impulsive, but he didn’t want to leave Bayonetta yet. He had thoroughly enjoyed this day, and Bayonetta was the biggest reason as to why. So he decided to go with her.

 

When the pair actually got to the mansion, Pit made his way to the stands whilst Bayonetta stepped onto the portal that sent her to the stage.

 

Bayonetta was immediately transported to a very very tall tower. She looked down to see lush green grass as far as the eye can see. The sky was a beautiful blue, and the overall scene was just majestic. It was calm, and she could feel a small and fresh breeze flow past her. 

 

This was truly the beauty of nature, well, the view was anyways. The tower was clearly man-made. She was standing at the top, and the stage was merely a large circle with...sheikah designs?  
There was no roof, and Bayonetta glanced behind her to see….Hyrule castle. 

 

“My word,” Bayonetta said in astonishment.

“No...It can’t be” She said after she took a closer inspection. The castle looked…..deserted, deserted and destroyed. 

 

This did not sit well with Bayonetta.

“What on Earth happened? The castle has clearly seen better days” Bayonetta said.

 

Just then, the announcer spoke.

“FIGHTER BAYONETTA, YOU HAVE THE OPPORTUNITY TO SELECT WHICHEVER OPPONENT YOU DESIRE.”

The announcer's voice echoed across the wind. And Bayonetta smirked at the implications.

 

“Anyone, huh?” Bayonetta said.

 

Bayonetta thought of a few people she’d love to dance with, but an idea popped in her head.

 

“If I get to choose my opponent, then I think a fitting fighter would be…..princess Zelda” Bayonetta announced, and she could hear murmurs in the stands. 

 

Bayonetta smirked. “Time to see just how much you’ve truly changed, dearest Zelda~”

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Zelda was many things. She was a princess, a scholar, a mage, a vessel for the goddess Hylia and wielder of the Triforce of wisdom. But she never really saw herself as a fighter. That’s why she was surprised when she got an Invitation to join the smash tournament. She was even more surprised to learn that her past lives were long-time participants. She was even MORE shocked when she started getting fragments of memories of her past lives fighting in the tournament. 

When she got invited, she threw herself into her studies. She delved deep into as many magical tomes as possible. She had her sealing magic, but that was all she had. So she dug up old texts, and tried to learn spells that seemed familiar, spells she believed her past lives had once used. 

She practiced calling upon the winds of Farore, and the fire’s of Din. She learned to harness the reality of nayru, and called upon the light of Hylia. It all felt so familiar, so nostalgic. But it also felt incomplete, like she was merely imitating a previous successor. 

Link had helped, as he always did. He helped her hone her battle prowess, helped her think like a fighter, he was a great teacher, but then again, he was good in everything he did. 

She was still learning, still discovering, and she was still remembering. 

She remembered little about Bayonetta, but she knew to fear her. But why? Why fear her? Was it from past experiences she could not remember? She couldn’t say.

 

But what she did know was that she was still evolving as a fighter. She was still incomplete.

So why, why would Bayonetta pick her of all people? In all her wisdom, Zelda did not have an answer, which was rare.

She stepped into the portal, and she was greeted with an all too familiar scene.

 

“Back home I suppose, Or what’s left of it,” Zelda thought. She couldn’t deny that the ever-expanding wild looked beautiful, but the view of the castle from atop the tower still added coal to the fire that was her guilt. 

 

“Why so glum? Something troubling you?” Bayonetta said in a tone that was part mocking and part knowing. She crossed her arms as she peered through her glasses at Zelda with a knowing smirk.

 

The sight was intimidating, and Zelda took in a deep breath before responding.

 

“You needn’t concern yourself with my state of affairs,” Zelda said diplomatically. 

 

“I suppose I don’t NEED to, but perhaps I simply want to,” Bayonetta said as she raised her right arm to adjust her glasses. 

Zelda had seen Bayonetta battle Pit, and she had something then that she didn’t have now.

“She isn’t wearing her battle attire” Zelda realised.

Bayonetta was still wearing her whole outfit with the purple and black dress from when she and Pit had gone shopping. 

In contrast, Zelda was outfitted in the most up to date sheikah battle attire that was both lightweight and sturdy.

Bayonetta then adjusted her hat, before motioning to Hyrule castle.

“I suppose there’s a story to that” Bayonetta stated.

 

“It’s a tale I do not wish to tell,” Zelda says stiffly, but with a trace of sadness.

“Pity,” Bayonetta said.

“Perhaps you’ll be more willing after a good workout,” Bayonetta said with a smirk. 

 

“I no longer wish to continue this game” Zelda stated.

 

“Then let's stop playing then, shall we?” 

 

As soon as those words left Bayonetta’s mouth, the Announcer spoke.

“FIGHT!!”

Zelda took a moment to register the fact that the fight had now just begun. Bayonetta was just casually standing there, all dressed up in a nice outfit with not a care in the world, glancing more at the scenery than at Zelda herself. 

“If you see an opening, make sure you extract as much value out of it as you can”Links voice rang through Zelda’s mind as she remembered all those sleepless nights training with Link.

 

“Make sure to always use your surroundings too” Zelda remembered Link saying just how important the setting of the battle was.

She decided she’d try something that incorporated both teachings. She outstretched her hand and called upon the Winds of farore. Courage welled up inside her, and the feeling was so familiar. It felt like she was once again calling upon Link, and she began to feel courageous. Green winds shot out at Bayonetta, carrying with them the magic and courage of farore. 

Zelda was hoping that the wind would push Bayonetta off the very tall platform, and hopefully dealing some good damage, or at minimum keep some distance between them. Zelda had very little skills when it came to up-close combat, so she needed to keep Bayonetta at a safe distance. 

The green winds rushed towards Bayonetta, and it seemed as though she hadn’t even processed the attack.

 

Zelda thought her attack was a success, but in the last moment, Bayonetta suddenly spurred into action. With a lightning-quick circular motion with her hands, Bayonetta summoned a protective umbran sigil. It was Red in colour, and bore the Umbran symbol and the left eye of the world. The green winds dissipated as soon as they made contact with the sigil, and Bayonetta simply smiled as she looked at Zelda through the sigil. 

 

Zelda was shocked at the quick block Bayonetta performed, but she was quick to launch another attack.  
If the Winds of farore could not touch her, then perhaps the light of Hylia could. She was a dark entity after all, and Hylia's light magic was a perfect counter to her.

Zelda focused her magic in her core, searching deep for Hylia within herself. She felt her power flow into her arms, and she released two magical blasts, each radiating a golden light. 

The first shot connected and broke the sigil Bayonetta had summoned, and the second shot was speeding towards Bayonetta. 

 

Bayonetta, who had still yet to move from her spot, summoned one of her love is blue pistols in her right hand. She put a bit of dark magic in the gun and her hand. Her gun began to glow with dark energy, and right as Zelda's blast was about to land, Bayonetta backhanded the blast. Her dark magic coupled with her strong backhand and stthe light magic, and it veered of course down to the ground as dark magic corrupted it’s properties.

Bayonetta noticed how Zelda's magic seemed weaker then she remembered. She wasn’t sure if Zelda was holding back or if this incarnation was just weaker, but either way, she intended to have a much more serious fight. 

 

She needed to see if this Zelda stood up to the Zelda she knew, so she would hold back to gauge this new Zelda’s abilities. 

“I don’t suppose you have any more……..potent attacks for me~? A girl like me requires a little more power to be satiated” Bayonetta said coyly.

 

“Overconfidence is a flimsy shield,” Zelda said. her wisdom was something she often called upon when backed into a corner. 

 

“Then why don’t you come and try to break it?” Bayonetta said smugly.

Zelda did not like being belittled. She worked hard, and she would not be mocked.

 

She used her anger to shape her magic into fire. She called upon the scorching heat of Din’s fire, and a fireball manifested in her hand. The fireball began to grow, and she shot it out at Bayonetta.

Zelda then commanded the fireball to explode before it got too close to Bayonetta, hoping the blast radius would catch her by surprise. There was a fiery explosion and a tremendous heat that washed over Zelda. Her lungs began to feel as if they were burning from the heat. Her anger manifested very nicely. 

But when the explosion ended, Bayonetta was nowhere to be found.

Zelda’s eyes widened in panic, but before she could even look around, she felt something akin to metal be pushed up to the back of her head. 

 

“Strange, I distinctly remember your fireballs being a lot faster and a lot less telegraphed,” Bayonetta said in a tone that suggested she was thinking and analyzing Zelda. 

Bayonetta could see now that this was but a drizzle from the ocean of power that was once Zelda. Zelda used to an extraordinary magic user, and one Bayonetta respected. To see her be reduced to this was saddening. Bayonetta knew of her potential, she had seen with her own eyes the things Zelda was capable of, and this was not it.

“Pitiful, truly pitiful,” Bayonetta said before she kicked Zelda in the back, sending her tumbling and dangerously close to falling over the edge of the platform.

 

Zelda Whipped around and shot a big blast of blue energy, calling upon Nayru, her patron goddess, to rid her of this witch. 

Bayonetta shot four bullets at the blue blast before if dispersed. Bayonetta casually walked towards Zelda, shaking her head.

“Zelda, it’s truly a shame to see how low you’ve sunk” Zelda threw up a protection sigil in the shape of the Triforce, hoping to buy herself time. 

Bayonetta simply shot 7 magically charged bullets at it before it shatters like glass, the golden triforce turning purple as Bayonetta’s dark magical bullets made impact. 

“It’s a real shame, that this is all that’s left of your legacy, my friend.”

Zelda hated this, hated feeling weak. It was just like before, just like how it was against Ganon. She never wanted to be weak again, she never wanted to feel insignificant. 

 

“I can’t accept that this is all that’s left of you, my friend. A girl such as yourself should never allow herself to sink so low. Stand, Stand and fight Zelda.” Bayonetta finally understood how Jeanne felt, all those years ago.

 

“Rise, rise and become stronger. Because what you are now is but an empty shell, and it is just a damn shame.”

 

Zelda would not be weak, not again. She’d never fail her people a second time. She’d never need to burden link, her hero, with her weakness ever again. The darkness would not win, not again.

She wouldn’t let this happen, she couldn’t.

 

“No. Not again, Never again!” Zelda said harshly.

 

“Never!” She said louder.

 

“I will never lose again!” Zelda shot up, tears forming in her eyes. Her Triforce glowed a blinding light, and the true power of Hylia was revealed. A great ball of light, bigger than the whole platform took form, encapsulating Bayonetta.

Zelda felt power, she felt a burning power and a desire to burn the darkness. The whole stage was engulfed in this light, and Zelda floated above it, hand outstretched as she fed it energy. Its magical aura was so strong it formed a physical taste in Zelda's mouth. 

Zelda could only see the power of the light, only hear the ringing of the magic, could only taste the sensation of her magic, she could only feel the magic coursing through her veins, and could only smell the light magic. Her five senses all became one sensation, the sensation of her magic.

 

Bayonetta felt a burning pain. She felt like her soul was being ripped from Madama Butterflies grasp and was being incinerated. The light magic overtook her soul, her body, and her magic. There was nothing but pain, pain, and suffering.

Zelda was calm, as calm as could be. She was one with Hylia, she was tranquil. 

“Do not test the might of Hylia” Zelda spoke, and yet her voice was not her own. Her voice echoed across the land, and it carried with it an air of divinity.

 

The ball grew bigger, but then something curious happened. There was a small purple spot that could be seen in the midst the of blinding light. The purple grew and grew, before pulsating. The magical ball was being poisoned from the inside, dark magic was trying to force its way out, and the two forces pushed against each other. 

The clash was too mighty, and a big explosion of gold and purple could be seen all across Hyrule. 

 

The force of the blast knocked Zelda back onto the tower, and out of her heightened state. When Zelda opened her eyes, she could not believe what she was seeing.

There stood Bayonetta, pulsating with energy. Gone was her elegant outfit, replaced by her standard black catsuit with blue accents. She was emitting Dark magic that sent the air into a frenzy. Winds turned purple, and the sky turned a purplish hue. Her magic washed over Zelda. Bayonetta’s body was exerting such tremendous amounts of dark magic that she might have even surpassed calamity Ganon.

Her hair was fanned out and ran to her hips, confirming she entered her umbran climax. Her eyes glowed of a slight Purplish hue, and her fanned out hair billowed in the wind created by her dark aura.

Bayonetta glared a cold stare at Zelda, a serious one. 

Zelda had flashbacks of calamity Ganon, of how his darkness washed over Hyrule, much in the same way Bayonetta’s did.

And then, all of a sudden, it stopped. Bayonetta’s hair retracted and formed back into her usual pixie cut, and the sky returned to normal. The dark and overpowering dark aura reduced itself to a mere trickle, and Bayonetta adopted a more casual look on her features.

 

“Now that’s what I wanted to see. Glad to see you still know how to put on a good show” Bayonetta said.

“I better end this now. I can’t afford for her to cast another spell of that magnitude" Bayonetta thought.

“You've shown me what I wanted to see, so that will be all,” Bayonetta stated simply, and Zelda looked stunned more than anything.

Suddenly, three purple sigils bearing the left eye of the world and the umbran symbol formed in front of Zelda. 

 

Upon closer inspection, Zelda could make out writing along the outer layer of the circles in a demonic language she did not know.

Zelda suddenly felt fear wash over her as Bayonetta pointed a gun at her, the sigils in the way between the two.

 

“Don't fuck with a witch” And with that, Bayonetta fired a single magically amped bullet. As it passed each sigil, it’s dark magic increased tenfold, and by the time it hit Zelda straight in the chest, it’s size grew by a massive proportion. Zelda felt dark magic seize her body and rot her from the inside out. It stormed her body and sieged her soul, ravaging everything that came in between. There was a small blast, and Zelda was knocked out cold. 

 

“Not again,” She thought as he life force faded away.

 

“Never again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD.
> 
> sorry I haven't posted in a while but work and school got in the way (And is still in the way tbh)
> 
> expect a heartfelt talk with Zelda next chapter and for matchmaker Bayonetta to continue.
> 
> also, Bayonetta will soon help Pit develop a certain skill he never learned (try and guess what it is)
> 
> Plz comment with any critiques as I could use the help.
> 
> Until next time!!!


	10. Across time and space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayonetta felt it high time that she visit her dear friend Princess Zelda. Bayonetta thought she could offer some insight into her memory loss since Bayonetta herself had gone through a similar experience.
> 
>  
> 
> What she didn't expect, however, was to come out of the conversation with a predicament herself.

“Bugger. And I really liked that dress too” Bayonetta said in a sad voice as she walked through onto the stands. She had expected Zelda To give her some trouble, but Bayonetta had evidently underplayed this new Zelda’s power. 

Bayonetta had been congratulated on the victory by some viewers as she walked through the stands, quickly sending cheeky grins or confident smiles while conveying some form of quick gratitude.

She had a reason for coming up to the stands, and it wasn’t to talk about her recent match. But a certainly worried angel had other plans.

 

“Hey, Bayonetta!” Pit called a few stands up, waving frantically, motioning for her to come over. He seemed to be…..panicking? That was new. Bayonetta rolled her eyes and strutted up to the angel.

 

“Bayonetta! Are you alright?!” Pit asked as if he had been waiting on edge to see her, and this was mildly concerning and even more confusing.

 

Bayonetta raised one eyebrow up as she replied. “I don’t see what all the fuss is about. Of course, I’m alright, why wouldn’t I be?” 

 

Pit looked as though the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. “Uhhhmmm, did you SEE that attack Zelda launched! It looked so strong! I thought you had gotten seriously hurt!?”

 

No one can die in smash match, but instead, just get knocked out instead of dying. The pain is still there, however, so Pit was more worried about the pain he thought Bayonetta endured. 

“I've been through far worse, dear,” Bayonetta stated nonchalantly, and this seemed to slightly anger Pit. 

“Are you kidding! I could feel the magic from here. I was really scared for you!” Pit exclaims worriedly and frantically. His wings outstretched and high in the air, tensed up. 

Bayonetta paused for a moment. He genuinely cared for her well being. He seemed to be absolutely beside himself, and worried sick, all for her sake. Bayonetta wasn’t really used to this. Jeanne had been worried for Bayonetta’s well being before, a long time ago. But that was different. Jeanne wasn’t so open about it, and it didn’t affect her to the same extent, and least not outwardly. The fact that Pit cared so much that seeing her hurt reduced him to this spoke volumes to how much he cared. Bayonetta knew he got like this when Palutena got hurt, but she hadn’t seen him express such concern for anyone else. Bayonetta didn’t know how or when, but she might have just breached Palutena levels in terms of how much Pit cared for her, which may have been the single most shocking thing she had ever seen. She’s seen her father be ripped through time, watched a god get punched into the sun by the ruler of hell and she had traveled to literal hell and back to revive her friend before being sent 500 years in the past. But Bayonetta being held to the same regard as Palutena by Pit may just take the cake.

 

Bayonetta replied in a soft tone, sounding more like how she would talk to little Cereza in the past. Her voice was calmer, higher, softer and slower. It was comforting, almost like a mother’s voice.

“Well I wouldn’t want you to worry yourself over my sake”

Pit seemed a little taken aback by the tone change. 

“I’m a big girl, dear~, and I know how to handle myself. I wouldn’t want you to sprout some gray hairs for simply spectating me. So don’t concern yourself over me, I’m fine” Bayonetta said with a small smile, and Pit seemed to calm down.

 

“Well, I'm just glad you're ok……” pit said, seemingly relieved.

 

“I had no idea this new Zelda was so strong though!” Pit exclaimed with shock. 

“Nor did I” Bayonetta responded, before remembering why exactly she was in the stands in the first place. 

“Well, I have to run some errands, so I suppose I’ll be seeing you later,” Bayonetta said with a wink.

Pit wanted to stay with Bayonetta, but he didn’t keep her.

Bayonetta navigated through the stands until she found her target. About 20 feet away, Zelda sat tiredly next to a concerned Link. 

“Bingo,” Bayonetta thought in her head.

She stealthy maneuvered between the fighters separating herself with the part and sat down next to Ryu, who was a lot closer to the pair. The announcer blared through the speakers as he announced that a new fight between Ganondorf and bowser would take place, and the stands were transported to above the stage the fight would take place in. 

Bayonetta instantly recognized the battle arena before her. It was Gerudo valley, and the two fighters were teleported on stage.

 

Bayonetta had no interest in the match however, she was more interested in secretly watching Link and Zelda.

 

Zelda seemed tired and defeated, and Link seemed concerned and slightly angry, probably with Bayonetta herself. She could see Link’s face, and she smiled. He wore the same face he did whenever Zelda lost a match in the previous tournament. 

“No matter the era, it seems they never change,” Bayonetta said with a shake of her head, mildly amused.

Link got a glimpse of Bayonetta and gave her a very hard side eye. Bayonetta smirked but pretended to be completely oblivious.

I giant shockwave could be felt as bowser and Ganondorf collided, and Bayonetta could see Zelda shiver slightly at the feeling of Ganon’s dark magic.

“That's new,” Bayonetta said with a questioning tone in her head.

About halfway through the match, Zelda abruptly left, saying a few words to Link. From Bayonetta’s perspective, it looked like she wanted to be alone, judging by Link’s sullen expression.

Bayonetta waited 10 minutes after Zelda left before she too got up and left, going the same direction as Zelda, hoping to find the princess. 

Bayonetta found herself exiting the stands and being teleported back to the mansion, and only then did she realize that the sun was setting. She glanced through a window as she pondered where the Princess might have gone.

 

Although that was a trivial matter, as Bayonetta was sure she would find her sooner or later.

 

She did always have a knack for getting exactly what she wanted.

 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

 

Zelda had been sitting in the gardens for a while, and that was the only way she could describe it. Had it been minutes, hours, days even? The sun had set and the moon had risen, so she surely must have been out here for at least 40+ Minutes now. 

 

Zelda sat on a bench, surrounded by shrubs and small trees as she glanced up at the moon, and she hated it. She hated the moon because it represented darkness and that was her sworn enemy. The darkness harmed her across centuries, and it harmed her people as well. The darkness seemed to be an un-washable stain, one that would remain no matter her efforts to remove it. Whether the darkness was defeated or not, the moon would forever rise, and it would fuel dark mages across the realms. 

Yes, she most definitely hated the moon, and yet she could not look away. She was like a moth drawn to a flame, staring intensely at the scorching heat that singed her mind and corrupted her soul. Her trance, however, was soon broken by the sound of a familiar voice.

 

“You know, I was actually quite fond of that dress”

Zelda turned her head around to see Bayonetta, arms crossed and clad in her usual black and blue catsuit.

“It was unwise to wear it to battle,” Zelda said in a monotone voice.

“Perhaps it was, but I was under the assumption that a princess would have a little more class”

Bayonetta said with a tinge of accusation as she slowly walked around the bench Zelda was sitting on. The moon’s shine seemed to loosely follow her, almost like an ethereal, magical spotlight. 

“The moon is drawn to her, as is the case with all dark creatures,” Zelda said in a voice of disdain in her head. She usually wasn’t so…..harsh, but Bayonetta did this to herself. 

 

“Honestly, you’d think a Princess would know better than to ruin a ladies dress. I’ll have you know that this is the THIRD time that a dress of mine in that style was torn to shreds” Bayonetta sighed exasperatedly. 

 

“I suppose you want an apology?” Zelda asked. She was getting increasingly frustrated with Bayonetta’s slow walk around her. She hated how Bayonetta made her feel weak, just like calamity Ganon. 

“Not really,” Bayonetta said in a casual tone.

 

A few moments passed before Bayonetta spoke again.

 

“I’m much more interested in finding out why you insist on staying here,” Bayonetta said questioningly.

“Forgive me, But I do not wish to speak upon this matter,” Zelda said in a diplomatic tone. 

Several moments passed again, and Bayonetta spoke once more.

“I suppose your trying to recollect your lost memories” Bayonetta stated in a knowing tone.

 

“I told you I don-”

“Wish to speak upon this matter, yes I heard.” Bayonetta finished.

“But that is a white lie, isn’t it. You do want to talk about it with someone, but your most definitely not going to talk to your little hero about it.” Bayonetta said.

“How would you know that?” Zelda said hotly. 

 

“Because I’ve known you long enough to tell when you lie”

Zelda paused at this, and Bayonetta smirked. 

“Your breath still becomes uneven and hastened when you lie. You always did hate that habit” Bayonetta said in an all to knowing tone, and Zelda was shocked.

It was true, for as long as Zelda could remember, she could never lie. Not without quickening her breath and seeming mildly nervous. And she Always hated it. But how did Bayonetta know this? Did her past lives do this as well? Zelda didn’t like how much Bayonetta seemed to know about her. 

“Come on now, out with it. You're practically bursting to say it” Bayonetta said.

Zelda sighed a deep sigh. She couldn’t really deny the fact that certain thoughts weighed heavily on her mind. 

Perhaps now was the time to finally say something about it. 

“I just…….am not sure what I’m supposed to do” Zelda stated slowly.

Bayonetta knew that feeling all too well.

“In the aftermath of Ganon, I am unsure of my purpose. Am I supposed to start remembering my past lives? Or am I only to remember their time here in the smash realm. Nearly all my memories of my previous lives take place within the smash realm, and even then they are…..not really memories.”

Zelda confessed as she looked at Bayonetta, who seemed to have a knowing expression. She motioned for Zelda to continue, and she obliged. 

 

“Sometimes I have brief, clear visions of events that happened to me, but they fade away soon after. In those moments, it’s like I have regained all my memories, but once it’s over, it’s like their being ripped away from me. It’s like trying desperately to hold water in your palm. No matter how hard I try, the water always slips through and leaves just small remnants as proof that it was once there. My memories flow past me and elude my grasp. Sometimes, I don’t even feel like I am…..me, if that makes any sense. It’s like”

“Like who are now and who you think you were back then are two separate people. It feels impossible to believe your both who you are now and who you were back then because you don't even know who you were, only what you are now.” Bayonetta finished for her.

 

“Yes, exactly! I have these instincts and feelings that seem all too familiar, yet I don’t have the memories to tell me why I feel these emotions.”

“And yet you feel as though you should know, yet you don’t, and it’s….troublesome how you can’t control it. The feeling of powerlessness it brings, and how you don't want to admit it because admitting it means admitting your weak and that makes you lose” Bayonetta said.

Zelda seemed to be in awe at how well Bayonetta seemed to understand the feeling. Could she relate to how she felt? But how?

“H-how do know this”? Zelda asked.

“Let’s just say I have plenty of experience with nothing coming to mind,” Bayonetta said with a smirk as she finally stopped circling Zelda.

Zelda made a shocked expression, and so Bayonetta continued.

“I spent nearly 500 years stuck in a coma. When I awoke, I haven't a clue as to who I was. I spent the next twenty years of my life searching for my past, and I only ever regained my memories recently.” Bayonetta said somewhat nonchalantly as she popped a cherry lollipop in her mouth. 

“So you’ve dealt with this before? B-but, how did you do it? How did you remember?!” Zelda asked hurriedly.

“Trust me, dear, you wouldn’t survive the things I had to do to get them back. No offence of course” Bayonetta said, and Zelda sank into a slump.

 

“But I can offer some advice”

Zelda perked up at this

“Which is?” Zelda asked.

“Just believe” Bayonetta stated simply.

 

“J-just believe? But how did you know that would work”

“Because when I want something, I get it. I believed in that, and I fought for it”

“Do you think that will work?”

“It’s not a matter if I believe, but if you do” Bayonetta bopped her nose as she said “you”, giving her a little wink. Zelda chuckled slightly at this.

 

“Besides, maybe if you just had a little more faith, you might have actually managed to say something to that little hero of yours~,” Bayonetta said in a teasing tone. 

Zelda’s heart practically jumped out from her chest.

W-what are y-you talking about?’ Zelda said, before cursing herself. She did it again. Her breath hastened, and she knew Bayonetta knew because Bayonetta had this shit eating grin that somehow looked extremely classy and mocking at the same time.

“Come now, you can drop the act. It’s clear, your quite fancy the young hero. I can’t say I blame you~” Bayonetta said with a wink, and Zelda suddenly felt very defensive.

“How could you tell?” Zelda asked frantically.

“because, my dear, your past life was in the same predicament you are in. Well, that, and you really don’t know how to conceal a stare” Bayonetta enjoyed how the young princesses cheeks flared up.

 

“You can’t tell a soul about this!” Zelda exclaimed.

“Come now, do you really think I’d do that to an old friend?” Bayonetta said in mock offence.   
Zelda paused for a moment before speaking.

“You and my past life, or I guess, you and me. Were we….close?” 

“I’d say so. The only other people you told about your little crush was Peach, Rosalina, and Marth. And among us four, you talked about it the most with me and Peach.”

 

“So you know how I really feel,” Zelda said.

“Well, I assume your feelings haven’t changed. I believe you said you, and I quote “Have a connection with him that measure beyond time. Whether he can feel it or not, I know it’s there. I spend every waking moment longing for him, and every breath hoping to stay in his presence. Yet I don’t think I will ever be satisfied, not when my every moment in life revolves around him. Perhaps it is selfish to wish for him to revolve around me as I do him, but he makes it all too easy. Perhaps I am weak, for putting him above my duty, but he is the sun and I crave his warmth, and I-”

“OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH” Zelda shrieked as she pulled up her hood and pulled it as far down as possible to conceal her red hot face. 

Bayonetta simply laughed out loud at this.

 

“You always were quite graceful with your speech,” Bayonetta said through chuckles.

“By three, I don’t think I’ll ever live this down,” Zelda said as she hid in her hood.

“Rest assured I won’t let you,” Bayonetta said in a teasing tone as she sat next to Zelda on the bench, cross-legged.

Bayonetta glanced up at the moon, and the previous Zelda’s words raced across her mind. They felt, familiar somehow. Upon reflection, they seemed to strike a chord within her. It was like they were speaking to depths of her heart, to a part of her she didn’t know existed. Especially that last sentence.

“For he is the sun and I crave his warmth”

Zelda’s voice echoed in her mind. That line seemed to strike deep within her heart. She got a strange feeling from those words, a strange feeling of understanding, almost as if she felt the same. But she knew full well she did not harbour feelings for Link, so the situation was quite vexing indeed. Yet those words were powerful, they were powerful and Bayonetta didn’t like how she didn’t know why. This was all too similar to when she didn’t have her memories. She’d see something that would dig up feelings deep inside her, and she wouldn’t have an inkling of an understanding as to why.

She couldn’t explain it, but she suddenly craved this “warmth” Zelda described. But she shoved that notion down, for it was confusing and Bayonetta hated a problem she had to deal with when it didn’t involve a quick bullet and a summon.

Perhaps she would figure this all out later. Or perhaps, she’d find what she craved just a few moments after asking for it.

Maybe, just maybe, she’d actually get to feel what Zelda feels.

Now whether that was good or bad, Well, that wasn’t up for her to decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY
> 
> I know I promised we'd start the arc of "Bayonetta helping Pit out with that secret thing" Last time, but please bear with me. I promise we start that up next time, it's just that the segway into that comes from a scenario that would not play well into the heavy tone of this chapter, so I had to split.
> 
> But don't worry, the next chapter has a fight, AND the secret Bayonetta Pit thing. also, I'm tryna figure out how the fuck to get Jeanne and dark pit to like to each other. Seriously, idk where I'm gonna go with that one.
> 
> as always, please comment with any criticisms because I am always looking for ways to improve, AND if you want to see anything in the story like maybe a background pairing or just a fun scene play out I'd love to write it in.


	11. A battle royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayonetta has been thoroughly enjoying her matches, especially the current one. But when a free for all match turns into the two most powerful fighters teaming up on her, Bayonetta finds herself in for a very long fight. But that wasn't too much of a problem, shes handled worse. 
> 
>  
> 
> The most shocking revelation was that Pit lacked a very basic skill, and how he got by without it she doesn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to incorporate stuff after the fight but the fight got way too long and omg I need help someone, please. I want to add joker into this but I know nothing about his lore or character.
> 
> someone, please help.

The past week was as eventful as Bayonetta hoped. The fans demanded that she be put in more matches, and she made sure to fight as flashy as possible. This made them want her even more, and the cycle continued. The fights she partook in were fun as well, and they pushed her far more than most angels she came across. Palutena was almost like her rival, although Bayonetta always seemed just a bit out of the goddesses reach. Cloud gave her many great matches, but the sword fighter had a very one-dimensional fighting style, while Bayonetta had many different aspects to her arsenal. He simply couldn’t contend with all the options she had. Link’s strategic mind seemed to have only increased since they last fought, and Ryu definitely trained since the last smash club. 

 

Bayonetta was content with rooming with Pit, and she may even go so far as to say that she performed it this way. But now was not the time to dwell on these subject, not while fireballs were being hurled in every which way. Oh, how she loved these free for all fights. More fighters meant more dance partners, and as long as there was music, Bayonetta would keep on dancing. 

They were fighting on the deck of Meta Knights ship, and Bayonetta could feel the wind streak past her. Her long hair used to protect her neck from the wind, but her pixie cut was doing little for her now. Not that the cold mattered to her. She had survived the coldest of the cold, and hottest of the hottest in her battle with Jubileus. 

 

Bayonetta could feel the tiny thumping of quick feet moving towards her, the air being cut as someone approached. She whipped around in time to see Little mac, and just in time to process the left hook he sent her way. She leaned back with a step, and the punch narrowly missed her nose. The dodge was perfectly timed, balancing on the edge of just in time and too late. The timing was perfect, and it’s preciseness caused Bayonetta to be hyper-aware of the outlook on the world. When a witch dodged at the last second possible, their senses as overseers heightened, and witch time became ever easier to cast. Bayonetta decided that she might as well take the chance, and she merged her dark magic into time itself. She bent it to her rules, and time suddenly slowed all around her as the world became caked in a Purple hue. Bayonetta landed six punches and a spinning kick to little mac, and as each gun landed, she fired three bullets into him. She charged her magic into her first, and as soon as witch time stopped, she pumped her fist into the air, letting her magic rile up with it. Her clothes flew into the formation of a portal, and Madama butterfly’s hand shot out, punching little mac, who could barely process the series of kicks that he was just now feeling. Bayonetta heard a satisfying crunch as the punch landed, and little mac was sent flying as the portal closed and her battle suit began to form once more. 

 

Bayonetta smirked at the outcome. Little mac was just a tad too late, and it was ever foolish to be sluggish against a witch, especially one of her caliber. Bayonetta’s next attacker made no such mistake.

Bayonetta could hear the sound of wind parting as someone zoomed towards her. The speed of it was insane, and her Umbran senses allowed her to turn around in time to barely process what was going on. Bayonetta’s senses as an overseer were next to none, and while others could only make out a blue blur, Bayonetta recognized the fighter as Sonic. Curled in a ball, Sonic sped towards Bayonetta at a speed far greater than sound itself. Processing something is one thing, but being fast enough to move out of the way? That was another matter entirely. Sonic rushed at her but was met with nothing but thin air. The crowd gasped as Bayonetta turned into an eclipse of bats, just in the nick of time. Her bat within spell was ever potent, and when in this form, her bats could fly at speeds even sonic couldn’t catch. But a spell that potent, and one that takes form that quickly can’t be maintained for long, and Bayonetta reappeared a few paces away from where she once stood. Sonic skidded to a halt, but Bayonetta didn’t dare try to approach him to catch him off guard. His speed was far too great for that.

As Sonic caught her eye, she winked, and with a smirk, she simply stated “You're too slow” 

An explosion sounded off from behind her, and it was unmistakably due to bowers fireballs. Bayonetta automatically turned her head around, but instantly realized her mistake. She whipped her head around just in time to realize what was to come. Sonic collided into her, his sharp quills did not penetrate her Umbran armour, but the force of his attack hurt nonetheless. She was knocked back but skidded backwards in a cat-like pose after a flip in the air. 

 

 

Sonic then started running around, attack Bayonetta from all different angles. She could follow his movements, but she wasn’t always fast enough. Forever attack she dodged, two more landed. Bayonetta was forced to constantly use bat within, but the process was draining. Sonic landed a good clean hit, and this one was enough to send her flying back. She landed on her side, and then was knocked back again from the force of an explosion. She felt heat crawl up her back as she was launched into the air, and when she landed, she caught a glimpse of Pit battling Bowser. Pit was taking the fight to him, doing an excellent job of dodging and getting hits in. Each slash from his bow did more damage than the last one, and Bowser was straining. 

Pit had a confident but cheery smile on his face. She liked this smile because it was different from hers. Her smile in battle was often predatorial and hungry. Her lust for the rushing feeling of a challenge was almost never satiated. But Pit’s smile had more than battle lust in it. He was happy for other reasons. He was happy because of the little things, like how the wind rushed in his face, or how cool he thought it was to fight on Meta knights ship. He was just happy and was just enjoying himself. It was pure happiness, and one she could never stop enjoying.

Bowser launched a fireball at his feet causing an explosion. The mad king got hit by the brunt of the explosion, but so did Pit. Bowser was more durable than Pit and was willing to make the trade. Pit screamed in pain as he was sent flying back, and Bayonetta’s eyes sharpened dangerously at Bowser as her blood boiled. But then she caught a glimpse of blue and was struck once more.

 

“Shit, forgot about that” Bayonetta said in her head as she regained her bearings. She was going to kill Bowser, and Sonic was interfering. And She didn’t have time to give a damn about Sonic. Sonic charged at her again, and Bayonetta decided to hell with conserving her magic reserves. 

Bayonetta forced her grasp on time again, but it was harder due to it being on command and not in reaction to a perfect dodge. Instead of infecting time with her magic, she forced time into submission with an assault of her magic. Time slowed, but it fought her every step of the way. But she had performed harder spells before, and time itself wasn’t the strongest concept she made bow to her. Sonic slowed and she launched a roundhouse kick to his ball form. Her kick was powerful, and it imparted a striking force onto Sonic that even Bowser could not replicate. When the spell released, sonic’s momentum was redirected to the side. Sonic hurled into the air in his ball form, a cone of fire erupted in front of him as he whizzed in the air. Sonic crashed into Bowser's face far before the sound of his movement could reach anyone’s ears. Bowser was sent back, and Bayonetta was sure that he would get a nasty whiplash if his jerking head was anything to go by. Sonic himself was weakened by the powerful kick Bayonetta sent, so as he made contact with Bowser, he sprawled into his humanoid form in pain. Before he could even land on the ground, Bayonetta launched a wicked weave kick, sending sonic soaring off the ship. 

“There’s being fast, and then there’s just being plain annoying” Bayonetta lamented to herself. The ship was currently over water, and considering Sonics disdain for swimming, Bayonetta concluded that he was probably going to drown until her goes unconscious and subsequently loses. 

Bayonetta suddenly felt a very holy presence in the air and looked up to see Pit soaring in the sky, pelting bowser with arrows. Bowser was roaring in anger at him, spewing fireballs as well. 

Just then, a fighter flew right past her and off the ship. Bayonetta turned to the right and saw Mario dusting his hands off. Bayonetta caught the look in his eye and smiled devilishly. No words were exchanged, but they both knew they would clash. Mario powered up into his fire form. His overalls turned red while the rest of his clothes a bright white. Fire erupted in his fists and he surged at Bayonetta. Mario offered her a flurry of flaming fists, and a few flaming kicks a well. The height difference made it hard for Bayonetta to really intercept him, so she settled on dodging. She flipped, spun and slid around his attacks, all while firing bullets, her dodges were perfectly executed in stylish ways that allowed her to fire at Mario from at least two guns. The battle turned into an elaborate dance of fire, magical bullets, punches and all sorts of flips that would make Olympic gymnasts jealous. Bayonetta rolled to the side to get away from a flaming jump roundhouse kick, and as she was on her side, she launched a sidekick. Her heel dug into Mario’s side, and she fired a good eight shots into him as well. The force sent him back and clutching his side. 

 

He stood up with a fire in his eyes, and Bayonetta got even more excited. Tensions were high, and anticipation higher.

But suddenly, a fist accompanied by purple magic slammed into Mario’s face, sending him skyrocketing off the ship with a boom. Bayonetta raised her eyebrows and found the sight to be none other than Ganondorf. 

Bayonetta sauntered around him in a circle with one gun trained on him before speaking. 

“You know I wasn’t quite finished dancing with him. I suppose you’ll just have to be his replacement” 

Ganondorf simply scoffed.

This Ganondorf seemed similar to the one she knew, but years younger. She assumed that this meant he was more powerful, and the thought made her smile a wicked, seductive smile. 

Ganondorf shot a blast of dark magic at her, and she quickly drew a sigil with her guns. A purple sigil of the Umbran symbol materialized and blocked the attack. A second magical blast shattered in like glass, but Bayonetta wasted no time in responding with one of her own. But this one wasn’t purple. It was red like Inferno. Calling upon not her own magic, but the magic of Inferno, the spell made contact with Ganondorf's hand, who tried to dissipate the spell. The force knocked him and his hand back to a stumble, and Bayonetta was certain his hand was throbbing in pain. With a swiftness Ganondorf couldn’t hope to catch, she slammed her guns into him. Each hit accompanied by a shower of bullets. Each punch and kick slammed into him with the speed of little mac’s punches, and the strength donkey kong. Each bullet pierced him like no other, and their magics rivaled his own. After a flurry of attacks, Ganondorf was sent back with a wicked weave and teetered on the edge of the ship before sending a shockwave of magic to push her back. 

 

Ganondorf stood up and riled his magic. Bayonetta responded with the same. The air became dense with dark magic, and the atmosphere became more and more purple. The magic in the air crackled, and the winds it produced made Ganondorf’s cape and Bayonetta’s feathers on her suit billow violently. The two locked eyes, one cold and evil, the other hungry and seductive. Both stood tall, one ridged and one poised, but both ready to strike. 

However, the ship began to waver and become unbalanced as a certain someone grew in size. A roar could be heard, and Bowser in his frustration to hit Pit resorted to his Giga Bowser form. The now giant turtle did not have nearly enough space, and the ship tilted backwards.

Ganondorf decided to act as a counterbalance, and then suddenly he began protruding raw dark Magic that was far exceeding Bayonetta’s. He grew into his bipedal demon pig form, and the two weights evened out. Bayonetta looked at the two giants and smiled. This was going to be fun.

 

Pit was flying out of Bowser’s reach, and the giant dragon turtle did not have much room to move. Out of desperation, Bowser suddenly leapt off of the ship and drop kicked Pit. The sheer power of Giga bowser's drop-kicked sent out an audible boom that exceeded even Madama butterfly’s kicks. Pit was sent hurling to through the air.

“I NEVER LEARNED HOW TO REEEEEEAAAAAADDDDDDD,” Pit said as he flew off into the distance. Normally Bayonetta would be livid right now, but the scene was so insane that it was comical, and Pit’s confession was hilarious. But without bowser to balance Ganondorf, the ship leaned forward until it began to head downwards. Both Bayonetta and the demon king went flying off and landed right in dreamland along with bowser who had already landed.

 

Bayonetta landed perfectly into the splits, but Ganondorf's falls sent shockwaves that literally uprooted trees and knocked her on the ground. 

For a moment, there was pure silence. Bayonetta then got up, caked in dirt, dusting herself off as she said “Oh bloody hell!” 

 

The demon king got up, and Giga Bowser walked beside him. The two giants dwarfed Bayonetta in size, and they looked at her, then each other, and back at her before roaring. It seemed they formed a truce, and Bayonetta suddenly got the idea that this was going to be harder than expected.

“Oh my. That doesn’t seem good at all” Bayonetta said out loud. She took a battle stance before exclaiming an excited “let’s rock” with her signature cocky smile. 

 

The ground shook as Giga Bowser charged towards her, and Bayonetta leapt through the air to dodge. She turned to her side to see a big swing on the demon king’s massive sword and dissipated into an eclipse of moths behind him. 

“It seems I spent a little too much magic, I can only perform one summon” Bayonetta though as she fell to the ground.

“Oh well, I suppose it can’t be helped” Bayonetta exclaimed.

Bayonetta felt her magic course through her as her hair fanned out and extended as she entered the Umbran Climax. She whipped around and yelled “ARGEDCO!!”.

Bayonetta’s clothes flew off her and slammed into the ground creating a portal. The sky became red, and the power of Inferno eclipsed the air. Out from the portal rose Labolas, A giant demon dog with rows of shark-like teeth, two saber-tooth fangs, giant bat wings and two smaller heads with the same teeth. His eyes were red, his tongue blue and shaped like a snake. His claws purple, and his body black.

Labolas charged at Giga bowser and the two began locked in a primal battle. Their battle shook the ground, and Bayonetta turned her attention to Ganondorf.

 

“I wanted a dance, and a girl like me must have her needs met,” Bayonetta said hungrily.

The demon king swung his sword at her, but she met it midway and ran up it. As it crashed into the ground, she jumped to his other hand, firing hundreds of bullets at his face. Ganondorf tried to shake her off, and she jumped hundreds of feet into the air, still shooting bullets. The air was rushing past her face, adrenaline pumping. Now, this was the feeling she craved. Ganondorf continued to make wide, arching attacks, and Bayonetta dodged each one as she relished in their power. She sent multiple wicked weaves at him, and he sent her hundreds of sword swings. Bayonetta used her far superior speed to rain a flurry of punches and kicks on the big target from all angles. 

Ganondorf was surprised to see that Bayonetta herself still outputted forces great enough to hurt him. A wicked weave sucker punched him, and she grabbed his hand before slamming him into the ground.

 

“BOOM!” Bayonetta exclaimed as Ganondorf rocketed to the ground. Two of Madama Butterfly’s fists appeared, and they began punching his face into the ground. Bayonetta was mimicking the hits by punching the air, seemingly controlling the fists. 

 

The fists stopped their assault to wind up and then slammed into his face with all their might.

 

“BINGO” Bayonetta exclaimed as the fist sent Ganondorf further into the ground.

 

Giga Bowser had Labolas pinned on the ground, both sporting gashes and bite marks. But Giga bowser had his teeth sunk deep in Labolas. 

 

Bayonetta zoomed to Giga Bowser and jumped up to his face before kneeing his giant jaw. The force sent him flat on his shell.

 

“I do hope Mario Doesn’t mind me borrowing his moves,” Bayonetta said as she grabbed Bowser's tail. She began spinning and winding up, and Giga Bowser was being dragged with her. 

 

His weight was immense, but she didn’t care. Magic flowed through her muscles, and her hair billowed from raw power. She finally released bowser’s tail at the apex of the spin and threw him far off into the ocean. 

“Don't fuck with a witch,” she said. And strutted over to the recovering demon king, and picked up one of his massive swords. The much larger fighter picked up the other, and the two began to assume a sword fighting stance.

Ganondorf’s cold face was replaced with one of blood and fury, and Bayonetta was starting to get very tired.

 

The two giant swords clashed, and the battle became a clash of powerful sword swings. 

Bayonetta couldn’t keep this up, her power was weakening, and if she exited Umbran climax she knew she would lose.

The two clashed again, and the force knocked them both back, Swords flying out of their grasp. Dreamland was looking unrecognizable. Mountains were being reduced to rubble, and holes littered the area. 

 

The two rushed at each other, hoping to finish this with a clash. But Bayonetta was far quicker and launched a dropkick right to the snout of Ganondorf. The giant demon pig was sent flying back, and Bayonetta used every last ounce of her magic.

She twirled, before lying on the ground and shooting one leg high up in the air and exclaiming “TELOCVOVIM”

The ancient demonic words echoed through the air as Bayonetta’s clothes left her once more. 

 

The giant black centipede scolopendra formed and began to constrict the weakened Ganondorf. Bayonetta watched the life drain from Ganon’s life as she rubbed her extended and bare leg. 

 

The match was over, and Bayonetta was deemed the victor. 

But Bayonetta would be lying if she said that it wasn’t one of the toughest battles she’s had in a long time. 

But that was quite alright, as she liked it rough anyway.

An exhausted Bayonetta left the stage with only one thing on her mind.

 

Pit never learned to read!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, and even more sorry it's just the fight scene, but I have wanted to make a fight scene longer than like two minutes of reading forever now, and I couldn't stop. but yes, as shown in Kid Icarus and in smash ultimate, Pit indeed cannot read. Yes, this is canon. And guess who's gonna teach him. that's right, Bayonetta. look forward to that as that's going to be the primary way to showcase them spending time. Also, look forward to some Jeanne x dark pit as well. I also want.
> 
>  
> 
> also for those who care I actually kinda made Bayonetta accurate in terms of her power, although I still nerfed her.
> 
> Bayonetta can be seen reacting to speeds 187 times the speed of sound, so of course Sonic is gonna be the only one to catch her. With Witch time she moves 10 times the speed of light, although in canon she can hold witch time with seemingly no limit. 
> 
> Her physical strength is roughly 2400 gigatonnes, so yes she'd be able to easily lift Giga Bowser and demon king Ganondorf. 
> 
>  
> 
> also canon Bayonetta wouldn't have been tired during this fight, but I have to nerf her cuz this bitch is too strong.


	12. To comfort an angel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeanne can't say she minded her current situation, but Inferno would sooner freeze over before Jeanne admitted that. Pit had his own secrets he would like to never admit, but apparently he let it slip to just about everyone.
> 
> Pit just could not handle the idea of everyone knowing his secret, but Bayonetta wouldn't let the angel stay down for too long. 
> 
> Even if it meant going to drastic measures.
> 
> Hopefully, her little promise doesn't end up biting her in the ass later.

Jeanne had heard that Bayonetta had a match scheduled. She would have watched it, but she already knew the outcome. It wasn’t that Jeanne didn’t give the other smashers enough credit or respect, it was just that she knew her friend and she knew her strength. Jeanne knew that both she and Bayonetta excelled in a lot of areas, as was expected for two of the most powerful witches of their millennia. Jeanne grew up being expected to hold such power, being the descendant of the Umbran clan's leader of 5 thousand years. Bayonetta, however, did not get the same tutoring as Jeanne. She Did not get access to the umbran libraries that housed knowledge in them rivalling that of queen Sheba herself. No, Bayonetta had only one resource to hone her skills, Jeanne. 

 

Not all Umbran witches were as powerful as them, and those that could match them were easily a few thousand years their elders. That was why everyone knew Jeanne and Bayonetta to be special, as they had risen to the highest level of witchood at the young age of 20. That was basically a newborn in witch years. It did make sense, as to become an Umbran witch, you had to be certified that your abilities were up to stuff. This meant the witch must have made a successful pact with a demon, be able to summon some form of a demon, explain how her magic worked, explain why it worked, have a deep knowledge on alchemy, be proficient in nearly any weapon magical or not, maths, sciences, literature, be fluent in the language of inferno and Paradiso and multiple earthly languages, and so much more. Becoming a witch required knowledge on nearly every skill, and each witch had to be proficient in every category, no exceptions.

Although Bayonetta hadn’t done so in literal centuries, Jeanne knew without a doubt that should she be required to, Bayonetta could write a two hundred paged essay on the most complex angles of magical theory and how it relates to alchemy, probably within the span of a day.

That was why the two of them were so unique, no witch had ever accumulated their skills in such a short amount of time. Most Witches needed thousands of years to accumulate the knowledge Bayonetta and Jeanne had. For Jeanne, this could have been explained by her tutoring. She was personally tutored by the clan leader herself, who was the most powerful Witch alive. Jeanne learned all her tricks, all her knowledge, and the clan leader, her mother, was an excellent teacher. Jeanne had access to the most sacred books from the beginning, she grew up with the world's most timeless knowledge around her at all times.

Jeanne always had sparring partners, reports on her progress, and much much more. 

All Bayonetta had was Jeanne herself. But Jeanne was an amazing teacher, just like her mother. The second Jeanne finished a book, she’d sneak down to hand it to Cereza, as well as all her notes and sacred books. 

 

It was gruelling, and it was part of the reason neither of the two witches particularly liked the idea of working hard towards a goal. They achieved theirs already, and they had no desire to train and such after such a harsh early life. No, the two of them would much rather enjoy the fruits of their labour.

But that didn’t mean their skills dulled. And that’s what made Jeanne so confident in her friend. The two of them were masters in their craft, and witchcraft was an umbrella that covered nearly everything. 

So Jeanne opted to just watch a pre-recorded version of it on TV later that day.

It gave her more time to read her new book on the world of Smash. Jeanne was fascinated by the smash world, and all the other worlds linked to it (hers included). She enjoyed just about everything in this place.

 

Even, dare she say it, her living condition. She originally found her roommate to be a bit on the prickly side for her liking, but she grew to be accustomed. 

Dark Pit originally detested the idea of living with the woman that summoned a demon to humiliate him on the battlefield. But with that battle came mutual respect between the two, and they found that they clicked well.

Jeanne never cleaned, and she was messy. She threw all her stuff wherever she liked, and Dark Pit hated it at the start. But then, he almost……..enjoyed it? Jeanne didn’t care if she was messy not because she was lazy, oh no, she was anything but lazy, and Dark pit could tell because whenever she set her mind to learning about a new world linked to smash, she’d study the hell out of it. Jeanne could study about a world like his and in one day of straight reading she’d be able to have a better understanding on every subject pertaining to said world then it’s smash representatives. Dark Pit saw this, and he respected it. Jeanne was laid back, but when she wanted something, she’d work in the most effective way with a determined work ethic until she had it.

So it was not laziness that compelled her to not give a damn about cleaning. No, it was a superiority thing. Cleaning in her mind was beneath her, and she saw no reason that someone like her should be cleaning when she could be doing something so much deeper, so much more important. She wasn’t arrogant, she just knew her stature, the stature she most likely earned considering her work ethic.

So Dark Pit didn’t mind. In fact, he grew to enjoy watching her drop her purse somewhere random without care because she knew she was too good for it, because he understood it, and respected it. 

That didn’t mean Dark pit liked the fact that he had to be the one cleaning. He hated it, and he made sure to let Jeanne know that fact.

“You think this stupid mansion would have a goddamn cleaning lady” Dark pit said angrily as he cleaned the mess that was the living room. 

“Agreed,” Jeane said simply, not looking up from her book. The cover read “a trainer's guide to all things pokemon”

 

“Hpmf. We wouldn’t need one if you just stopped making such a mess” Dark pit retorted. He himself was very neat because, in his mind, someone of his calibre should not have a messy living space. He was more dignified than that.

Jeane whipped some of her long platinum hair back as she spoke. “Are you suggesting that I clean? Bitch please” Jeanne said simply.

 

Dark pit had to wonder how she could somehow be so insanely posh and classy and swear like a sailor at the same time. 

“I already gave up on that notion, but just try to put your shit in the right place so there is no mess to clean,” Dark pit said.

 

“That’s why your here” Jeanne stated simply. 

Dark pit made a frustrated sigh. Jeanne enjoyed watching the angels frustration. She did appreciate his work, but she’d never say it. She also liked his defiant personality. He never began cleaning without a fight, never, and she enjoyed the struggle to make him do it. She discovered that he knew why she didn’t clean and understood it, but he still fought it, even if he understood, sympathized and agreed with her reasons, he still fought her for it because that’s who he was. He was a defiant fighter who would not go down without a fight, and he wanted to fight everything he could, to be superior, and Jeanne liked that he respected himself enough to test his honour. Jeanne as a proud Umbran witch, had a great sense of honour and self-respect.

The two were simultaneously friends and enemies, and that was just apart of the fun.

“And why are you here, just to make a mess and do jack all?” Dark pit growled.

“I’m here to make sure someone kicks your ass when you need it” Jeanne’s voice had a bit of venom it, not an angry venom, but a challenging venom. She wanted the battle, lived for the battle, lived to bring as much glory to the umbra as possible.

“I’d like to see you try,” Dark pit said in a defiant tone.

“You did see me try, and I succeeded” Jeanne stated simply.

“Then why don’t you try it again?” Dark pit said as he dropped the broom.

Jeanne snapped her book closed, grinning eagerly. The two locked eyes and Dark pit’s face betrayed him as he smiled a smile of anticipation and of burning desire to prove himself, to come out on top.

“Maybe I will,” Jeanne said.

And that she did.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Bayonetta met up with the other participants after the match and talked a bit with them all. She particularly loved to continuously point out how she fought both Bowser and Ganondorf in a two on one and still came out on top. She also made it a point to voice her disdain for fighting sonic, and Pit complained about being drop-kicked by the Koopa king.

When it was time to leave, Bayonetta and Pit made it back to their room. Bayonetta and Pit entered, and the room was illuminated brilliantly the moonlight. It was a Witches dream, a perfect scene. To a witch, there was no greater beauty than the magical and elegant dance between the darkness and the moonlight. It was perfect.

 

Until Pit turned on the lights, killing the scene as he did a loud half moan half yawn as he stretched his body and wings.

There went Bayonetta’s perfect scenery. Although, she found she didn’t mind nearly as much as she thought she would.

“I’m beat” Pit exclaimed with a tired voice. 

“I’m aware, I was the winner after all” Bayonetta said with a cheeky grin.

“Huh? What do yo- Hey!” Pit said with a burst of realization at the end.

Bayonetta chuckled.

“How was I supposed to know the great and evil Koopa king would just jump off a giant ship JUST to dropkick me!” Pit said in an exasperated voice.

Bayonetta’s chuckle upgraded to a laugh at this. A quaint, posh laugh, but still a laugh. 

“I suppose you were a little too annoying for his tastes. I suppose I can sympathize with him on that matter, angels can be such a pain” Bayonetta said, still smiling.

“Oh come on! I’m not that bad, and us angels are amazing!” Pit said that last bit with passion, wings springing up.

 

“ If you met my usual crowd, you wouldn’t want to associate yourself with them” Bayonetta replied in a light-hearted tone.

Pit plopped on the couch.

“Mmm” Was all he replied. Clearly, he was tired. 

 

Silence followed. Bayonetta simply admired Pit as he closed his eyes for a bit. All that energy she saw earlier was gone, and the hyperactive angel was dancing between sleep and consciousness. His wings folded around him, almost like they were trying to cover him like a blanket, and all Bayonetta could do was smile and stare. He seemed so carefree, both in fatigue and in alertness. 

Bayonetta sat down next to him.

“Awwwww, is little Icarus tired~?” Bayonetta said in a teasing tone.

“You’d be too” was all Pit replied.

“I regret to inform you that we were in the same battle,” Bayonetta said.

Pit simply stuck his tongue out. 

His eyes flew open when he felt cold metal pushed against his forehead. 

“Such lack of manners in the presence of a lady, truly unacceptable. Perhaps you ought to be punished~?” Bayonetta said as she pressed her gun to Pit’s forehead. 

Pit yelped and slid to the other side of the couch, and Bayonetta laughed before setting her gun aside.

“Hey, that was so uncool,” Pit said.

“It was necessary” Bayonetta replied.

 

“Jeez, your worse then lady Palutena” Pit muttered.

Bayonetta smiled a devilish, foxy smile. “I do hope you don't forget it”

Pit shivered at that. She was in control, she was powerful and calm and assertive and he could do nothing but respect it, respect it and admire it.

 

The two fell into silence once more.

“So” Bayonetta started. “You never learned to read!?” Bayonetta said in a shocked tone.

Pit suddenly became fully aware, and his fatigue and tired demeanour vanished. His face turned beat red, and surprise was written all over his face.

“What? O-of course I-I know how t-to r-read!” Pit stammered, clearly caught off guard. He didn’t want his secret to come out, and he couldn’t believe Bayonetta found out.

Bayonetta simply gave him a look that said “Really?”

She adjusted her glasses before speaking. “You can quit the act dear, acting never was your strong suit~” 

Pit flushed even further.

 

“H-How'd-you find out? Did lady Palutena tell you!?” Pit exclaimed through his embarrassment. His wings once again wrapped him up, but this time in embarrassment and Bayonetta found it as adorable as can be.

“I distinctly remember you shouting your little secret to the heavens as you were sent hurtling towards the great beyond, courtesy of one of our more…….heavier opponents,” Bayonetta said, and smirked when Pit’s face hit a state of pure realization.

“No,” He said simply, his voice dripping with disbelief and despair.

Bayonetta just smiled.

 

“EVERYONE KNOWS!?” Pit screamed in a panicked voice.

“They’ll be reminded of it if you keep screaming,” Bayonetta said calmly, telling herself not to threaten the angel with brute force to lower his voice.

“Arrghhh! I can’t believe I did that!” Pit said, in a lower voice sure, but still in a loud tone.

“Had I known you’d act like this, I wouldn’t have said anything.” Bayonetta said simply, and Pit hid his scarlet red face behind his wings.

“I’m doomed,” Pit said with a tone of heavy sadness.

Bayonetta did not like that scene, not at all. She liked him happy, happy and as warm as the sun. 

“Come now, I’m sure everyone will forget sooner or later” Bayonetta reasoned. She wasn’t the comforting type, but if there was one person she’d try for, it would be for Pit.

 

“You don’t understand” Pit started, still in a depressed tone. He lowered his head down and brought his knees to his forehead, wings wrapped around him.

“Everyone’s always making fun of me. Lady Palutena, Viridi, Pitto, all the smashers...... even” Pit’s voice trailed off, but Bayonetta knew where he was going.

“Even me,” she thought, and suddenly it made sense.

“I Don’t usually mind, and I know it’s all fun and games, but I just want to be respected too. I mean, I thought I did some cool stuff too, but no one seems to care about me beating hades or anything. Now that my secrets out, nobody will ever let me live it down” Pit said defeatedly.

Bayonetta felt like her heart just died. She wondered for a moment if this was what it was like when the bad, non-witch humans realized they were going to inferno as they transcended. Her heart ached, ached for another, and that didn’t usually happen.

She knew Pit got picked on, but she never really thought about how much. It was all in good fun, and he was definitely a well-respected fighter, and he clearly proved himself, but only now did she realise what kind of toll of all the jokes weighed on him.

Had she been a part of this? Had she withered away his self-confidence to feel like this? Was she apart of the problem. He knew he was loved, right? He had thousands of fans, and through all the jokes, he had many friends. She remembered the first time she ever fought Pit, she demolished him. He was an angel, and that sparked within her some instinct to kill. It wasn’t that he didn’t put up a fight, but her first ever match was against pit, and she was told to make an impression, and him being an angel made it easier. She had came out of the gates with Umbran climax and Madama Butterfly, and she remembered Palutena’s face, her plea for Pit’s health. Palutena truly cared. Bayonetta saw that when it mattered most, Palutena cared, and so did everyone.

To see him like this, well, Bayonetta wouldn’t stand for it. She was someone that would get what she wanted, no matter what. And right now, all she wanted was to stop him from feeling sad and to fix his problem. 

Bayonetta felt a shift in her, a change of heart almost. Her maternal instincts kicked in. She remembered her mother clearly, her calming, soothing voice bathed in love. Her sweet, gentle guiding hands that made Bayonetta’s problems seem a lifetime away. Bayonetta felt almost like her mother at that moment, as she tapped into her maternal instincts unknowingly, she too became calm and soothing.

 

She reached out slightly, her gloved hand ever so gently brushing Pit’s wings. Pit’s wings retracted at the contact, and Pit looked up from his knees. He hated his wings being touched, despised it even. But he didn’t hate it when Bayonetta touched them. He was shocked sure, and he impulsively retracted them from their position, but it wasn’t because he disliked her touch. That was confusing, as he didn’t even like when Palutena touched his wings.

Bayonetta moved closer, eyes soft like her mothers, and Pit froze. He could feel a sense of serenity pool through him as he looked in her eyes.

“Come now dear, I’m sure everything will be just fine,” Bayonetta said, and even her own voice surprised her.

It took her back. Her voice was so gentle, it was almost exactly like her mothers. It was so, comforting, almost like her mother never left her.

She reached out and lightly touched Pit’s bare knee, and Pit could feel a sense of pure warmth radiate from where her hand lingered. 

Pit was entranced, entranced in the feeling of safety and belonging. Was this what it was like? To feel like you belonged, to feel….loved?

 

“H-how do you know that?” pit said weakly, his sadness melting away, and it tried one last attempt in the form of doubt to keep its hold on the angel.

“Call it a woman's intuition,” Bayonetta said with an earnest, genuine smile. It was the warmest smile Bayonetta wore in over 500 years, and it felt almost nostalgic. She faintly remembered doing this often, smiling like this, and doing it again, after so long, took her back centuries.

Pit was silent, just basking in the moment.

“Why” Bayonetta paused, hoping this wouldn’t worsen the situation. “Why don’t you know how to read?” Bayonetta asked softly, with zero judgment in her voice.

“I-I’ve n-never told a-anyone that,” Pit said shakily, and Bayonetta said.

“B-But I trust you,” Pit said meekly. Bayonetta’s heart soared at that.

“I-I’ll tell you, but just, just not now,” Pit said.

“That’s alright,” Bayonetta said in an understanding tone, and it just felt right to hear for Pit. 

“You can tell me all about it later, We’ll have plenty of time,” Bayonetta said in a serene patient voice. 

 

“What do you mean,” Pit said looking confused.

 

“Well,” Bayonetta started.

 

“Someone has to teach you how to read, don’t they?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, it's been too long. I have been working on my new Naruto fanfic, which is a huge project to tackle, so I've been busy with that. But I'll be damned if I forget this fic, because this ship needs more fics and I will be the one to keep this ship alive. 
> 
> So I think I kind of made Jeanne and Dark pit work, which was a nightmare to explain because I have to get into the headspace of both characters and twist them enough to fit each other. But I think I found a way to make them work, hopefully. Also, teacher Bayonetta will be amazing, and Bayonetta may or may not teach/ mentor another smasher in another field that we may or may not have seen already.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed, and please leave any criticisms if you have them. cheers!


End file.
